Death God & Devil King
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: When the army's of hell arrive the kings will force them back. A new god rises and an old one returns to teach him, for when the army's arise it is up to the Death God and Devil King to bring the evil god down once and for all. Rated M for language and lemons later on. OCxHarem, IchigoxHarem.
1. Character Bio

**A/N: I know what you're thinking: "Storm! What the fuck!? Why are you doing another OC story when you have others you haven't updated!?" To answer that, an author who has helped me with some ideas for my stories has a story in his head that he can't get out and he asked if I would do it. So, be patient as the next update will be 'DxD Conquest'.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Bio**

 **Name:** Ryu Ashikaga

 **Appearance:** He is a handsome man that appears to be in his twenties with sharp, yet strong, features. He's got long, knee-length, black hair which was tied in a high ponytail. Ryu's got silver eyes with slightly slit pupils. He has a lean muscular built and has pale skin and wore the standard Shinigami outfit.

 **Personality:** Calm, cool, collected, very helpful, stoic, friendly, smart, diligent and responsible.

 **Position:** Lieutenant of Squad 13

 **Zanpaktou Name:** Astaroth.

 **Normal Form:** Look like a cane like with the blade inside. The wood of the cane is pitch black as is the grip of the sword. The pommel is shaped like a red human skull and the guard is black with the blade an eerie purple.

 **Shikai Form:** The sword takes the form of a double-edged katana. The grip is now wrapped in red cloth with the image of a black phoenix on it. The skull at the pommel is now black and looks like the skull of a demon with demonic ram horns with an eerie red glow in its eye holes. The guard is purple and looks like a 5-pointed star. The blade itself is now black with veins of a sinister purple substance on it and surrounded by a purple aura. His Shinigami attire looks tattered, like he just came out of battle. Skin looks sickly pale. Hair has a couple streaks of silver in it, and the pupils are now slits with his silver eyes having a tinge of red.

 **Shikai Attacks**

 **Kaze No Kabe:** Ryu raises his sword and creates a powerful wind shield from the tip of his blade and can deflect almost any attack.

 **Doku Nami** : Surrounding the blade with a purple mist, he slashes the blade in a wide arch, sending out a powerful wave of poison that melts whatever it touches.

 **Doku no Fure:** Layering his hand in poison, he lashes out with a palm-strike that shoots the poison at the enemy.

 **Pairo Buretto** : His blade comes to light with fire. Pointing his flaming blade out, he creates a fireball of any size he desires.

 **Bankai Form:** It looks old and worn out; the pommels skull is missing a horn and is cracked through one eye, the guard looks similar only the clothes color looks like an old worn red, with a black phoenix also worn out on it. The purple 5 pointed star guard looks chipped cracked and a bit rusted, and the blade looks chipped it is still black but looks dirty and the purple vein are a very faint purple color with no purple aura.

He is now only wearing a pair of tattered black hakama pants. His skin is deathly pale, with black demonic looking markings on his torso and arms. His hair is now completely silver with his eyes being blood red with black sclera and purple slit pupils. He has black razor sharp claws instead of nails. On his back are now a massive pair of demonic looking black wings that look like a cross between bat and dragon. He has two black ram horns growing from his head and a long 2-3-meter-long demon tail with an arrow shaped end.

 **Rangiku Bankai:** Aoi Hi Nekomata

 **Abilities/Form:** She will look like a nekomata with the ears and tail only unlike a regular nekomata her ears and tail are made of blue fire and her being able to manipulate that blue fire like she could the ash. The fire like each of the different fires and colored elements have different abilities.

 **Jūshirō's Bankai:** Zettai-Tekina Tochi Sogyo no Kotowari

 **Abilities/Form:** Gant fish eel looking thing with two head one on each end surrounding Jūshirō that absorbs the Reishi in the air through its skins and stores it one head would be able to basically absorb any or most energy based attack coming toward Jūshirō and can control water. and the other head after the energy travels through the body being amplified shoots out the energy to the person who attacked or just wherever it points and can control lightning. In order to use the element, the big fish thing need to absorb and store enough Reishi from the air or Jūshirō has to provide the Reishi himself.

 **Lisa's** **Bankai** : Ō no Tetsu no Tonbo.

 **Abilities/Form:** Along with the spear she holds is now stronger and sharper, she also gains metallic looking dragon fly wings behind her that can act as an automatic defense and offense. When she enters, she can summon hundreds of metallic dragonflies (much larger than normal ones) that fly at fast speeds and who's wings are made of metal and are razor sharp.

 **Esdeath Shikai:** "Devour, Korioni!"

 **Shikai Appearance** : Take the form of a blue rapier blade with the tattoo on her chest glowing blue.

 **Esdeath Bankai:** Mugoidesu Korioni

 **Bankai Appearance:** She takes a form of a demon who has two horns made of red ice coming from her head. Red clawed ice gauntlets on her hand's and red ice boots on her feet with sharp tips. she is wearing a red crop top and skirt and from her tail bone a red demon tail like Ryu's made of ice. She keeps the same blade but now looks like was dipped in blood.

 **Kirio Shikai:** Tenkei

 **Shikai Appearance:** She gains green streaks in her hair and her eye's gain a green tint. The blade itself looks like a regular katana but its grip is made of a nice red colored wood. Its pommel has a large emerald colored gem embedded, and its guard looks like a golden 6 petaled flower, with the blade being brown in color.

 **Kirio Bankai:** Shizen no Ikari

 **Bankai Appearance/Abilities** : Her hair becomes completely green, same with her eye's her, her skin becomes tanner, and she appears to be wearing a green dress made of vines and various other plants that acts like a defense. She also gains a red pigment around her eye and her arms has green lines that look like twirling vines.

 **Hayuru Shikai:** "Cut Through Time and Space; Setsudan"

 **Shikai Appearance:** A slightly longer than normal standard Katana with five golden notches along the side of the blade. The guard was now gold and pointed out on either side with the underneath portions colored pink. In the middle of the hilt was a small red jewel with a small red ribbon flowing. The grip was now purple with three golden dots and a golden cap at the end.

 **Abilities** : Summons four blades identical to her sealed sword. She commands them mentally and can attack at almost any angle.

 **Hayuru Bankai:** Zettai no Setsudan.

 **Ryu Pairing:** Rangiku (main), Soifon, Tier, Hayuru Himekawa, Esdeath Partas, Kirio Hikifune, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kukaku  & Lisa Yadōmaru.

 **Ichigo Pairing:** Orihime (main), Nel  & Riruka

 **A/N: Hope you like the incoming first chapter that will come in the following weeks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I lied about what's being updated next. I've been having some troubles writing down the lemon but, trust me, the update will come soon. I was just on a roll with this. Hope you like the first chapter and thanks for the 4 reviews, 17 follows, and 21 favors after only a Bio Page. Since one of my beta's is unable to assist me for a while, I can for another beta. P.M me if you want to help me guys. Thanks and enjoy.**

 **P.S: I know I said this would be updated in a couple weeks, but I was on a roll with this and, for those who are expecting Conquest, I'm almost done with it. I think it might be the longest chapter of the story I'll post. And, to tell you guys where I am with it, only have to finish two more scenes.**

 **Ben56: Check out bottom of page to see who Ichigo and OC are paired with.**

 **Vulkhanos: Sorry bro. And, don't worry about the Kuroinu story. I'm working on the third chapter and it's still a work in progress.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1**

The skies above the Seireitei were clear and without a single cloud in sight. All through the compound, many soul reapers were going about their business as usual while talking to some of their friends along the way. One individual was sitting by themselves, in a small patio that led to a small garden section, cross-legged, with their eyes closed, enjoying the silence.

To many women in the Seireitei, he is one of the most desirable men to have. He handsome man that appears to be in his twenties with sharp, yet strong, features. He's got long, knee-length, black hair which was tied in a high ponytail that pooled around at his waist. He has a lean muscular built and has pale skin and wore the standard Shinigami outfit. On his lap sat a black cane that was actually a sword sheath.

With a deep inhale and exhale, he slowly opened his rather unique eyes. They were silver with slightly slit pupils. "What a peaceful day." The man said, his voice collected and deep, making any woman swoon at the sound.

"Lieutenant Ryu!" That peacefulness was ruined by two familiar shouts. The now named Ryu sighed mentally as he prepared himself for who was to come. 'Why am I not surprised?' He mused to himself.

Lazily glancing to the side, he saw a comical dust cloud rushing at him. Before it could hit him, it ended with two people next to each other, bowing to him. One was male while the other female. "Yes. What is it that I can do for you two?" Ryu asked calmly, ignoring the two silently glaring at the other.

It was the woman that got her voice out first. "Lieutenant! Captain Ukitake asks for you to speak with him. He says it is something important!" This caught his attention.

"I see." Nodding he stood up, showing that he was six foot tall. "Thank you, Kiyone" The woman smiled. "And Sentarō." An amused sigh left his lips when he heard the two bicker at the order of who he thanked in his sentience. Slowly walking the halls, he reached the door to the captain's office. "Captain. It's Ryu." He called out. "Ah! Ryu! Come in!" A man's voice from the other side called out to him. Excusing himself, he entered before closing the door.

His silver eyes rested on the captain that sat behind his desk. The man had long, almost reaching his waist, white hair with it parted on the left side, one long piece falling over his right green eye. Ukitake wore the common attire for a soul reaper with the addition of a captain's haori and a crimson lining. He kept a white sash around his waist where he kept his two swords.

"It is good to see you, Ryu. Please, sit down." Ukitake said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ryu sat in the chair before his captain. "What it is you wanted to see me for, captain?" The lieutenant asked his superior.

Ukitake chuckled a little. "Always straight to the point." He smiled a little. "I had called you in today because I have an assignment for you." His face turned serious. "I want you to go to Karakura town. Recently, there has been sightings of multiple Hollows running around. They are not making too much of a fuss, but I'd rather make sure the people of the town are safe." He explained.

Ryu nodded. "Very well, Captain. It will be done. When do I leave?" He asked, ready to get started.

"Tomorrow. For now, spend some time around the Seireitei. This will be a long-term mission and you will contact me every other day for a report." Ukitake said.

"I understand, Captain. Is that all?" The man asked. "That is all. Enjoy yourself for once, Ryu. While this is a mission, it does not mean you can't enjoy yourself." Ukitake advised, knowing how the man is.

Ryu smiled a little before nodding. "I will try, Captain. And, please continue to take your medication. I would hate to have my friend die when I was away."

"Hehe. Don't worry, my friend. I'm taking it and seeing Unohana like I'm supposed to. Just take your time and I will see you tomorrow." Ukitake laughed a little and smiled at his friend.

"Tomorrow it is." Standing, he bowed to Ukitake before excusing himself to walk around his home. As he strolled around the compound, he couldn't help but let his mind wander in memory of how he got here.

Unlike most souls who don't remember their past lives, Ryu remembered it all. He was once a human orphan with spiritual powers and was known as Fullbringer. Fullbringers are spiritually aware humans which allow them to manipulate their souls into physical matter. He couldn't remember how he died exactly, but when he woke up he found himself in the Ryukon district, the poor part of Soul Society. He was reborn with a Zanpaktou already on his being. Usually, Soul Reapers had to manifest their souls and it takes some time, but not for him as he had great spiritual powers when he was alive. It was the only explanation he could come up with at the time.

Ryu had learned that what he had was a Zanpaktou, basically his spirit in sword form. He had learned there were three forms of the blade. The sealed state, Shikai (first release) and Bankai (the final release). This one was a little trickery. He managed to awaken his Shikai in the first couple, twenty, years but his Bankai took one-hundred years. Even with that, Ryu didn't usually use his Bankai as its side-effect was a pain in the ass for him. He also came up with his own style of fighting that he felt would be perfect to throw off his enemy and give him the edge in battle and turn the tides to his favor.

Like his past life, he was an orphan, but he didn't mind that. Ryu gained some friends he could rely on. During his training, he had to suppress his powers to almost nothing, making sure the Soul Reapers didn't catch wind of him before he was ready. When he was ready, he and some of his friends who also had some spiritual power that gained some attention, enter the Soul Reaper Academy.

In the academy, Ryu shined and showed he was a prodigy and natural in all the arts of being a Soul Reaper. Naturally, it would take a cadet years to pass, but Ryu graduated in six months, the shortest around of time spent in the academy even now, after so many years.

It was after the academy that he gained the eye of many captains who wanted this amazing youth apart of their squads. After hours of debating, it was decided that he join the 1st squad, which shocked everyone, even Ryu himself. It wasn't every day that a fresh candidate caught the eye of the Head Captain, the strongest Soul Reaper to ever live. Ryu had spent a couple more decades there, being taught by _the_ Yamamoto, before the old man he came to see as the grandfather he never had advised that it would be better that he be transferred to another squad and gain experience in areas he needed assistance when he felt it was time to send his newest student out, like he had with the other two.

Ryu cared for the Head Captain. He could see underneath that almost permanent frown and deep voice, was a bleeding heart that would do anything to make sure his home and those close to his old heart, safe. Even if he didn't show it, those who were taught by and close to him could tell. The _incident_ all those years ago was something that weighed on his aged mind along with the many other things that he regrets.

It was the 13th squad, under Jūshirō Ukitake, another student Yamamoto had trained years before, was where he was sent. Under his command, he had learned much about the ways of the Seireitei that he didn't know under Yamamoto. While the old man wasn't one for laughing, or smiling, something he shared while still cracking one once in a while, his other two students were the opposite. But, during that time, it wasn't all great and smiles. The former lieutenant of the squad, Kaien Shiba, was killed in battle. Kaien was a man everyone in the squad respected and looked to for help whenever the captain was unable to help.

While Kaien was from the Shiba clan, a high standing house, he never cared for social standings and treated everyone, even nobles, like he would anyone else. He was an out spoken man who didn't hold back with his words and truly down-to-earth along with a strong sense of duty. His moto was like that of his captain's: fight to protect life and fight with honor.

Kaien had taken a shine to a woman in the barracks named Rukia Kuchiki, the younger sister of the captain Byakuya Kuchiki, a well-respected individual who one wouldn't want to mess with. Kaien treated her like he did everyone else, which was a nice surprise for the girl as people usually treated her like a glass object because of who her older brother was.

It was during a Hollow attack that the man had been taken over by the Hollow after he had killed his wife, who was taken over first. Rukia was the one who landed the finishing blow to Kaien, who didn't hold any resentment for the girl, and even thanked her for freeing him. To this day, she still felt the pain of what she did.

Years after, Ryu was promoted, taking the seat Kaien had left. While it was awkward at first, many of the squad feeling that he couldn't replace Kaien, they eventually warmed up to him and came to him like they did with the former lieutenant. He had even taken the role Kaien left and looked after the Kuchiki girl. Like the others, she was hesitant to go to the man, but was able to let him get close to her.

Ryu was knocked from his walk down memory lane when he sensed a familiar spiritual pressure rushing him. Knowing who it was and what was about to happen, he braced himself. Not a second later someone latched themselves onto him with a big hug. "Ryu~!" A female's singing voice rang in his ears.

"Hello to you too, Rangiku." Releasing himself from the hug, he looked at the woman who had hugged him. If were not as in control of his emotions as he was, he'd be a blushing and sputtering mess at the gorgeous creature in front of him. She had long wavy strawberry-blonde hair, shining blue eyes, thick attractive eyelashes, a beauty mark just below the right side of her full pink kissable lips which were curled up in a smile. Rangiku had a heart-shaped face, full breasts, slender legs and arms, and curves women would kill to have. It was all under the standard Soul Reaper outfit with the addition of a pink scarf and a golden neckless hanging between her cleavage. On her back sat an average sized sheathed katana and stood at 5'8. Overall, she was a woman any man or woman would kill to have their chance to date and bed.

"Mou~! You're always so straight faced! You got to loosen up a little." The beauty pouted and played with his face, trying to make him smile and blush from the closeness. But, like usual, he didn't have any red on his face and his lips went back into their neutral line.

"If I loosen up a little, I'll become like you. And I don't think my captain would like that." Ryu lightly teased the woman, making her pout and turn away with a huff. It was well known that Rangiku was lazy as shit and it pissed off her captain, who was a stickler for the rules and hard worker. He knew he said captain well as they knew each other when they were younger. He was hailed as a prodigy like himself.

"Hey! It's not my fault all that stuff is so boring!" Rangiku protested. "I can agree that it can be boring, it is still needed to be done." Ryu said.

She just kept her pout before asking. "So, what's up? You're usually not out and about during this time of the day." Rangiku noted.

"Captain Ukitake has assigned me a mission for tomorrow and requested that I take some time to relax and talk with the others." Ryu said.

"What's the mission?" The beauty asked. "I'm going to Karakura town. There has been some Hollow activity and he wanted me to keep an eye on the town and give him some updates. Don't know how long it will be though. Maybe a couple months in human time." He explained his assignment and stated what he thought how long the mission would be.

Rangiku pouted a little after hearing this. She liked hanging out with Ryu. They had met when they were young and she quickly became infatuated with him over the years. He was strong, loyal, and friendly, even if he kept his stoic face. When she hit her growth spurt, she had tried to make him blush by pressing against him, which would make any normal man blush, but Ryu wasn't normal as her attempts never worked the way she wanted. Sometimes she thought he was gay but shook that thought off when she had seen him look at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It made her happy that he thought she was attractive but still couldn't get him to crack that famous straight face of his. "Well, we have to spend the day together!" Before he could protest, the woman whisked him away.

Being honest with himself, he would miss Rangiku during the mission. She was someone who had raised his spirits with her bubbly personality and her kindness. It was also something he kept to himself, but his sword spirit usually said some rather…risqué things about Rangiku and what he should to do her. But, the man wouldn't as he wanted a relationship with love, rather than a one-night stand/friends with benefits with Rangiku.

It was a few hours later and the two were now standing in the middle of the forest just on the limits of the compound. After hours of just hanging out, Ryu had mentioned to have a spar with the woman, wanting to see how strong she has become since the last time they spared.

"Are you ready, Rangiku?" Ryu asked, his voice calm and giving nothing away. Her once cheerful expression vanished and was replaced with a serious one. "Yes." She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him.

Nodding, the male unsheathed his own sword, revealing the blade to have a purple tint along the side. Ryu held it in a firm grip and pointed a little to the left. Staring at each other, neither moved as the wind blew between the two, picking a small leaf from one of the trees that surrounded them. Swaying in the breeze for a few seconds, the leaf landed softly on the ground. The two launched themselves at the other, clashing in the middle.

Sparks flew as the steel of the blades grinded against the other in a battle of dominance. Rangiku, being a female, was losing the battle fast and decided to get away before getting cut. Pushing herself off, she went in for a side slash that Ryu blocked by angling his blade to intercept the strike.

Ryu answered with a roundhouse kick that would have connected if Rangiku hadn't jumped over the appendage. Jumping over his head, she went for a back kick to the head, he blocked the with side of his blade. Using it as a lift, she used a **Shunpo** the dodge fast slash that would have got her tendon.

The male Shinigami looked impressed. "Nicely done, Rangiku. You've gotten faster from our last spar. If it was back then, that attack would have connected." Ryu praised.

The beautiful Shinigami smirked at the praise. "I'm a lieutenant as well. I can't be left in the dust by the others." She countered. Ryu nodded lightly before preparing himself when Rangiku pointed her palm at him and chanted. Hadō #3: Shakkahō!" Out of her hand came a crimson sphere came spiraling towards the 13th squad's lieutenant who didn't bat and eye. He waited until it was close to him before slashing it down the middle, letting it fly on either side of him. He didn't even turn around when the spell blew up, his hair flapping in the aftermath.

"Not bad. You're Kido's gotten better as well." He complemented once more before getting in close with a low slash she barely had time to block. Even though she blocked it, that didn't mean the sword didn't have great power behind it. The force caused her to skid across the ground a few feet.

Disappearing from Rangiku's sight, it was only because she has known him for so many years that she was able to block the over-head swing before using her lighter frame to lower herself to the ground and slid his sword along her blade before disappearing herself to go for a slash to the back. Ryu saw this coming from the corner of his eye and used another **Shunpo** to appear a few feet from her.

Charing back at the strong male, they clashed steel once more. They parried, blocked, and struck at each other, not giving the other much room to breathe. Rangiku was beginning to sweat a little but Ryu seemed to not even be breathing hard from the spar. "Still as amazing as always, Ryu." Rangiku complemented as she went for a stab he parried.

"And I can tell you have improved with your swordsmanship. You're lasting longer than last time." The subordinate of Jushiro said, noting that the sun was beginning to set as they had started their little spar when the sun was nearing the horizon.

Rangiku blushed at his praise. No matter what, he was the one to make her and any other woman who tried to seduce him blush instead. "But, I think it's time to step it up. Don't you agree?" Ryu asked.

"Let's do it." The strawberry blonde agreed. Holding her sword up, she placed her left hand on top of her right hand, the hand she had her sword in, and chanted. "Growl **Haineko**!" The blade disappeared and a cloud of ash surrounded her.

Nodding, he sheathed his blade he spun the blade before pointing it high and chanted. "Destroyer of heaven, conqueror of earth. He who consumes all dark. Phoenix of death. Strongest of the kings of hell, arise; **Astaroth**!" Ryu stopped spinning his blade and slammed it into the ground below. The sheath seemed to rot away, revealing his Shikai.

The sword now took the form of a double-edged katana. The grip is now wrapped in red cloth with the image of a black phoenix on it. The skull pommel was now black and looks like the skull of a demon with demonic ram horns with an eerie red glow in its eyes holes. Its guard is purple and shaped in a 5-pointed star. The most interesting thing about the blade is that it was now black with, oddly enough, veins of a sinister purple substance and was surrounded by a purple aura. Ryu's attire even changed slightly. His Shinigami outfit looked tattered, like he had just come back from a battle. His skin, once resembling pale skin that he just didn't like spending time outside, was now sickly pale. His long black hair had a couple of silver streaks in them with his pupils now slits and eyes having a red tinge in them.

Rangiku wouldn't admit this aloud, but whenever he released his Shikai, she became slightly aroused at the power he produced and his looks. Shaking those thoughts out, she flicked her sword handle at him. The dust cloud followed the silent command and flew at the slightly changed Ryu.

Flicking his sword up, he launched a small wave of energy that counted the ash attack, sending it up. He wasn't surprised that the fog of ash redirected itself to come rushing at him once more, even faster than before. 'Not bad. Good amount of speed.' Ryu said mentally, comparing the speed from before.

Using another **Shunpo** , Ryu appeared before Rangiku with his sword mid-swing. He was honestly surprised when Rangiku's body was protected in a barrier of ash. The little widen of his eyes gave the beauty the small window of attack that she took. Thrusting her hand out, she made the sand turn into spikes.

Not wanting to get skewered, he quickly jumped over the spikes before bringing his sword up in time to block the incoming storm of ash that blasted him. He felt little cuts sting his skin as some of the ash met his skin. The blast sent him back to the ground. Skidding back a few feet, he flashed away from the torrent of ash that destroyed multiple trees that were behind him.

Appearing a few feet from her, he looked at the shield of ash surrounding her closer. "That is new." He noted.

"Like it? I call it **Hai** **no** **yoroi** (Ash Armor). With it, can create a thin wall of ash to protect me when someone gets close, like you just did." Rangiku explained, feeling proud of herself.

"Impressive and very creative way to use you Shikai. And you've even managed to separate some of the ash from, seeing as it was attacking me while defending yourself. It actually caught me off-guard." Ryu admitted. "But, now knowing that, you know I won't fall for it a second time." He warned.

Rangiku smirked challengingly at him. "I know. I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She said before she sent another way of ash at him.

Pointing his sword in front of him, he called out. " **Kaze No Kabe.** " A green wall of wind appeared before the tip of the blade. The moment her ash formed blades clashed against the wall, a loud screeching sound was heard, before the ash was sent to the ground. Bringing his sword to the side, he let the purple energy surrounding the blade condense around the steel. When he felt it was enough, he swiped out and cried. " **Doku Nami.** " A purple wave surged at the woman.

Gritting her teeth, she knew what would happen if she got touched by that, and used another **Shunpo** to dodge it. Appearing over Ryu, she looked at the spot where she was. The moment the attack hit the ground, it began to burn the grass and earth with purple steam rising. "That poison attack of yours are dangerous indeed." The woman muttered to herself, sweating a little at being so close to becoming poisoned.

"They don't call **Astaroth** the best poison Zanpaktou for nothing." Ryu said, looking at his blade fondly. "It also doesn't hurt by having other abilities." He added on. Before he could continue the little battle, he noticed that the sun had finally fallen. Sighing, he sealed his Zanpaktou and looked at the floating woman who was pouting. "I guess we can call this spar a draw for now, Rangiku. I think it would be wise to call it a night." Ryu said.

Rangiku didn't want to stop but knew that the man was serious about his missions and always being one time. With a sigh, she sealed her Zanpaktou and sheathed it. "Alright." Landing on the ground, she gave him a pout. "You're such a wet blanket sometimes, you know that?"

Ryu's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Yes, yes. You've told me than many times through the years." He said with a fond smile. "Let me lead you to your barracks." He offered.

The woman's eyes lit up at that and nodded happily. "Thank you, Ryu." She said happily before hugging him, making sure to press her breasts into his arm. Sighing, he led the woman to her squad home and smirked a little when she paled at the person standing in the front, arms crossed and an irritated expression.

It appeared to be a short child with turquoise eyes and short spikey white hair. He wore the standard outfit for the Shinigami but with the sleeveless captain haori with a green sash around his shoulder which was held together by a star-like clip. The sash also hold the young captain's Zanpaktuō on his back.

"Matsumoto. Where have you been all day?" The young captain asked, annoyance showing in entire being.

Before Rangiku could make an excuse, Ryu spoke. "My apologies, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. It was my fault for her being gone the whole day. Captain Ukitake had given me a long-term mission and I had wanted to spend the day with lieutenant Matsumoto before I left. I hope I didn't cause you much problems." He bowed to the captain, saving Rangiku's fine ass.

Tōshirō looked less annoyed seeing that it was not all her fault. Besides, he liked the lieutenant of squad thirteen. They had met when he was younger and had taken a shine to him because of his calm and collected personality and usually took everything as serious as he does. Sighing a little, he nodded. "Very well. If that is the reason, I will let this slide…once." He made the cheering woman moan in disappointment of not being able to get a break from the short captain. "I wish you the best of luck on your mission, Ryu." The white-haired captain told the man.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya. I will do my best." He thanked the younger male with a small smile. "Goodbye, Rangiku. Thank you for spending the day with me." Thanking the woman, who blushed at the thanks of the man she liked, he headed to his quarters to get some rest and prepare for his arrival to Karakura Town.

~Next Day~

Stretching out his limbs, Ryu walked out of his room and went to his captain's office to set off on his mission. "Captain!?" Knocking on the door, he called out.

"Come in Ryu. You know you don't have to do this all the time." Ukitake's joyful voice called out. Opening the door, he answered. "It would be rude of me if I didn't, Captain." Ryu answered as he closed the door.

"Yes, yes." Ukitake smiled before getting up. "I wish you luck and hope to hear your report by tomorrow." He told his lieutenant.

"Understood." Ryu nodded before putting his sword in the air and turning it like he was unlocking a door. He was. A large door out of the feudal area appeared and opened to show a white portal. "Oh, and before I go. Can you tell Hayuru we'll have our spar when I return?" Ryu requested.

"Oh. You didn't tell her? Haha! Very well." After looking a little surprised, he nodded with a slightly nervous smile. "Sorry and thank you." Ryu have his thanks before leaping into the door.

Slowly walking out into the air of the human world, he took a deep breath, taking in the air. Looking down, he smiled a little at the town he had been to a couple of times before. 'Hasn't changed much.' He mused to himself. 'Wonder how _they_ are doing though?' A few faces he knew flashed before his eyes.

"I guess I'll visit the blonde idiot first. Wonder how he's doing?" Asking aloud, he used a **Shunpo** , vanishing from sight. A moment later, the lieutenant appeared in front of a small store in the middle of a medium sized field. The shot appeared to be a dojo like built and kind of had a homey feel. Getting closer, he could feel two spiritual pressures he knew well, but two more that were new. 'Hm. I didn't know he took others.' Ryu mused to himself as he slowly opened the sliding door.

Ryu heard two sets of footsteps come from the back. "Why hello there. What can I do for you-Ryu!?" The man who spoke stopped and said in shock of who it was.

"Hello to you too, Kisuke Urahara." He greeted the man who hadn't changed one bit since the last he saw him. Kisuke was a tall, tan-skinned man with grey eyes, messy light-blonde hair underneath a green with white stripes bucket hat that had strands framing the sides of his face and hung between his eyes and some chin stubble. The man wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a diamond pattern along its bottom half. Finishing it off, he wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals.

"Ryu-dono! It has been some time!" The second man bowed to him before standing straight. "It has, Tessai Tsukabishi." Ryu greeted the tallest of the three. He was a muscular, lightly tanned-skin with a cornrowed shape hair and a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. Tessai wore a white muscle shirt with regular pants and had, oddly enough, a blue apron on and wore a pair of rectangular glasses.

Smiling, Kisuke went up to greet the man. "What's going on, Ryu? Haven't seen you in the human world in some time." Kisuke asked the lieutenant of Jūshirō.

"Why don't we have some tea? I have been missing the taste of Tessai's wonderful drink for some time now." Ryu offered, giving the two a rare smile few have seen.

Sitting in the backroom, Kisuke and Ryu didn't have to wait long as Tessai came back and served them the tea. Lifting it up to his lips, he let the tea drip down his throat and he hummed in appreciation. "Just as good as I remembered." He complemented the man who nodded in thanks.

Taking his own sip, he set his cup down and began. "So, what's up? Why are you in town?" Kisuke asked.

Setting his own cup down, he nodded. "Yes. Captain Ukitake has sent me here because of the recent Hollow activity. You know of this, right?" Kisuke nodded. "He had said it is not much, but he wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen. I'll be here for the time being, observing the town and taking down any Hollow that is causing a stir." The black-haired male explained.

"Hm." Kisuke hummed a little while placing his hand on his chin. "I can understand that, but why would they send you? You're a lieutenant. It would be wise to have sent another, lower, seat member." He mused.

Ryu nodded, agreeing with the man. "I found that a little odd as well, but Captain Ukitake requested me and I am thankful, really. It has been some time since I have been in the human world." He said, his face turning a bit more serious. "Besides, I had to keep you up about you know who."

Kisuke and Tessai's faces matched Ryu's seriousness. "Is there anything worth note?" Kisuke asked.

Ryu lightly shook his head. "Nothing right now. He and the others have been quiet, a little too quiet for my liking. Even with my abilities of sensing, I can't get a good reading on it." He said, a little angry at himself.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Ryu-dono. The man is crafty. We all know that." Tessai reassured, thinking of the man in question.

Nodding in thanks, Ryu let the serious grim expression leave. "Other than that, how have you been?" Kisuke and Tessai told the man that everything has been well and even gained two new occupants, a boy and a girl. They were nice enough, well the girl was but the boy was kind of a brat.

Ryu then asked a question that had been on his mind. "How have Isshin and Misakai been? I haven't seen them since the birth of their child, Ichigo was it?" Ryu asked, trying to think if he got the boy's name right.

The sad look on Kisuke's eyes were not missed by him. "What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

Kisuke and Tessai were silent for a few moments, before answering. "I think it would be best if you went to Isshin for those answers. You remember where he lives, right?" Kisuke asked. Ryu nodded. "Take this." He gave the man a suit that looked like him, only wearing modern human cloths.

Nodding, he stepped into the form and the body stood up. "Thanks." Giving his thanks, he rushed out the store. Sighing, Kisuke rubbed the back of his head. "I can already tell how that's going to go." He mused to himself with Tessai nodding his head.

~Kurosaki Clinic~

"Place hasn't changed." Ryu whispered to himself as he stared at Isshin's house/medical office. Reaching out his senses, he found Isshin's still low spiritual pressure and nothing else. 'That's odd. Usually Masaki would be home with him.' Ryu thought before knocking on the door.

The door opened to show the man looking exactly how he remembered. He was a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes he had think facial hair around his mouth and cheeks. Isshin wore a doctor's lab-coat over casual shirt and pants.

After opening the door, Isshin came face-to-face with someone he hadn't seen in many years. A wide grin spread across his face as he picked the man up with a hug. "Ryu! It's good to see you again!" He said happily.

Ryu gave the man a dead-panned stare as he continued to hug him. "Isshin. You know I don't like being hugged." He reminded them man, a little annoyance leaking through his voice.

Laughing a little bit, he put the man down and patted his shoulder. "Come in, come in. We have to catch up!" He pulled him into his house and closed the door.

When he stepped into the house, his silver eyes caught the painting of his wife with candles underneath it. "What the hell is that, Isshin?" Ryu asked the joyful man. Looking to where he was pointing, his face dropped, making Ryu fully turn to the man. "What's wrong, Isshin? Where's Masaki?" He asked.

Silent for a few moments, his eyes shadowing his eyes, he sighed before going to the living room, Ryu following. Sitting across from the older male, he waited for him to speak. "I had almost forgotten that you didn't know." He whispered.

"Know what? What is going on, Isshin?" The Soul Reaper was beginning to worry about the man.

Gathering himself, he spoke after taking a deep breath. "It happened around seven years ago. It was a rainy day and Masaki was picking up Ichigo from karate practice. As they were walking home, Ichigo said that there was a little girl at the edge of a river that looked to jump in. he ran to the girl, hoping to save her, but it wasn't a girl. It was a Hollow, luring in someone so they could devour them. As you know, Masaki jumped in the way and attacked the Hollow, blocking it from killing Ichigo. Ichigo said that Masaki turned to him and told him to run, but he didn't listen. That was when it attacked…" Ryu stayed emotionless as he watched the man shake a little. "I was too late to protect her." He said softly, a tear rolling down his face.

Staying motionless for a few seconds, Ryu walked over to the man and placed a comforting hand on the man. "I am sorry, Isshin. I am sorry for making you tell me this." He said, face showing self-hate for asking the man.

"It's alright. You didn't know." Isshin waved him off. He then noticed a familiar look in his eyes. "What is it?" The father asked.

"Just thinking. I know your wife and I know how strong she is. Even if motherhood would have made her a little rusty, she could have killed a Hollow with ease." Ryu mused, remembering the woman and how strong she was.

"What are you getting at?" Isshin asked. "…I don't know." After minutes of thinking, he said. "I can't say anything for sure since I wasn't there to see." Ryu said but in the back of his mind he thought of something he had ready during his first couple years as a Shinigami. 'But…that's impossible.' He shook those thoughts away, before looking back at Isshin. "Let's take out minds off these thoughts. How has your son been? Last time I saw him he was in diapers." Ryu said, a memory of Masaki holding her son.

"He's been well. Changed since the death, but he's growing into a fine young man." Isshin said with pride.

"Let me guess, you do your little sneak attacks to make sure he's able to defend himself." Ryu said with a small smirk when Isshin nodded happily. "Haha! You know me well! He's getting better but still has years before he can match me!" Isshin boasted.

"Has he been showing any of your powers, yours or Masaki's?" Ryu wondered. Isshin thought and nodded. "He can see spirits and unconsciously releasing some of his budding spiritual pressure. That's why Hollows have been appearing. I can only assume that's why you're here." Isshin said, showing that he wasn't dumb.

"Alright. That's good to know. So, where is Ichigo anyway? I'd like to meet the kid." Ryu said, curious to see the spawn of Isshin and Masaki. Looking at the clock, he answered. "Should be home any minute." Isshin said before getting up.

A few minutes later, the doorknob opened and in came a male. "I'm home." "Ichigo!" He greeted by his father in his usual way. Meaning, he got a kick to the face. "Haha! You're getting too lax son of mine!" Isshin said, once again goofy.

Ryu heard this and couldn't help but chuckle. He had missed Isshin and his crazy ways. "What the hell!? Can't you just greet your own son like a normal father!?" He heard, what he assumed, Ichigo yell at his father.

"This is all for your training." Isshin gave the youth the same excuse he for all the times he's done this. And it was true. Being his son, there would be a time when he would awaken his powers and he needed to be strong and ready for all the craziness that is involved in that world. That and he found it amusing to mess with his usually scowling son.

Deciding to end this before the son had a meltdown, Isshin had that effect on people, he decided to make himself known. "Isshin. Don't you think it's time you introduce me to him?" Ryu came to the door to see Ichigo in front of his father.

The most eye-catching thing was his spiky orange hair. He was fairy tall, lean-built fifteen-year-old with peach skin and brown eyes, like his mother. Ichigo seemed to be wearing, what he could guess, a school uniform. It consisted of grey pants, long-sleeved jacket that was over top of a blue shirt and brown dress shoes.

Ichigo was surprised to see someone else in his house. Getting a good look at the guy, he guessed he was around twenty to twenty-five. He had long waist-length black hair, silver eyes with pupils that were slightly slit and wore a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and black dress pants.

"Who is this guy dad?" Ichigo asked. "This is an old friend of mine. Ichigo, while you may not remember this, he was there for the day you were born." Isshin told his son.

"What!? He looks a few years older than me! How is that possible!?" Ichigo asked. "I just age more graceful, I guess. I'm actually a little younger than your father." That wasn't a lie. He was around a hundred years younger than Isshin when he had met the man when he joined the Seireitei.

"Why are you here, then?" The kid asked. Ryu could tell he was not trying to be rude, it was just who he was. 'Guess that's something he shared with his dad.' He mused, glancing at Isshin who caught the look and chuckled sheepishly.

"I was in town for some business and just wanted to get caught up with a friend I hadn't seen in many years." Ryu said. Ichigo bought that. "It was good to see you again, Isshin. We'll talk later." Ryu said. Isshin nodded, getting the message from the look in his eyes. "It was good to see you again, Ichigo." When he walked past him, Ichigo felt something different from the man and turned around and watched him go.

Walking down the road with his hands in his pockets, Ryu had his thoughts on Isshin and Masaki's kid. Even if it was so short, he could feel something from him. Not much of a surprise, considering what he really is. 'Won't be long until they start noticing him for real.' Ryu mused to himself as he could feel the kid releasing small amounts of Reishi. 'He might need someone to help him when that time comes.' The Soul Reaper thought. An idea popped in his head when he noticed the crest on Ichigo's shirt. It seemed like a logo for a school.

Nodding to himself, happy with the plan he just came up with, he walked a little faster to get some help from Kisuke.

~Karakura High~

Ichigo Kurosaki was in a hurry as he ran down the streets, small flowers in his bag for school, as a large dust cloud in the city had just appeared. Ichigo stopped suddenly and had to cover his face from the dust clouding his vision. When his vision cleared, he saw something that made him sweat. It was a large insect-like looking creature with a white mask where its face should be. "What the hell is that!?" He asked in shock. "Help me!" Ichigo quickly saw the girl he was giving those glowers to running away from the creature.

"Run! Hurry!" Letting her lead, Ichigo protected her back while glancing over to see the monster was rushing at them. "What is that thing?" The girl asked, frightened. "I don't know!" Ichigo said. The teen had to stop as the girl suddenly let out a yelp and fell straight on her face, a chain connected to her chest bringing her down.

"Come on! We gotta' move!" Turning back, he was about to pick the girl up and saw that the monster was too close to them to even run away. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw a black butterfly fly right past his eyes.

His eyes widened further in shock when the man who was in his house yesterday appeared with a sword in hand and slicked the creature through the mask, blood spilling from the wound. "Stay right there, kid." Ryu gave before rushing at the Hollow and sliced through its mask like it was paper. Without the mask, the beast began to disappear like it was never there in the first place. Ichigo watched the man sheath his sword with practiced ease.

Sighing, Ryu glanced at the stunned son of his friend. Nodding to the girl and Ichigo, he disappeared before Ichigo could say anything. Looking down, he saw that the girl was gone too. And, like usual, it appeared like he was the only one who saw what happened as other people weren't freaking out about seeing a guy in a black robe destroying a giant bug creature with a sword.

He didn't know how, but Ichigo had gotten himself to school in time and didn't really say anything to anyone and just sat in his seat, thinking about what he had just saw. 'W-What the hell was that thing? And, why the hell was that guy dad was talking to there?" Ichigo needed these answers, just to prove he wasn't crazy.

The teen was knocked from his thoughts when the teacher came into class. "Good morning class. Before we begin, the school has just hired a new staff member. He will be here in a moment to introduce himself. Please behave." The woman looked at the class.

Ichigo didn't care one bit and began to look out the window and think but he heard the teacher say a name he recently learned. "Oh. So, you're Ryu-sensei. I expected you to be someone a little older." The female teacher said with a blush as she admired how he looked.

"I get that often, mam. But, I'm truly older than I look. It is okay if I introduce myself." Ryu asked the woman and got a nod. Walking to the middle of the class, he could see all the girls looking at him with hearts for eyes and drool along with the men looking disheartened for him gaining their attention. The reaction from the person Ryu wanted was priceless. If he wasn't who he was, he'd be laughing his ass off.

His eyes were comically wide and he was now standing up and pointing at the man. "It-It's you!" Ichigo shouted in shock.

'He has no tack…just like his father.' Ryu thought with hidden amusement under his stoic expression. "I am sorry, young man, do I know you?" He asked.

Ichigo then realized where he was and looked embarrassed. "N-No. Sorry, Sensei." Ichigo muttered before sitting down.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Ryu, no last name. I am to be the new guidance counselor for the school. I am twenty-five-years-old and have been traveling for some time. If you need anything you need to talk about, please, my office is always open. Treat me well." Ryu introduced himself with a small bow.

~Later~

Ryu was sitting in a chair provided by the school in his office. It was now the end of the school day and Ryu was honestly surprised that Ichigo hadn't come bursting through his. His senses then picked up on said teen and was now just waiting for him. '3…2…1.' He pointed to the door that slammed open to show the orange haired tri-breed.

Slamming the door behind him, Ichigo pointed at the man. "Who the hell are you really, and what are you doing here!?" He demanded, giving him his best glare.

Having been thrown better in his life, he decided to play with the boy a little. "What do you mean, Ichigo Kurosaki? You already know who I am. I'm a long-term friend of your fathers and I'm now your.-"

"Cut the crap!" Like Ryu expected, Ichigo didn't like his messing around and slammed his hands on his desk. "I know you saw me! I know you saw me watch you beat that thing in the mask just a few hours ago! Now, what the hell are you!?" The orange-haired teen demanded.

Leveling him with a stare that froze the teen, he spoke. "Sit down and I will explain, young man." Ichigo, a little frightened by him, did as told.

Ryu told the youth an edited version of the truth. Since his father hadn't told him what he truly was, Ryu decided to let Isshin tell his son when he was ready. He told him about what he saw, how he couldn't be seen by everyone then and how he can be seen by everyone now. Ryu told the kid that he met his father one time when he was in the human world when he was younger along with everything in his world, minus the bigger stuff.

When all was said and done, he let the oldest Kurosaki take the information in while watching him silently. Before Ichigo could say anything, Ryu shot up and looked at the Kurosaki residence. "Damn!" He silently cursed. "What!?" Ichigo asked.

Looking at him, he grabbed his shoulder and used a **Shunpo** to travel to his house. When they arrived, Ichigo saw something that made his blood freeze. He saw a, what Ryu called it, Hollow, holding up his little sister and his house with a great hold in it. "Hey! Karin!" Ichigo yelled out. "Ichigo!" Seeing her brother, she yelled out in a plea for help.

"Let her go!" The older brother roared at the monster who set its eye-holes on the man. Raising his hand, he made a swipe at the boy but was unable to as its hand was now gone. The pain didn't register until his other hand, the one holding Karin, was lost as well.

Ichigo rushed to his unconscious sister's side and checked for a pulse. When he found it, he sighed in relief before looking up and seeing Ryu with his sword in his hand. "Well, this is a pickle you're now in." Ryu said calmly. "What do you mean!?" Ichigo asked.

"Now that one of them has attacked your family, most will come after that. Along with you releasing a good amount of spiritual pressure. They now know it and will come for you." This shocked the teen.

Springing up, he grabbed him by the collar and turned him to his face and yelled. "What the hell do you mean by that!? What the hell can I do for them then!?" Ichigo demanded he answer, desperation leaking in his voice and eyes.

After a few seconds of tense silence, Ryu spoke. "Don't be too scared." Ichigo was confused by that before it turned to shock when he was run through by his sword. What he didn't know, was that Ryu's eyes widened a little by the pull on his sword. 'What the hell!? He's taking more than I expected!' Not wanting to see the outcome of what would happen, he pulled his sword from his chest. Ryu sighed a silent sigh of relief when he figured about only ten percent of his power went into the kid.

"W-W-What the hell!?" Ichigo's shout made him focus back on him. He was now wearing the standard Soul Reaper outfit with a large claymore sword strapped to his back. "Why am I dressed like this!?"

"Now's not the time to ask." Ryu brought his attention back to him. "Right now, you have to kill that thing." He pointed at the creature that was slowly stalking, what Ryu could assume from the similarities in their spiritual pressures, his other sister.

"Yuzu!" Without thinking, Ichigo rushed past Ryu, swung out his giant blade, and slashed right through the creature's body, mask to butt. It gave out a loud screech of pain before dying. All was silent and before Ryu could say anything, he had to rush and catch the passed out Ichigo. "Shouldn't be that surprised." He mused to himself with a sigh. His eyes then turned to the two passed out girls. Sighing again, he put Ichigo back in his body, slung his prone body over his shoulder, before picking up the other girls, intending to put them to bed and let them relax from what they just experienced.

 **END**

 **I was contemplating adding Tier in this chapter, but I, obviously, chose not to. I'll save that for another chapter. This one was just to show that Ryu was strong, but not OP…yet, and that he knows what's going on his the Seireitei, about Aizen, Kisuke and his crew, along with Isshin's past and what Ichigo was.**

 **P.S: Sorry if my little spar was lack luster. I have trouble with writing sword battles. So, like I said in the beginning, shout out if you want to help beta my story.**

 **Ryu Harem: Rangiku (main), Soifon, Tier, Hayuru Himekawa, Esdeath Partas, Kirio Hikifune & Lisa Yadōmaru.**

 **Ichigo Harem: Orihime (main), Yoruichi, Nel, Unohana & Riruka.**

 **Storm Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of DG &DK. I hope you all enjoy what's to come. Thanks to the ones who ready my stories. Glad to see 35 favors, 35 followers, and 10 reviews after the first real chapter.**

 **maxbrevan: Yeah, but the guy who gave me the okay to do his story said she should be paired with Ichigo. I don't know just yet if more will be added to Ryu's harem.**

 **The Last Kenpachi: I'll think on them.**

 **darklonerangerdxd: He is a prude, but I'll slowly change that and let him accept a harem. And, you know it about him being a nightmare to his enemies being trained by Ryu. I will and thanks.**

" **Release!" Zanpaktou speaking.**

' **Release!' Zanpaktou thinking.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2**

The moment Ryu had left, the woman he had told his Captain about knocked on the door. "Captain Ukitake! Can I speak with you?" The female, Hayuru, asked. Sighing, Ukitake called back, knowing the voice. "Yes. Come in, Hayuru." The door slid open to show the girl.

She is a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes and blue eyes. She wore her long black hair in twin-tails that were tied with red ribbons. For attire, she wore the standard Soul Reaper outfit that showed off her growing womanly curves. Hayuru had a nice sized bust, D, and a slim waist that led to a nice ass. On her right hip sat her sword that had a red hilt and black round guard.

"What can I do for you, Hayuru?" The white-haired captain asked. "Have you seen Ryu-sensei? He isn't where we usually practice." She wondered about the Lieutenant as he was always punctual when it came to teaching her.

"About that…he just went on a mission to the human world. He'll be gone for a month or so. Sorry that he didn't tell you before. I had sprung it on him just yesterday." Ukitake said with an apologetic smile.

Hayuru was a little ticked and it was shown by her eyebrow twitch. "If he was told yesterday, why wouldn't he tell me?" She mused, wondering why her teacher didn't tell her he was leaving for some time.

Jūshirō knew the reaction she would have after he answered her and he was preparing for it. "Ryu had been asked to spend the rest of the day with Lieutenant Matsumoto." The reaction given didn't surprise him.

"He spent the day with that indecent woman rather than his student!?" Hayuru yelled out with a blush and comically angry expression.

"Well, it was on short notice and she did surprise him by the request." Ukitake tried to defend his friend but the girl wasn't happy with that.

"Still! I am his student! And…to spend his time with…that hussy who shows so much of herself without any regards to decency!" The woman continued to rant about how angry she was about him choosing to spend the day with Rangiku rather than herself.

Jūshirō let the girl vent and pace around the room with angry stomps with a small smile. Everyone in the Seireitei knew that Hayuru was infatuated with her teacher and strived to impress him with her progress. It also didn't help that she was the jealous type along with a tsundere who didn't like it when Ryu spent time with any women other than herself. And, it was hard as many of the women in the Seireitei wanted his attention and two women, other than the girl before him, having caught said attention.

~Human World~

Isshin decided to wake his dreaming son in the usual way. "Good morning, Ichigo!" He went for a double kick but his back was met with the floor and his son's hand over his face and fist up.

"Are you nuts!? What kind of father attacks their son when they're sleeping?!" He questioned his father with a shout.

"You are getting good!" Isshin said, voice a little pained as his son had a strong grip on his face. "Looks like there is nothing left to teach you, my son."

Growling at his father, his face lost its anger and worry replaced it. Grabbing his shirt, he asked. "Wait a minute! What about Yuzu and Karin's injuries last night!?"

"…Injuries?" Isshin played dumb as he knew about the girls and was grateful that Ryu had healed them up. "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo was confused. He was sure what happened last night…happened. "…What?" The father and son walked downstairs to see the busted house from the Hollow attack.

"It's a miracle!" Isshin said, goofy ploy still going. He saw his son go a little stiff and he knew his face was set in disbelief. "A truck slams into the side of the house and none of us gets a single scratch!"

The black-haired daughter, Karin, looked at her father with a weird expression. "What's even more miraculous is that none of us woke up when this happened." She said in a dead-panned tone.

Ichigo was blocking out his sister's voice and thought. 'I don't get this. Their injuries are healed and they think a truck did this? Could this have been done by that Soul Reaper?' He could only assume that was the case.

The brown-haired sister, Yuzu, walked past her older brother and said. "Ichigo. You better eat your breakfast or you're gonna be late for school." She reminded her brother who snapped out of it. "Yeah…" That still didn't stop him from thinking about yesterday and the interactions he had with Ryu. 'Wonder if he went back to that place he was talking about? The Soul Society.' He wondered.

Walking down the halls at school were two teenage girls talking. The first one was of average height with short black hair and brown eyes and wore the female uniform to the school. She looked like a tomboy, and had a very lean frame, saying that she might practice self-defense. The girl's name was Tatsuki Arisawa.

The woman next to her was the complete opposite. She had a womanly figure, even though she was young, with nice curves and a large bust. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair that was worn with a full but parted fringe. Her name was Orihime Inoue, best friend of Tatsuki.

Turning to her friend, Tatsuki asked. "Orihime, did you bring lunch today?"

Orihime answered with her usual bright smile. "Yeah. I have fa/yaki-style ramen with wasabi and honey." Tatsuki imagined the food and sweat-dropped at the odd combination of food she was used to seeing her busty companion eat. "Would you like to try some, Tatsuki?"

"Err…no thanks." Tatsuki answered with a slightly strained smile, hiding her disgust at the thought of eating such food, an image of said food popping in her head. "It's really good." Orihime defended with her smile still in place. Had she been paying attention, she would have seen Ichigo as they turned the corner.

Ichigo and Orihime bumped into each other and Orihime fell to her nice ass. Looking down, he said. "Oh, it's you Inoue." Ichigo noted.

Tatsuki got in his face with an annoyed look. "Ichigo! You bumped into her and that's all you can say!?" She didn't understand her orange-haired friend.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized to Tatsuki before looking at the downed Orihime. "Are you alright?" He asked before going past Tatsuki and offering her his hand. His mother had taught him to be polite to women and he sometimes forgot that.

"Y-Yeah…" She said with a smile before noting that he was close and looking at her with concern. Abruptly standing, she backed away. "It's alright. I-I have voby…bolley…volley…" She babbled, flustered, before running away, forgetting her books.

"Hey, Orihime!" Tatsuki called out to her running friend. Ichigo and Tatsuki stood there, looking at the running beauty with slightly opened mouths.

"What's with her?" He asked. "It's because you have such a mean look on your face." Tatsuki teased with a smile. "By the way, why are you so late? It's already lunchtime." She wondered.

Ichigo didn't answer right away and looked to the side. "Well…I'll explain later." The teen promised, not looking at her, before walking to class. Neither student noticed that Ryu was watching the interaction.

In the classroom, Ichigo was sitting at his desk with his friends around him. The one leaning on the desk in front of him. He had medium-length brown hair, which flips outwards, with brown eyes and a slim figure. His face seemed to be set in a permanent frown or pout. Like the other males, he wore the school uniform. His name was Keigo Asano, a friend of Ichigo.

Next to him was another teen with short black hair that parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face with the tips fanning out, and green eyes. He, unlike his friends, zipped the school jacket. Guy's name was Mizurio Kojima.

The last male was the most eye-catching of the four. He looked like a mix of Mexican and Japanese descent with his dark skin, pronounced cheek-bones. He had wavy brown hair with hangs hanging over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and tall man and looked to be much too old to be a high school student. If you looked underneath, he had a tattoo on his left shoulder that read _Amore e Morte_ that consisted of a heart with snake and angel around it. His name was Yasutora Sado or 'Chad'.

"Ichigo. I heard a truck crashed into your house." Keigo was the one to speak. "Yeah…" Ichigo played along. "Finished cleaning up?" Mizurio wondered. "It's not that easy!" The orange-haired teen said.

"Need some help." Sado's voice matched his built; strong and deep. Looking up at his giant of a friend, he let a small sweat-drop appear. "No, no thanks."

Keigo looked up at the giant. "Chad. You'll end up destroying the place even more." He said.

"What's next?" Ichigo decided to ask. "Modern literature." Mizurio answered. They didn't notice the adult approaching them until they spoke.

"Mr. Kurosaki. I heard a truck crashed into your house. Are you and your family alright?" Looking at the speaker, he was shocked to see that Ryu was still here and in his class.

Shooting up, he pointed at the man. "Y-You! What are you still doing here!?" He asked.

"Don't you remember, Mr. Kurosaki? I'm a teacher here." Ryu played his role calmly. "Also, can I have a word with you?" While it might have sounded like a request, Ichigo could tell he didn't have a choice.

As Ryu led him, something caught his attention. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bespectacled teenager, Ichigo's age with average height and a slender built. He had straight, chin-length, black hair framing the sides of his face and was fair-skinned with blue eyes. It appeared that the boy knew he was being watched and glanced at Ryu. The moment their eyes met, the Soul Reaper knew who the kid was. 'Hm. A Quincy. Only one I know, other than Masaki, is Ryūken. Must be his child.' Stowing those thoughts for later, he led the son of the former Captain of Squad 10.

"A-Alright. See you guys in a bit." Waving back to his friends, he followed the teacher out to the school yard. Turning him around, he shouted. "Just what the hell are you thinking? Why are you still here? Weren't you going back to that Soul Society of yours?" Ichigo asked.

Ryu stared at the human-turned Soul Reaper with a serious gaze. "Sorry, but I can't. Like I told you before, I'm here on a long-term mission. And, besides, I need to assist you now that you have the powers of a Soul Reaper." Ryu reminded the boy before adding on.

"W-What? You mean that actually happened last night? Wait, did you heal my sisters?" He asked.

"That I did. Your welcome, by the way." Ryu waved off his thanks. If he was like his mother and father, he valued his family more than anything else in this world. "Now, while you did take some of my powers, not enough to drain me, it's enough to make you a Soul Reaper." He explained. "And, because of the power, you have to do the work that we Soul Reapers do. You don't have a choice in the matter." Ichigo would have refused, but he saw the look in Ryu's eyes. It was like he dared him to say no and see what happened.

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo relented. "So, when do I start?" He asked. "Right now." Ryu rushed the teen and slammed his palm into his chin, ripping out his soul and letting him enter his Reaper form.

"Ahh! My body!" He freaked out as he saw his prone body on the ground next to Ryu. "What did you do to me!?" The freak out continued as he looked over his attire. "Follow me." His answer came as Ryu told him before walking away. Since he didn't know how to reenter his body, he followed the Soul Reaper.

The new Soul Reaper was confused when he was led to a park with a small tribute to the dead was placed at the street pole. "What are we doing here?" He asked.

"We're here on a small order. Apparently, a whole soul is in the area and is about to be attacked." Not a second later they heard a loud scream from a boy and one of the playground equipment was destroyed.

Out of the cloud of dust came a boy running from his life from a giant spider with a mask on its face. The horrified look on the child's face and the plead for help was something Ichigo couldn't ignore. Leaping over the small pole, he made his way to save the kid. He didn't get far. "Wait!"

Ichigo turned to the black-haired male. "What!?" He yelled. "Are you truly going to save that child; a complete stranger?" He asked.

Gritting his teeth, he fully turned to the man. "So what? I can't just stand here when he's being attacked before my eyes!" He shouted at him.

"Don't be such a fool!" The sudden cold voice shut the teen up. "A Soul Reaper must treat all spirits equally. Just because they're close by…just because it's convenient…it doesn't work like that." He said. They heard the boy scream and about to trip. Ichigo tried to rush at him, but Ryu called out. "Do not help him! It is a commendable quality you have, but if you intend to help the child, make up your mind to save _all_ spirits. You must make the commitment to go anywhere and even be willing to sacrifice your life!" Ryu told the son of a Quincy and Soul Reaper, watching him with a critical eye.

Ichigo continued to watch the boy being chased with clenched fists. He didn't need to look back to know Ryu was looking at him. His mind in turmoil to come to grips with what he was told. Closing his eyes, he made his choice when he heard the kid trip and the spider raise one of its claws up, ready to kill. His eyes snapped open, showing his resolve.

Rushing, he unsheathed his large Zanpaktou and sliced off the stinger before cutting the other front leg. Ryu smiled a little as he saw Ichigo make up his mind as the Hollow's body created a large dust cloud. "Are you fully committed to this life, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ryu asked seriously.

"No! Screw commitment! I saved this boy because I wanted to!" Ichigo said. "Well said, Ichigo." Ryu said, making the male turn to him in some shock. "It was a little test. You passed. Duty doesn't matter when you do what you believe is right. And, the fight isn't over." Ryu said, making Ichigo look back to see the giant spider Hollow standing up, glaring at the Soul Reaper.

Glaring right back at the charging creature, he roared out as he stabbed his large blade into its face. Taking his sword out, he swung it down and watched the Hollow fall to the ground and disintegrated.

Ryu watched the boy go over to the soul and waited for him to do what he told him about the next part of his job. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Looking at his savior, he flinched a little. Leaning down, he held his sword, the butt of it out. "If you don't want to experience something like that again, hurry up and pass over." Ichigo advised before thrusting the butt of his sword against his forehead. The kanji that appeared glowed and the boy's spirit slowly passed on to the afterlife.

"Not bad kid." Ryu said, glancing at the silent Ichigo who stood up, not saying a word. "I'm leaving!" While Ryu wanted to speak more with the boy, he let him be as he needed some time alone.

"So, Ichigo is now a Soul Reaper?" Kisuke asked as he sat across from Ryu in his house.

"Yes. He didn't do it on his own, but he has some of my own power inside him. But, because I gave him mine, I don't know if he can get his Shikai or enter his inner world." Ryu said, resting his hand on his chin in thought.

"Guess we can find out if we train the kid. You are going to train him, right?" The bucket hat man asked.

"It's the least I can do for the both of them." A sad gleam entered his eyes before it left. "And, while I was in his class, I came across a few interesting individuals." Ryu said.

This caught Kisuke's attention. "Well? Don't leave me hanging here." He said, wanting him to continue.

"I think they were like me when I was alive." Ryu told the man who looked a little surprised. Ryu had only told a few that he could trust about his past life and Kisuke was one of them.

"Really? Fullbringers at that school?" Kisuke asked. "I believe so. But, it's hard to tell. Since they are young, they probably don't know what they have until something drastic happens." Ryu mused, remembering how he became a Fullbringer in his past life.

Kisuke just hummed in thought. "Kisuke. Do you know why there has been so many Hollows in the area?" Ryu asked the man, knocking him from his thoughts.

"Honestly, I don't." He shook his head. "It's strange indeed. They usually appear every once in a while, but now they are popping up almost every day. I can't help but feel something is coming." Kisuke said, his hat shadowing his eyes.

"I agree." Ryu nodded with a serious frown.

~Next Day~

Since it was a weekend, Ryu decided to follow Ichigo on his usual daily routine. It seemed the boy liked to just walk around the town. So, here they were. Ichigo wearing some casual clothes with Ryu wearing a long-sleeved white button-up shirt and black dress pants. "I still don't understand why you're following me." Ichigo mused with a small frown.

"Make sure you're fine, Mr. Kurosaki. You seemed distraught from yesterday. You're upset about what I said." Ryu stated.

Ichigo scowled at the man. "Whatever. And, I didn't sign up for this. I don't have to do this job. You've still got your powers." The orange-haired youth said.

"True, but you took some of my own power and with that, I need to make sure you're alright and don't get attacked the other night." Ryu said, making Ichigo stop at bringing up when he almost lost his sisters.

Before either men could say anything, they heard a female shout and a car peel out. Ichigo was running before Ryu could say anything. Sighing, he shook his head softly before following the teenager at a sedate pace. 'He really is his father and mother's son.' He mused to himself as he caught up to Ichigo talking with the girl who got hit.

" **Damn."** A sudden voice called out in his head as he watched the young girl, he realized was Orihime, talk with Ichigo. **"Those are some rocking tits."** The voice added on. Ryu's eyebrow twitched at the lewd comment. 'Enough, Astaroth.' He thought to his Zanpaktou.

The sword spirit appeared next to him in a ghost-like form. The spirit was a male and looked like a demonic version of himself. The spirit was bare chest and wore a pair of black hakama pants that looked like it had been chewed up and spat out. His skin is deathly pale, with black demonic looking markings on his torso and arms. His hair is now completely silver with his eyes being blood red with black sclera and purple slit pupils. He has black razor sharp claws instead of nails. and has a massive pair of demonic looking black wings that look like a cross between bat and dragon, he has two black ram horn growing from his head and a long 2-3-meter-long demon tail growing from his tail bone with an arrow shaped end.

" **Oh, come on. You know you like big breasts."** The spirit reminded his partner who didn't react to this. 'Leave.' Ryu glared at the spirit who got the hint and vanished back into his owner's head. Experienced eyes landed on the bruise on the woman's leg. It looked like a large hand grip. 'Interesting.' Ryu mused to himself as he made himself known to the two as he walked up to them.

"Oh! Hello, Ryu-sensei!" Orihime greeted the new teacher with a bow. While it confused her to see a teacher outside of school and with Ichigo, she smiled at the stoic man.

"Hello to you, Inoue-san. I had heard the car. Where did you get that bruise, though?" Ryu asked, glancing at the woman to greet her before looking back at her leg.

It seemed like Orihime noticed it too. "Huh? Did I just get it?" She asked in confusion. She was sure she didn't get hurt by the speeding car.

"That looks like it hurt." Ichigo mused. "A little. But I'm fine." Orihime reassured her crush. "Are you sure?" The orange-haired teen asked.

Ryu got a little closer to examine the bruise and sensed a familiar presence coming from it. 'Hollow.' He thought with narrowed eyes.

"S-S-Sensei! W-What's the matter?" Orihime asked with a stutter, embarrassed by the handsome teacher so close to her leg.

Shaking his head, he got back up. "Sorry, Inoue-san. I was just a little concerned. While I may not look like it, I know some information on medicine." Ryu said, not completely lying.

"Want me to walk you home?" Ichigo suddenly asked. It made the girl surprised and a little flustered. She waved her hand in her face. "N-No…I'm fine. Really." The busty woman reassured. "See you!" Waving, this time she looked both ways before crossing the street. The two males watched her go, with Ryu still looking serious.

"Damn it! She really needs to be more careful!" Ichigo chastised the ditzy girl, still not noticing his teacher's serious eyes and slight frown.

The two walked around for another couple of hours with the sun setting just over the skyline. "That girl. Are you friends with her?" Ryu suddenly asked.

Ichigo glanced at him. "Inoue? Not really. I've never spoken to her that much." The orange-haired teen answered. "She's just close to one of my friends in the neighborhood." He explained. "It's just…" He trailed off as his eyes now focused forward. "Just what?" Ryu asked, wanting to know what he knew about this Orihime.

"She had lost her brother…Sora, when she was younger. She came to our clinic but I didn't realize it was her until recently." Ichigo said, remembering that rainy day and that short orange-haired girl crying for her brother to not leave her alone.

Ryu watched the teen look ahead and thought. 'Those markings…He must have become a Hollow.' The male mused to himself with narrowed eyes. Shaking his head, he walked in front of the hybrid. "Follow me, Ichigo. I think it's time I taught you some things." By his tone, he wasn't asking.

Ichigo looked at the small shop with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know why the Soul Reaper had brought him here. "Why are we here?" The orange-haired male asked the person who gave him his powers.

"Your answers will be inside." Ryu said cryptically as he stepped through the doors with the student following. "Kisuke! I'm here!" He called out, making Ichigo tilt his head in confusion. He wouldn't have expected the man to live with someone else. Ryu seemed like the type to live by himself.

"Ah, Ryu! I didn't expect to see you so early!" Out of the back came Kisuke with his signature fan in his hand. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked his friend.

"I'm here to teach Ichigo." He turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo. This is Kisuke Urahara. A friend of mine who is also a Soul Reaper." The man informed the teenager who looked rather shocked to know another person like Ryu lived in town.

"Nice to meet you, Kisuke-san." Getting over his shock, Ichigo greeted the older male with a nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ichigo." Kisuke said in his usual jovial tone and flipped his fan open, covering the bottom of his face. "Now, follow me." Turning, he led the two down a flight of stairs.

Ichigo's eyes widened to epic proportions at what he saw under the small shop. It was a large barren landscape large rocks littering the ground and looked to have an artificial sun above them. "Wow…!" It was all that came out of his open mouth.

"I know. This is a personal training area Kisuke had created some time ago. This, is where I will train you from now on." Ryu brought the orange-haired teens attention back to himself. "Kisuke." The blonde-haired male knew what he wanted him to do and complied. His cane met the brown-eyed teens forehead, ejecting his soul from his body.

"Give me a damn warning!" Ichigo shouted, still not used to being thrown out of his body. "I did. You should have realized what was going to happen. It's your own fault." Ryu said, a small smirk gracing his lips at the fuming teenager.

"Alright kid. Let's see what I'm working with. Take out your sword." Ryu commanded and Ichigo listened, pointing his large blade at his teacher. "Come at me." The male told the boy as Kisuke took a few steps back, now sitting on the rock near them, but far enough out of range for a stray attack.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow as he didn't see Ryu take out his sword. "Aren't you going to take your own sword out?" He voiced.

"No need. You'll see my blade again when I feel you're ready." Ryu said, as he saw the small frown on his students face.

Glaring at the man, thinking he was mocking him, he came at him with a battle cry and mighty downwards swing. Kisuke smirked as his friend just raised his arm and blocked the attack with his forearm. 'Poor kid. Almost feel bad for him for having Ryu as his teacher.' The former Captain pitied the orange-haired male for the torture/training he was about to go through.

"Good power, but not enough." The black-haired male gave his assessment as he didn't budge an inch as Ichigo struggled to push his arm back. "But your feet into it next time." With that said, he swiped him away before getting into his guard with a palm-strike.

Coughing, Ichigo was sent skidding on the ground, dust clouding his vision. Not wanting to give him rest, Ryu was already on top of him, his right leg positioned in an axe-kick. Ichigo was unprepared for the attack and was sent face-front to the dirt ground. "Come on kid. We've got a few more hours until you have to get home." The man told the teenager who could only groan in pain. Even though he was only hit twice, the orange-haired male felt his bones creak.

 **END**

 **The training was short, but that was just a little teaser for what's to come to the young Ichigo and his new teacher.**

 **Storm Out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be shorter than the rest as I just wanted to show you guys that this isn't a dead fic. Hope you enjoy the fact that this is deviating from cannon and that Ichigo is getting training before going to the Soul Society.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Chapter 3**

Kisuke was sipping on some tea as he sat atop the rock in his training basement. "Ah! Nothing like tea after a nice day of watching some training!" He said in his usual flamboyant way that could annoy anyone.

And annoy it did. "Just the hell up!" Came the indigent yell of the panting, sweating, and bleeding Ichigo Kurosaki who was using his large sword to support himself. A few hours had passed since Ryu began and he wasn't faring any better than his first attack. Ryu was just toying with him, even Ichigo, a newbie to the sword game, could tell that. It was supported as he didn't even have his sword out. He had just beat him around with his fists and the magic arts Soul Reapers use; **Kidō**. His brown orbs glared into the form of his stoic teacher. Ichigo clicket his teeth in anger as he didn't seem winded nor has a scratch on him, while he looked like he had been put through the grinder.

Ryu was looking at his new student and couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the positions. In his mind, he was where Ichigo was and his teacher, Yamamoto, was in his place.

~150 Years Ago~

Genryūsai Shigenkuni Yamamoto, the head captain of the Gotei 13 was looking at his new disciple with his usual half-lidded, passive, red eyes. Behind that impassive gaze, held a certain impressed glint as his newest student was staring right back at him, equally serious. His last two students, while he saw them as his own children, usually acted too lax for his liking. This one, however, didn't seem like that type of man, even though this man has been a part of his squad for a few weeks.

It wasn't just how the boy acted was what caught his eye. It was his spiritual pressure and how he carried himself. Because of his age and experiencing countless battles, he could tell this boy had seen some things no child should see but kept going despite of it. "Now, child, if you are to be my student, I must know where you stand." His aged voice held great power and authority that it could make any king bow to him out of fear and respect.

Ryu was close to doing so, but he knew this was a test and he wanted to impress this man more than anything. "Hai." Nodding, he unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. Bringing up his wooden cane, the top of it disappeared to show a sword hilt. When it was fully unsheathed, Ryu couldn't stop the small sweat from running down his head. Even though the Head-Captain's posture was relaxed, and didn't appear to be releasing any Spiritual Pressure, Ryu felt like he was an ant about to fight a dragon.

It terrified him. But, he wouldn't allow himself to show fear in front of this man.

Yamamoto had seen the fear flash before his eyes before it was gone and replaced by determination. 'Good.' He mused to himself. The oldest Captain didn't want weak resolve in his students and he wasn't disappointed by the shine in Ryu's eyes after he pulled out the strongest fire Zanpaktou. "Come, child." He barked to the fresh-out academy student.

Ryu did as commanded and **Shunpo'd** in front of the man, his blade ready to strike. Calm red eyes locked onto the sword and easily blocked the strike without any struggle from the power. His arm didn't shake for one second as Ryu's did, trying to possibly overpower the elder. Yamamoto was somewhat impressed with the power behind the swing before brushing him off before slamming a back-fist into his stomach.

To Ryu, the simple back-fist felt like he was hit by a train going max-speed. It was a testament to how strong this old man was and he wasn't even going full force. He was sent skidding back a few feet before brushing off the slight haze in his vision before going back with a side swing he blocked with ease.

Yamamoto's experienced eyes kept up with Ryu's swift swings with ease and blocked them perfectly. While the attacks were impressive, he had too much experience over the younger Soul Reaper. Just as he was about to attack the Head-Captain, he stopped before their steel clashed. It made the battle-worn man raise his eyebrow very lightly.

Jumping back, panting heavily with sweat dripping down his head, Ryu spoke. "I know I can't beat you like this and the way I am currently fighting." He began. Yamamoto let the man continue, wanting to see where he was going. "That is why, I wish to show you a style I have been creating for some time. Would you do me the honor of being the first opponent I show this to?" Ryu asked the old man.

What he said gained his interest, something very few could say happened. "Very well. Show me what this new style you have." Yamamoto told the young male, subtly increasing the grip on his trusty sword that had weathered countless battles with him.

Bowing in thanks, Ryu got low and sheathed his blade. He kept the sheathed blade at his side with one hand holding the sheath and the other, dominant left hand, on the hilt and had his side facing him. 'A battōjutsu stance.' The white bearded captain instantly knew the stance he took and how it was made for quick drawn attacks. His eagle eyes noticed the sharper look in his eyes and let out a mental smirk. This just got interesting.

Quick as lightning, Ryu unsheathed his blade and attacked the ground with great force, causing the ground below him to shatter and towards the Head-Captain with great force. " **Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Doryūsen.** " Yamamoto heard him announce the name as his sword was quick to block in stones.

The old man didn't expect the strength behind the attack and had to strengthen his grip quickly or he would have lost the blade. 'Impressive indeed.' Again, he couldn't help but be happy this young man had such talent to make him hold his sword in a firm grip. Prepared this time, Yamamoto intercepted the incoming overhead slash from Ryu, who used the rocks as cover to gain height to make his next attack stronger with gravity. It would have worked…if Yamamoto wasn't himself.

Ryu inwardly clicked his teeth as his second strike was blocked by the Head-Captain. Again, he shouldn't be surprised by it but he was. Pushing his blade off his own, dodging the swipe that would have cut his head clean off, Ryu got back into his stance and charged just as quickly as before. The scene played like it had before. When Ryu went to strike, Yamamoto was quick to block it and give him another cut with small traces of blood beginning to drip down his loyal blade.

The elder Captain leveled his stare at the youth. He was impressed, so far. Ryu had lasted longer than he expected, about half an hour longer than he thought, and was still determined. "Release your Shikai!" Yamamoto commanded, making Ryu's eyes widen a little. "Don't look shocked, child. I've been around for a long time and I know when someone has attained states of their Zanpakutō." He said, waiting for the youth to release the first state of his weapon.

He shouldn't have been surprised about that. Yamamoto was the oldest living Shinigami and had the experience outclassing anyone residing in the Soul Society. Taking a breath, he nodded. "Very well, Head Captain." Sheathing the blade, Ryu held his sword high and spun it around while chanting. "Destroyer of heaven, conqueror of earth. He who consumes all dark. Phoenix of death. Strongest of the kings of hell, arise; **Astaroth**!" Ending the swinging, he slammed the sword deep into the ground below. The sheath around the blade seemed to rot away, revealing his **Shikai**.

The second Yamamoto's aged eyes gazed upon the first release of the Zanpaktou, his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. 'I haven't seen that blade in some time. I might need to take him a little more seriously.' Yamamoto mused to himself, ready for what was to come.

"Here I come, Head Captain." Ryu said as he brought his sword back and surrounded the steel in purple aura. " **Doku Nami**." Lashing out, a purple blade wave soared at the Head Captain who stood his ground.

Calmly raising his hand, the bald captain intoned. " **Bakudō # 81: Dankū**." Before the elder male came a large translucent rectangular barrier that easily blocked the incoming attack. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed a little when he saw the edges of the spell corrode. The attack was strong, but his spell was stronger and held. "I had forgotten that his was the strongest poison type Zanpakutō." He mused to himself as he saw the area around him also melt away.

Beady eyes caught the movement to his right and quickly brought his sword up, blocking the purple coated blade that would have decapitated him. 'Faster and stronger too.' Yamamoto thought as he put even more strength into his grip.

~Flashback End~

In the end, Ryu had proven himself to the old man and became his third student where he thrived for many years before going to Jūshirō. Shaking those thoughts off, he spoke. "Not bad for your first real training. Honestly, I expected you to pass out about an hour ago. Well done." Ryu complemented.

Ichigo didn't take it as a complement. "What the hell!? You're a fucking psychopath! I'm lucky to be alive after that!" He screamed with an animated angry expression. "But you're not. That's all that counts." Ryu replied without missing a beat, making the carrot-top fume. "What do you think about him, Kisuke?" Ryu called over to the bucket-hat wearing man who calmly walked over to them.

"Hm…I'd say he wouldn't hold himself against a competent combatant at how he is now." Kisuke greatly enjoyed the reactions the boy gave him. Ichigo got mad enough to try and cleave him in twain but was stopped by Ryu catching his blade bare-handed.

"My thoughts exactly." He let a ghost of a smirk filter across his face when he saw the twitch in his eyebrow. "But that's why you're here, Ichigo. To make sure you don't die when the time comes where you face something that doesn't go off its most primal urges and thinks before attacking." Ryu told his student. "Now, go home for the day and I shall see you tomorrow." He waved the grumbling teenager off.

"…Do you think it is wise to let the boy take on the Hollow that's been hanging around town recently?" Kisuke asked his friend after Ichigo had left.

"Ichigo seems like the type to learn from experience. This will make him know how serious the job is and how much weight his blade carries." Ryu explained. He had felt the Hollow on the girl, Orihime, and could only assume it was the girl's dead brother, from the story Ichigo told him.

"True." Kisuke said with a nod as he fanned himself softly. "But…can he exit his physical body on his own?" His answer came in the form of his friend's silence.

"Damn." Ryu cursed his stupidity. He was usually good at stuff like this but slipped up this time. The music of his phone suddenly buzzed. Taking it out, he clicked his teeth. "Got to get to the kid." The Lieutenant of squad 13 was quick to disappear via **Shunpo**. His destination was the Kurosaki house.

Ichigo was just lying on his bed, groaning softly as his entire body was on fire. "Damn that Ryu.' He cursed his teacher. The man put him through hell and he was barely able to get home and made some halfass excuse to why he was limping lightly. Brown eyes narrowed a little. That was another thing he didn't like about his new life; lying to his family. Ever since he lost his mother, the carrottop knew the true value of family and did everything to make sure they were fine.

The teenager was knocked from his thoughts when his slave driver of a teacher arrived in his room. "Oh, what the hell now!? I thought we were done!" Ichigo yelled indignantly.

Ryu put on his soul glove. "We are, but a call came in. We're not alone, kid." Ichigo was thrusted out of his body and entered his Soul Reaper form just in time to dodge the incoming Hollow hand that crashed into his bed, right where he sat.

Out of the hole came a large snake-like Hollow with its red eyes glaring at the Substitute Shinigami and regular Shinigami. Grunting, Ichigo heaved his giant sword off his back and pointed it at the creature, ready to cleave it in two for coming into his house. "Do something, kid." Ryu advised his student as they jumped away as the Hollow charged them.

"I know that!" Ichigo yelled as he used the ceiling as a springboard and came at the snake-man Hollow with an overhead slash that got the mask. His slash was returned by a strong tail swipe that caused Ichigo to grunt and land on one knee.

Panting a little, feeling tired from the training and this thing suddenly attacking, he barely managed to zoom past its claw strike. Coming at its side, he sliced it's extended arm, causing it to rear back in pain as blood pooled out.

"Focus Ichigo! I told you not to just swing randomly!" Ryu chastised his student.

"Shut up! I know that!" Ichigo retorted before launching himself at the intruder once again. This time, his steel met the white mask. But, unlike last time, this Hollow didn't disappear and the beasts clawed hand gripped his Zanpakutō. Ichigo didn't expect that and his eyes widened in shock.

"Grha!" Grunting, Ichigo tried as hard as he could to rip his blade out of its grip but struggled. It was a battel of wills and Ichigo would be damned if he lost. Roaring, the teenager managed to get out of the grip, with the top part of his mask falling apart, revealing what was underneath. The second he saw the face, that reeled back in pain, Ichigo's eyes widened. 'I…know that face!' His eyes shook in great shock at the revelation.

The Hollow retreated, seeing as it couldn't kill the Soul Reaper. Ryu stoically watched the back of his student who panted heavily. "So…you noticed, didn't you?" He asked.

Panting, he looked over his shoulder and glared at the man. "You…knew?!" Ichigo realized with anger at not being told about a Hollow in the area.

"Yes. The truth is that Hollows were once souls of the living. Some souls that hold great enough resentment or guilt turn into Hollows. That one was such a soul." Ryu explained.

"Sora…Inoue." Ichigo whispered the brother of Orihime. His brown eyes widened. "We have to get to Orihime!" The son of Isshin didn't wait for his teacher as he leaped out of the window and raced to Orihime's house, where her Hollowed brother must be going.

Slowly walking to the window, he watched his student race through the street. "Don't worry, Isshin. Your boy will be fine." Sensing the man from behind, he reassured him before disappearing once more.

The former captain just watched his friend go after his son with sad eyes before releasing a somber sigh. "Thank you, Ryu." He whispered before going back to his room and just prey his son would come out of this safe and sound, even though he knew Ryu wouldn't let his and Misaki's child die.

Orihime Inoue was having the worst night of her short life. It started out fine enough. Her best friend, Tatsuki, came over and they were having some girl time. She told her about how she got hit by a car and Ryu-sensei and Ichigo seeing if she was okay. Then, her favorite teddy bear fell off the shelf, its head getting cut and out came its stuffing.

The beauty got an odd feeling as creepy thumping was heard by the two. Before she knew it, she passed out and woke to see her friend in the corner, shaking, with her shoulder torn open, blood spilling everywhere. The second Orihime saw the blood, she flashbacked to when her brother died and got scared and ran up to her, trying to find out if she was alright.

But, she didn't reach her friend fast enough as a giant creature came barreling into her apartment and then, to her fright, spoke to her. " **She can't hear you, Orihime.** " The fact that it knew her name made her shiver in greater fright.

Gathering all the courage stored in her body, she yelled at the creature that hurt her friend, the blood on its claws gave it away. "Leave us alone! Go away!"

" **That voice…** " The Hollow began as it seemed in great pain or sadness. " **It makes me so sad…SO VERY SAD**!" It roared before lunging at the defenseless beauty. Orihime bowed her head and waited for death to take her. The pain never came as she heard the clang of steel. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she saw the boy she had a massive crush on blocking the monster with a large blade and wore black clothing. Said blade was lodged between the teeth of the growling beast.

"I-I-Ichigo-kun…?" The youngest Inoue asked, her voice timid and small. Ichigo didn't answer her as he roared at the monster and pushed him back with all his might. "Ichigo-kun!" Her voice finally reached his ears.

Spinning around, he looked at her with wide eyes. "Orihime? How…How can you see me?" His brown orbs were drawn to the chain in the middle of her chest, freaking him out as he remembered seeing it on the child he saved.

Ichigo clicked his teeth when the Hollowed Sora's voice rang through the room. " **Isn't it obvious, Soul Reaper?** " He asked, saying his title which Orihime didn't understand and the boy cursed silently at, not wanting to let this innocent girl get caught up in this world by knowing what he was. " **Orihime can't see you…BECAUSE SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!** " He bellowed before lunging at Ichigo once again.

Even with his large blade blocking the claw strike, the power behind the attack was great enough to send him flying out the building and onto the street. With his opponent now gone, he grabbed the girl. " **Orihime…Don't you recognize me?** " It asked, making the girl look at his eyes.

Now that they were no longer red, they were now the same as hers; brown. Her own brown eyes watered as she remembered those eyes that she stared at for comfort when she was young. "…O-Onii-chan…? Is that you?" Sora's grip loosened.

" **That's right, Orihime. It's me, Sora.** " If it wasn't for the mask, she would have seen the gentle smile she hadn't see in so many years.

"B-But how? You died…" She trailed off, feeling the pain in her heart at saying that.

" **Yes. I did die, and you prayed for me to stay. Whenever you prayed, I would be at peace. But…then you stopped when you met that** _ **girl**_ **.** " He spat out, glaring at the unconscious human. " **And, soon, you stopped praying to me at all as you went to high school. Do you know how sad that made me? How much suffering I went through? But, I won't suffer any longer. After I kill that Shinigami and that girl, we'll be together again, like old times.** " Sora said, staring at his lovely sister.

"Wait! You can't, Onii-chan! Tatsuki and Ichigo-kun are my friends!" Orihime begged her brother, tears beginning to well up.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. " **DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!** " He roared, making the teenager flinch as she was never yelled at by Sora when he was alive. " **It's because of you I'm like this…I'LL KILL YOU NOW!** " He roared, tightening his hold around his sister.

"Not happening!" Out of the hole came Ichigo, barreling into Sora with his sword raised. With a mighty swing, he severed the arm holding Orihime. Ichigo made a mistake in glancing over at Orihime. Sora took advantage of it and smacked him into the wall with his tail.

" **Stay out of this, Shinigami!** " Sora glared at the carrottop who dared get in his way. " **ORIHIME BELONGS TO ME!** "

Ichigo's eyes widened before glaring right back at Sora with rage. "ORIHIME BELONGS TO NO ONE!" Ichigo hollered as he cut his tail off, making the Hollow brother fall back, screaming loudly. "Do you know why older brothers are born first?" He suddenly asked. The oldest Kurosaki didn't wait for the man to answer. "It's so that they can protect the siblings born after!" He flashed back to moments when he protected Yuzu and Karin.

Sora roared at the man as he went for another claw swipe Ichigo jumped over. He wasn't prepared for the acid that the dead older brother spat out. The liquid got on his hands and was forced to drop his blade. "Damn it!" Ichigo roared in pain as he felt the slim burn him. With nothing for him to block with, Sora landed a powerful haymaker crack against his skin and sent him flying out the hole and back on the streets, this time flat on his face.

"Huh. You're in a pickle." Knowing that voice, he used his shaky hands to slowly get up and glare at his teacher, who was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "What the hell took you so long!?" Ichigo roared. "I'm not your babysitter, Ichigo. I'm only teaching you. You're not a child who needs to be coddled." Ryu explained without hesitation.

That made Ichigo stop for a second and realize that the man was right. Their conversation was brought to an end when Sora roared loudly. They looked up to see that he jumped out of the apartment and was glaring at the two. " **Die, Shinigami!** " Sora charged again, ready to cleave Ichigo and the other male next to him, apart.

Ichigo's vision was blocked by familiar auburn hair. Ryu and Ichigo watched at Orihime took the attack meant for the two. Her flesh being torn with blood spilling from her shoulder wound. Even Ryu was shocked at what the girl did.

"Orihime!?" Ichigo, getting over his shock, yelled in fear. " **Orihime…** " Sora's voice was muffled by her flesh but said voice was softer and held shock.

Her arms wrapped around her snake Hollow brother. "I'm sorry, Onii-chan." Orihime began, tears falling. "The reason I stopped praying was because I didn't want you to worry about me anymore. I thought…that if you knew I was doing okay, that you'd be able to pass on peacefully." She told her brother who stiffened in her hold. Guilt ran through his now brown orbs.

Sora's eyes widened at this fact. Throwing himself away from his sister, Ryu being quick to catch the beauty and begin to heal her wounds, he clawed at his mask that covered his human face. "What…What's happening?" Ichigo asked.

"He's fighting it…" Ryu muttered, not letting his silver orbs, that were wide, leave the thrashing Sora. "The human soul, is actually resisting the Hollow. I've never seen this before." That wasn't completely true, but the first time he saw it was a Shinigami, not a human.

A miracle happened. He broke the mask and showed the face of Sora Inoue, looking at his little sister with great guilt. "Orihime…" His voice, now human, muttered. "I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." He tried to explain to the softly smiling girl. "It's fine…Onii-chan. I'm alright." Orihime said. "Are you going to be…?" Ichigo let the question hang.

"The Hollow is still inside. It's trying to regain control. I'm barely holding it back." Sora said, his voice straining to hold the demon inside him. His gaze fell onto Ichigo's blade. The teen followed his eyes and widened. "Sora…You don't have to-!" "Don't worry, Ichigo." Ryu said, bringing his attention to the Shinigami who hand was green and slowly healing the shoulder.

"Exorcising a Hollow and killing it aren't the same. When you cut a Hollow with your Zanpakutō, it's equivalent of forgiving them of their sins and allowing them to pass to the Soul Society." He eased Ichigo's worries.

"Wait…" Orihime weakly called out, stopping Ichigo before he could do it. "Do you remember these hairpins?" She gestured to the pins. "You gave them to me. I refused to wear them because I thought they were too childish…That was the last day I ever saw you. So, please, let me say what I couldn't say then…" She trailed off, letting the tears flow freely. "Have a good day brother."

Sora smiled at her little sister and nodded with tears of his own. Even Ichigo and Ryu had to smile at this before the young Shinigami sank his blade into his neck. Sora's Hollowed body faded away as a hell butterfly emerged, guiding the loving brother to the afterlife.

With her brother gone, her sadness got the better of her. Her once joyful tears turned into sorrowful sobs. Ichigo seemed to not know what to do. "Ichigo." Ryu said, making him look at him. The male nodded at Orihime.

Getting what he was trying to say, he softly stepped to the girl and wrapped his arms, hesitantly, around her shoulders. If this were any other time, she would have been a mess being in the arms of her crush, but all she could do was cry and seek comfort in Ichigo.

Ichigo felt a small teardrop fall. This situation reminded him of losing his mother so he tightened his hold around Orihime and let her get it all out. He was okay with being the lifeline this girl desperately needed.

 **END**

 **While I wanted to add a little more of the training between Yamamoto and Ryu, I decided to just give a little tease. Don't worry, there will be more training sessions with the Head Captain and other's.**

 **And, I'm starting school in five days so this, and one other, might be the last update for some time. I'll try to get some writing in when I have the time, but expect the updates to take even longer. Sorry, but that's life.**

 **Storm Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of 'Devil King & Death God'. Happy to see I've got 82 Favs, 80 Follows and 27 Reviews when it's only four chapters deep.**

 **ArchAngelAsura: I hope this will answer your question about me continuing or not.**

 **Ben56: I did as well and that's exactly why I ended it like this. This Ichigo will be more sensitive to some situations and know what to do in them.**

 **Guest: I'm always worried if I am not getting them right and thanks for that. I also like Harribel and I'll try my best to keep her in character.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Chapter 4**

Ryu stood on top of a small building just looking over the night blanketed town in silence. His mind going over some things he's learned since coming back to Karakura. Misaki had died by a Hollow, so Isshin said, him giving the boy some of his Soul Reaper powers and was now teaching him, seeing Ryūken's child, and sensing a few people that most likely held powers he held when he was alive along with a good number of Hollows crawling around town. He had killed about twenty of them after he sent Ichigo back home, after making sure Orihime and Tatsuki were safe at their homes.

"Guess I should call the Captain and tell him what's going on." The male mused to himself as he brought out his phone. Just as he was pushing the last button, he froze as he felt a massive Spiritual Pressure calling out to him. Narrowing his sharp eyes, he put the phone away before using a **Shunpo**.

While using the move, his mind was going through some thoughts about the feeling. 'It's a Hollow, no doubt about that. But…it's different from what I've felt. It's similar to _that_ night.' Ryu thought with a scowl firmly planted on his face as he thought about the night everything changed.

Reappearing, he took note that he was near the lake of the city, far enough away from any civilians who might get caught in the conflict. "I see you answered my call." A soft voice reached his ears and made him turn to the voice. Again, if he was any lesser man, he would be blushing at the beautiful creature before him.

She had ebony colored skin, short golden blonde hair which was kept messy with three braided locks. The beauty wore a white high-collared jacket which covered the lower part of her heart-shaped face downwards, while baring a good portion of her large E-cup breasts. For bottoms, she wore a similar cloth like what he was wearing but white, showing off her large derriere that many would worship. To Ryu, this woman gave the beauties he knew in the Soul Society a run for their money.

Even though he could admire her beauty, the lieutenant knew this woman was dangerous. The Spiritual Pressure she put off was that of Captain-level and he could feel that what she showed was just the tip of the ice-burg. "Yes. Who are you?" Ryu kept his voice even with his hand ready to grab his sword if she attacked. He also knew he'd have to go **Shikai** instantly to even put a scratch on her.

"My name is Tier Harribel; the Tres Espada." Her voice was as calm and collected as his just like her sharp green eyes taking in all his features and tells for any attacks. While he was a Soul Reaper, she could admit this man was quite handsome.

The name she used to introduce herself was something he'd remember and tell Kisuke about. "Well, Tier-san. Why have you called me here in the middle of the night?" Ryu got to the point.

"I see no problem in telling you. I am here on the order of Lord Aizen," The name of the man caused Ryu to grunt internally. "And eliminate you. It is nothing personal." She explained. It was when her hand went to her back that he took note of the blade. It was a little larger than her shoulder width with a strange cross guard with shamrock like tips to it. The grip itself was covered with a black and purple woven silk.

Letting one finger slip through the hole at the end of the cross guard, she pulled it out with practiced grace and ease. With a quick tug, she let it flip through the night air before falling back to her hand in a firm grip. Ryu's attention was to the blade itself. Where the core and spine of the blade was to be, there was nothing but empty space and looked like a smaller version of a Chinese broadsword.

It looked weak and would snap with the first swing, but to an experienced swordsman they could tell it was powerful and fit the woman perfectly. " **Astaroth!** " Not seeing any point in messing around, he called out his **Shikai** and was quick to strike with a **Doku Nami**.

Tier was faster than she looked and easily evaded the attack. Now in the air, she flung herself at the male. Ryu brought his sword up just in time. Blades clanged against the other as sparks flew from the slight struggle. Tipping his blade to the side, he let the beauty move past him. Raising his leg for a knee strike, he was a little surprised when she vanished with the sound similar to a bee's buzzing. It was thanks to experience than he knew the woman Hollow was behind him with her blade poised to strike.

Green eyes picked up the subtle change in the air and used the same speed move as before to move away from the black-haired Soul Reaper. It was a good thing she did as a strong wall of wind surrounded him. If she continued her attack, her blade might have been thrown off and left her defenseless. 'From the Spiritual Pressure alone, he matches Ulquiorra at his base form.' That was impressive in itself along with the fact while still holding back power, he was still that strong. It made her want to see how strong he truly was. But, she had a job to do.

Cutting through the wind wall, he shot at Tier with his sword already in striking position. Again, their steel clashed with both struggling. This time, the Espada was the one to swipe him away and went for a sideways slash that Ryu dodged by moving his torso in. flipping over her, he sent a strike at her head. Harribel dropped quickly before kicking the blade away.

Going in for a thrust, she would have got him if his hand didn't snatch her blade right before it pierced his heart. Eyes twitched in exertion as Ryu held off the Hollow's surprising strength while Tier tried her damnest to run him through. Using a quick **Shunpo** , he let the beauty keep going before appearing behind her.

Doing his own thrust, he was introduced with a back kick to the chest, sending him skidding through the air. 'Damn! Packs quite the kick too.' Ryu groaned inwardly as the kick caused some discomfort but nothing he wasn't used to. "You're going to try harder than that to beat me or else you'll die." The man said, his eyes bearing into hers.

Harribel didn't reply, only narrowed her eyes. Both raised their sword before disappearing in their speed moves and clashing in the middle before doing the same as high speeds. Whenever they clashed, shockwaves were created and made some waves from the once serene lake. Ryu made a miscalculation as he swung and the woman's legs. She showed how strong and flexible she was by kicking the sword away, shocking Ryu a little as her leg didn't disintegrate upon contact. "Guha!" He gasped as the woman landed the first blood, a cut against his chest. It wasn't deep but it stung a little.

Quick like lightning, he brought his sword down. He wasn't surprised when she disappeared and came back to view a few feet from him. "We're even." Ryu said as he saw the small trail of blood trickling down her right cheek.

Lifting her hand to her cheek, she gently wiped the blood from her cheek and the red liquid stained her glove. 'This is the first time I've bleed in some time.' The beauty mused to herself before turning her gaze back to the powerful male. Even if she was holding back it still amazed her how he was keeping up with her. "I suppose I do have to take you more serious." Harribel said as she let the hand that wiped the blood reach the top of her zipper.

Ryu slightly raised his eyebrow at the act, not sure how unzipping her jacket meant anything. When it was fully unzipped he felt more pressure around him. He also saw the reason why she might keep her face hidden. The beauties mouth and chin were covered with a portion of a Hollow mask along with the top of her breasts, covering the nipples. He also saw the number '3' on her right bosom, signaling her rank to those who don't know.

Silver-slit eyes widened as the woman shot at him with greater speed than before. 'Damn!' He also didn't lose note that her blade was now glowing a bright yellow and the power coming from it. Bringing up his sword, he managed to block the greater force from the blade but Harribel increased the aura, letting it shine brighter.

With narrowed eyes, she pushed even harder and managed to launch him to the ground. Dust covered her vision as she pulled her sword back with the energy surging in the hole of her sword. Charging the power until it was acceptable, she thrusted her blade straight with a shout. " **Ōra Azūru**." Out of the thrust came the yellow light in the form of her blade.

In the dust cloud, Ryu stood and shook his head a little, shaking off the dizziness. Sharp eyes caught onto the yellow light soaring at him. Not wanting to see how powerful the blast way, he jumped high into the air, coming level with her.

Tier saw that he had light scuff marks around his face but otherwise fine from her assault. "That's an impressive power and speed. Your control is also amazing. If I was any slower I would have been caught." Ryu complemented the woman.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." The dark-skinned beauty replied before they went back at it. Ryu answered her increase in power with letting more of his own power show. His purple aura surrounded his blade like her yellow did hers as they clashed. Ryu and tier moved at high speeds and the only thing you could see to the naked eye was purple and yellow lights clashing in mid-air.

Meeting in the middle of the air once more, their faces close to one another as they struggled once more to gain the upper hand in the battle. Tier shifted her blade slightly and let it run along his blade, slicing through the aura surrounding it before slamming him away when she reached the hilt.

He didn't go far, as he used the spin to his advantage and came back with a slash the would have cut her right arm off if she hadn't moved to the left. Stopping before he lost his 'footing' in the air, he swung his blade up hard. Again, Tier showed she wasn't unable to dodge as she bent back. Using her bend, she lashed out with another kick. 'Not this time.' Ryu mused as he blocked the kick with his own. Surrounding his hand in his power, he went for a palm-strike while announcing, " **Doku no Fure** /Poison Touch."

Knowing _not_ to get touched by that, the beauty used her speed move to evade the attack. Appearing further away from him, she was glad she did as the poison coming from his hand shot to the ground and caused the dirt to decay. 'His power is like Baraggan with how anything he touches turns to ash.' Tier analyzed, comparing his power to another Espada.

Ryu narrowed his eyes at the woman just standing there, her eyes never leaving his. He felt like he was getting a feel for her movements and power now and was coming up with ways to get her. 'Okay. She's flexible, not afraid to use her legs and arms, fast, and strong enough to hold off my poison when our blades connect.' He went over everything he's experienced so far.

" _ **This babe is pretty good, Ryu.**_ " The voice of Astaroth rang through his head. " _ **But, you feel it too, don't you?**_ " His voice became serious as inside the lieutenant's body as he had been observing the fight and felt something off.

'I do.' Ryu replied as he dodged the incoming yellow blast before launching himself back at Tier, swords clashing once more. 'She's not trying to win the fight. Aizen most likely told her to come here and cause some trouble.' The male proposed as he blocked the swipe to his head before pushing her back.

" _ **I wouldn't put it past the smug bastard.**_ " Astaroth agreed with his partner " _ **Just make sure to not mess her up too much. She's got a rockin' body.**_ " Ryu ignored the perverse comment as he aimed a punch to her stomach that she dodged. The smirk that graced his lips wasn't missed by the Espada.

'Why's he smirking?' She asked herself as she switched hands and came back with a horizontal slash that Ryu dodged, jumping back a few meters. Tier's sharp eyes narrowed when she caught something in the air. 'What is this?' The beauty asked herself as she now noticed that the air was clouded around her. Green eyes then shot to Ryu when she heard the crackling of fire. 'Interesting.' The third strongest Arancar thought as she saw the blade ignite.

"I can see you noticed the slight shift in the air." Ryu commented as he brought his blade up higher. "That's because of me. The poison I use can be different and the effects it has changes to whatever I want. The one that's surrounding you can cause some fireworks." Tier's eyes widened as she got what he was saying along with why he lit his blade with fire. "Too late. **Pairo Buretto**." Before she could get away, he thrusted his blade towards the woman. When it was an inch away from her, the world around her exploded.

The lieutenant's black hair fluttered in the shockwave of the explosion he never let his gaze leave. He knew something like that wouldn't defeat a woman like that so he kept his blade ready. It was the right decision as he heard her voice call. " **Cero.** " Out of the thick black smog came a conceded beam of yellow. Ryu didn't even blink as he cut the blast in half, and use the wind properties of his blade to turn the explosion away from town.

Silver eyes widened a little when the smoke cloud was cleared away and what was revealed. She wasn't hurt at all as she had protected herself in a sphere of water. 'Honestly didn't see that coming.' Ryu mused in some shock and interest. The male never knew of any Arancar to use the power of water. She was proving more of a challenge every second. "I had thought that would at least hurt you." Commented the Shinigami when the beauty released her liquid protection.

"If I was a second slower I'd be in trouble." Harribel had no shame in admitting that. In her mind, this was a worthy opponent to see her **Resurrección**. Just as the woman was about to counterattack, her senses called out, telling her to dodge. Jumping back, she saw a crimson energy slash tear right where she was.

"My, my. When I felt you release your **Shikai** , Ryu, I thought you might need some help as it's not every day you use it on an opponent." He didn't have to look to know that Kisuke was beside him with **Benihime** in his hand.

"She's far more skilled than any Arrancar I've fought so far." Ryu stated, his eyes staring at the still Tier. The ebony beauty knew who the blonde man was and how dangerous he was. "It seems I've done what I needed." She said as a large portal appeared behind her. While they could have stopped her, they didn't, just watched her go back to Aizen.

Once the portal closed, Ryu turned to the serious looking Kisuke. "Let's talk back home." The two disappeared. "Tessai." Kisuke called. The large man came from the kitchen, looking serious as well. "Aizen has begun to make his move." Kisuke stated. The man's glasses gleamed over at that.

"Then we should do our counter measures." Tessai said as he looked at the silent Ryu. "I know you don't wish to do this, but we must, Ryu-dono." The dread-lock man told the lieutenant.

Ryu stayed silent for a good minute before he replied. "…Very well. But, know that if she's close to death, so will you." Silver eyes bore into dull grey. "I understand." Kisuke replied with a nod.

Nodding, he made his way back outside. Pressing a few buttons, he brought his phone to his ear and waited for Jūshirō to answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hello? Ryu?" His captain's voice reached his ears. "Yes captain, it's me." Ryu replied. "Good to hear from you. I was wondering when I would receive your call." Jūshirō said.

"My apologizes, Captain. The reason for my late call was because of recent Hollow sightings. Before I called, I have killed twenty of them within an hour time frame." Ryu informed his friend/superior.

"My, that's quite a lot in such a small time." The white-haired captain mused, a little troubled. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No need to worry, Captain. I am fine. I disposed of them before they could harm anyone. But, the fact that so many showed up quickly caught me slightly off guard." Ryu explained calmly.

"I agree." Jūshirō agreed. "Do you need any assistance?" Even though he asked that, he had upmost confidence in his lieutenant's abilities but he couldn't be everywhere at once.

"That would be appreciated. Might I suggest Rukia Kuchiki, if available. Her kills would be best here." The male explained, not giving him the true reason of asking for the girl. While he didn't like the true reason for this, it needed to be done. That didn't mean he didn't beat the crap out of Kisuke for suggesting it when he first brought it up.

Humming, the captain ran through some papers and came across Rukia's. "I think it would work. She doesn't have anything to do for the moment. I'll inform you of when she will arrive." Jūshirō told his friend.

"Thank you, Captain. That is my report." Ryu ended. "Very well. Good work, Ryu. Again, I'll call you when Rukia will arrive. Have a good night." Jūshirō repeated. "And you as well, Captain." With the call done, he pocketed his phone and began to think once more.

"I can only hope this plan of yours works, Kisuke." Ryu commented, feeling the man was behind him.

 **~Soul Society~**

It was another morning in the Seireitei and most were just waking to start the day with their squad duty. The more important members of those squads were already awake, getting a head start on their duties. Two people, in particular, were awake and getting some training in.

The field were Ryu and Rangiku spared in a few days ago was occupied with two people, both female. The first was Hayuru with her blade drawn and a light sheen of sweat going down her brow. Across from her stood another black-haired girl. Unlike her counterpart, this girl was short and petite, having a high B-cup only, with light skin and purple eyes. Her black hair came shoulder length with several strands of hair falling between her eyes. This was Rukia Kuchiki, another member of squad 13. She had a slight sheen of sweat as well, showing how long they've been training.

"You've…gotten better, Rukia." Hayuru stated between pants, taking advantage of the small breathing area. "You as well, Hayuru." Rukia returned as she panted. The spar had been going on for an hour and, so far, neither has made a solid hit.

"Well, I have to thank, Ryu-sensei for my progress." The bustier black-haired Shinigami said with a light smile.

Rukia gave the smiling girl a smirk as she began to think of the lieutenant. After Kian had died, the adoptive Kuchiki was lost. The man was her rock and her teacher and to know she drove him through ate away at her. It wasn't until Ryu, the new lieutenant, came to her. While she didn't want anything to do with him, still mourning, the male didn't give up on her. He had gradually wore her down and opened up to him and let him train her along with Hayuru, giving her a friend.

Shaking her head, she saw that Hayuru did the same and decided to pick up there training. Rukia held her blade out and chanted. "Dance; **Sode no Shirayuki!** " Spinning her sword counter clockwise, the hilt, blade, and tsuba turned completely white. Said tsuba began a hollow flower-like ornament with a long white ribbon attached. Once released, a strong cold wind blew through the area.

Hayuru followed her lead. "Cut Through Time and Space; **Setsudan**!" Surrounding her was a light veil of light before steel cut through that, showing her **Shikai**. Her standard katana was now a slightly longer one with five golden notches along the top of the blade. The guard of the blade was now gold and pointed out on either side with the underneath portions pink. In the middle of the hilt was a small red jewel with a small red ribbon flowing. The gilt was now purple with three golden dots along it and a golden cap at the end. Next to her floated four blades that resembled her blade in its sealed form.

Staring at one another for a few seconds, a small breeze went between them and that was when Hayuru attacked. "Blades!" Thrusting her hand out, the blades next to her soared at Rukia at great speeds. Rukia was quick to bring up her sword and redirect the coming blades, thrusting them to the side.

The blades weren't done though. They turned mid-air and went right back. Seeing this, Rukia used a quick **Shunpo** to dodge, the flying weapons dug into the dirt. Hayuru snapped her head up to see Rukia over her, her palm thrusted at her. " **Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!** " The petite girl chanted as a ball of blue flames came soaring straight to the stationed beauty.

It wasn't enough to kill Hayuru. She raised her blade and easily cut the spell apart, the flames dying on the ground around her. Swiping her hand to the side, her flying blades went soaring back at the airborne Rukia.

The ice using girl used another **Shunpo** to dodge the wave of swords. Reappearing, she brought her sword up to block the incoming strike from Hayuru who appeared before her. Using her smaller stature, Rukia let Hayuru extend before lashing out with a kick. Her foot met the metal of her floating blades.

She licked her teeth in annoyance of the blades before flashing away, dodging the two blades that would have skewered her. "Almost got me there, Rukia." Hayuru complemented her friend who reappeared a few feet from her.

"I thought I did. You've gotten much better at controlling those floating swords." Rukia gave her words of praise. "But, let me show you how far I've come." Smirking a little, she got serious and turned her blade around, tip pointing the ground. Thrusting the blade into the ground once, she took it out and did the same thing in a semicircle. Out of the holes came small ice particles that danced around her as she took a battle stance, pointing her blade at her friend. " **Tsugi no mai: Hakuren!** " Thrusting her sword forward, a large blast of ice shot straight at Hayuru.

Hayuru's eyes widened a little at the attack and how much it would hurt to get hit by it. Using the speed technique Shinigami use, the beauty avoided the blast that froze her position and created a long trail behind where she once stood. 'She's gotten better too.' Like Rukia said, she had gotten much better. If it were a few years ago, that line wouldn't have gone past a few meters where this one stretched for a mile or so.

The spar would have continued if they didn't hear a familiar voice. "I knew you two would be here." Looking to the forest, they saw their captain walking to them with his usual smile. "I must say, you girls have grown well." Jūshirō told his subordinates.

He had gotten up early and searched for Rukia to talk to her about what Ryu requested but didn't find her. Some of his squad members said she and Hayuru went to the forest to train. The white-haired male had been watching them for some time and was impressed with the strength they've shown. It was a testament to how good a teacher Ryu was, even if he was a slave driver during them.

"Captain." Quickly sheathing their blades, sealing them, they bowed. "Please stand girls." He requested of the two. Both ladies stood at attention for him.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Hayuru asked the man politely.

"I actually came here to ask something of Rukia." He said, looking at the woman. "Would you follow me?' Jūshirō asked. "Hai. I am sorry, Hayuru. We'll have to continue this at another time." She apologized to her friend. "It's alright, Rukia." The beauty waved it off with an understanding nod.

As this was going on, another person was looking for the lieutenant of squad 13. Walking down one of roads with grace befitting of someone noble class was someone many feared and respected. It was a woman of great beauty. She had long, flowing, light-blue hair, and matching eyes, that ran down to her shapely bottom. She wore the usual attire Shinigami wore that strained against her large chest and showed some of her cleavage. She had pale skin that only added to her allure. Added onto the attire was a long scarf and, oddly enough, a general's hat. Her name was Esdeath Partas, lieutenant of squad 3. "Where is that man?" The beauty asked herself as she looked around.

"Oh. Hello, Lieutenant Partas!" Esdeath was knocked from her searching by a familiar voice. Looking forward, she saw Jūshirō Ukitake walking with Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hello to you as well, Captain Ukitake, Kuchiki-san." Esdeath bowed to the captain and sister of the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"What brings you out here?" The silver-haired male asked the sadistic Lieutenant. He kind of pitied the captain of squad 3 for having such a scary woman serving him as his second. But, no one could deny her ability to get information out of anyone through her methods of torture.

"I am actually looking for Lieutenant Ashikaga. He was to meet me a few hours ago but he never showed." The beauty answered Ryu's captain. "Do you know where he is?" She asked, noting that Rukia took a small step behind the student of the Head-Captain.

Now this was the woman Jūshirō feared how she would react to knowing his friend was gone. Esdeath was another woman that caught Ryu's fancy and he caught hers as well. But, unlike Ryu, she was obsessed with the black-haired male. She even claimed that he was hers to everyone when they spared once and he beat her. It was highly amusing to him and Shunsui Kyōraku, the captain of squad 8, when the other girls that liked the stoic male glared at the woman for saying such things.

"Well, Lieutenant Partas, Ryu has been sent to Karakura town to look over a sudden increase of Hollow activity. He's been gone for about two days." He informed the woman. He was thankful that she just nodded after a moment of silence. The man was prepared to draw his blade, just in case she did something crazy, even though it was unlikely she would. You could say what you wanted about how crazy and sadistic the woman was, but she was loyal and respectful to the captains and those she acknowledged strong.

Esdeath was quiet for a few, tense to the two from squad 13, moments before the beauty spoke. "Very well. Thank you, Captain Ukitake." Her voice was calm as she bowed to her superior before going on her way.

Once out of ear shot, Rukia let out a breath of relief. "At least she didn't know who he spent the day with." The petite beauty said.

"I agree. Those two don't get along well." The white-haired male said, also happy she didn't ask what Ryu did before he left. Rangiku and Esdeath _hated_ one another. If she did find out, he was sure he would have gotten involved to stop the fight that would have ensured. "Anyway, Rukia, I came to get you because I have a mission for you." Shaking away the thoughts of those getting in a fight when and if Esdeath learns Rangiku spent the day with Ryu, he focused back on the adoptive Kuchiki.

 **~Urahara Training Ground~**

" **Nake: Benihime!** " Came the command of Kisuke Urahara as he slashed his released blade in a wide arch and out of the blade came a crimson-colored energy blast that soared at the standing Ryu who was also using his **Shikai**.

" **Doku Nami!** " Like in the spar with Rangiku, he launched a purple energy wave at the incoming crimson wave. Clashing in the middle, it caused a small power struggle before they cancelled the other out and kicked up a small explosion cloud. Ryu was quick to jump from his position, dodging the incoming **Shakkahō**.

Seeing him in the air, Kisuke decided to keep up the pressure. This time, he swung his blade across the ground and announced. " **Kamisori, Benihime!** " The same crimson attack came rushing through the ground and once it was underneath the lieutenant, it suddenly changed directions and shot upwards, straight at Ryu.

Narrowing his eyes a little, the black-haired male used a quick **Shunpo** , letting the energy attack continue through the air. Appearing behind his friend, he went for a quick draw slash that was blocked by Kisuke who spun around and blocked it. The power behind the swing caused the air to distort around them as they struggled between the clash.

The two woke up a couple hours ago and Ryu decided that he and Kisuke could do a little spar. Ryu wanted to see if the former captain had gone rusty after so long. He wasn't. The blonde male's skills were still sharp and kept the younger male on his toes.

Deciding to end this little lock of power, Ryu spun around the blade, making Kisuke stumble a little. Now behind him, the male continues to spin, his blade aimed at his back and neck. Knowing this move, having experienced it before, the former captain decided to get the hell away with a quick **Shunpo**. " **Ryūkansen.** " Announced Ryu as the momentum of the swing vaporized a good chunk of the ground once the shockwave coated with poison hit.

Reappearing a few feet away, Kisuke let his hand rest on top his bucket hat and whistled at the damage his attack did. "Damn! If I was any slower that would've caused some massive burns." The man said flippantly.

"I can see you haven't let those skills of yours rust, Kisuke." Ryu said, not lowering his blade in case the man decided to attack.

"Hehe. They don't make someone a captain if they're not up to snuff." The man retorted with his usual grin. "You've gotten better as well, Ryu. This has been the most I've been pushed in my **Shikai** in some time." Kisuke said as he was breathing a little harder and some sweat rolling down his face. The candy shop owner had long forgone his kimono top and was now wearing a black shirt he used when he was younger. It was ripped in multiple places and he had some blood pouring down those openings and a nasty gash on his left cheek.

Ryu was in the same position as his friend. He had been caught off guard by the brilliant man and was now without a top and his now pale skin had a nice shade of red from the blood. The silver-streaked haired male had some burn marks on his arms and face. His breath was also labored from fatigue. Worst wound was the one just above his eye that would heal easily. "Thank you. I've made sure to keep up my training for the future." Ryu hinted at what was coming. "Speaking of making sure we're ready, where's Yoruichi? I haven't seen her yet." He asked, bringing his sword down.

Kisuke copied the gesture, saying they were done for now, and answered. "You know her. She'll appear whenever she wants to."

"Guess that's another thing that hasn't changed in the years you've been gone." Ryu said with a nostalgic underlaying tone and small smile. shaking his head, he released his **Shikai** and sheathed his blade. "I think that's enough for today. I need to get to the school." The teacher informed.

"Alright." Doing the same, Kisuke nodded. "I'll see you after school, Ryu-sensei." He teased with his fan appearing and covering the teasing grin he had.

 **END**

 **Done and done. This chapter was mainly a little teaser of what might come and to show you more of Ryu's capabilities with his blade that will be explained later. Also hope you enjoyed the introduction of my favorite blue-haired sadist along with showing Hayuru's own Shikai. I'll be updating the OC bio page with the swords later.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Strom Out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy to be back with the fifth chapter of DG &DK. Don't have much to say other than thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Along with happy to see this story has 98 Favs, 96 Followers and 33 Reviews.**

 **P.S. Check out the Bio page when you get the change. I've added extra info about other characters along with Ryu. I'll be doing that with every chapter.**

 **Msimob12: You'll have to wait and see for her abilities. Besides, Rukia has an ice Zanpaktou so it's safe to say there can be various forms of Ice Zanpaktou.**

 **Ben56: There will be and if you want to know who, check out my OC page.**

 **DragoBlack: After giving it much thought, I placed the beautiful cat-woman in Ryu's harem.**

 **Not Beta'd yet so sorry about any grammar errors.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Chapter 5**

Deep within Hueco Mundo, the dimension where Hollows reside, lays an area that seems out of place amongst the seemingly endless white desert. It was a massive fortress that could be seen for miles. It consisted of a main building with a domed center surrounded by several large towers and smaller buildings. This island in the middle of the lifeless desert was known as Las Noches.

Within the massive building was a special area that looked to hold a king. And in the middle of the large throne room sat a man clad in white with combed back wavy brown hair with a single bang falling between his handsome face. He had matching brown eyes that held a menacing gleam underneath a soft gaze with the appearance finished off with a fake polite smile. the smile was directed at the bowing Tier Harribel.

"Was your mission to the World of the Living successful, Harribel?" The man asked.

"Yes, Lord Aizen. Just as you commanded, I faced Ryu Ashikage. The battle was interrupted by Kisuke Urahara, as you expected." Harribel reported her master, Aizen.

"Good. Good. By now, he would have called the Soul Society for back up. Well done, Harribel. You are dismissed." Aizen waved off his third strongest. Seeing her leave, he kept his fake smile on. "You're move, Ryu Ashikage; Kisuke Urahara." Aizen mused to himself.

 **~Karakura Town~**

"What the hell did you do?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked his teacher. School was alright but when he was curious about how Orihime was doing, she didn't remember what really happened last night.

"Don't worry about it. Remember what I said last night? I replaced her memory with whatever she'd come up with. Now you know what it was." Ryu explained calmly.

"Oh. That's what you did with my family the other day, right?" The carrot-top asked, getting a nod.

The experienced Soul Reaper could tell his new student had something else on his mind. "Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I'm still not sure if I can completely commit to this thing. I'm not that noble a person to promise to risk my life for complete strangers like that." He began before adding. "On the other hand. I could _never_ just stand around and watch someone else was being hurt. So, I'm in it for real now." The teen reached his hand towards the male. "At least, for now."

Giving a faint smile, he grabbed his hand in a strong shake. "Good man. I will be counting on you to handle the things I task you to do." Releasing the handshake, he stood up and walked around the desk. "Training will begin after school. Don't worry about your family. I talked to your father and explained that I hired you as my assistant."

"Heh. Smart. Alright, I'll be there." Ichigo nodded before walking out of the room.

Once he left, Ryu smirked while shaking his head. "Not noble enough, huh? You really are there son." He mused with a nostalgic chuckle. A buzzing reached his ears. Taking out his phone, he saw it was Jūshirō; telling him Rukia was about coming.

Spreading his senses, he found the gate opening and the familiar Spiritual Pressure of Rukia appear. Taking a quick pill that removed him from his body and allowed him to take his spirit form, the lieutenant vanished in a **Shunpo**. He reappeared in the city next to Rukia, who was standing on a street light.

"Hello, Lieutenant Ashikaga. I have received the information from Captain Ukitake and am at the ready to assist in any way possible." Rukia said in her usual business only voice.

"Very good. It is good to see you, Rukia." Ryu said, making the girl blush a little. "Now, let me tell you of what is happening. Like the Captain has said, there are a lot of Hollow activity. But, I have found the source of why that is happening. In a nearby school is someone of interest. He is leaking Spiritual Energy."

Rukia was surprised. "How? And, why are you slightly weaker?" She asked, finding his usual strong Spiritual Pressure was lacking a bit.

"That is because of the person of interest I was speaking about. A few nights ago, he was being attacked by a Hollow. Before I could kill it, it managed to get me. He asked if he could assist so I gave him some of my powers, allowing him to use Soul Reaper powers." He told Rukia a half-truth.

"What!? You gave a normal person your powers! Why didn't you tell the Captain!?" Rukia shouted. Ryu was usually a man who followed the rules and what he's done is against the rules and could cause major issues for him.

"Calm down. I didn't tell the Captain of this because I see something in the boy. He could be a valuable asset for the Seireitei." Again, while that was one of the reasons, he didn't let her know that he felt it was right to train the offspring of a Soul Reaper and Quincy.

"But that isn't a good enough reason to not inform the Captain!" The petite woman argued. She would have continued if she wasn't introduced with a hard stare of her teacher/superior.

"Rukia. You must trust me. I know what I am doing. The other reason I have called you here is to watch over the boy when I cannot." Ryu said, his tone letting her know he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Hesitantly, Rukia nodded. "Very well, Ryu-sensei. If you believe this person to be valuable, I will watch over him." While she didn't like it, she knew her sensei well enough. He's never steered her wrong yet.

"Thank you, Rukia. I do appreciate this." Ryu said before turning around. "Follow me. I know someone who's helped me with blending in." One of his students followed him to Kisuke's house. 'I can't believe I actually agreed to this.' The black-haired male thought to himself. He had warned his blonde friend what would happen to him if his favorite Kuchiki died because of this plan.

 **~Soul Society~**

The lieutenant of squad 3 was just walking around the Seireitei, bored. She wanted some action, but nothing's happened in some time. Esdeath would usually make Ryu spar with her, but now that he was gone, that was out of the question. It angered her that her 'lover' didn't even tell her he was leaving. As she walked, trying to find something to alleviate her boredom, her mind went back to how she met Ryu.

 **~Flashback~**

It has been ten years under the tutelage of Yamamoto and, as one could expect, Ryu has taken great leaps in power. Right now, the new Soul Reaper was in the Fourth Squad barracks, being treated of the wounds he's sustained from his recent training with the Head-Captain.

"Ara, Ara. The Head-Captain is as ruthless as usual when training." A gentle woman's voice commented. "It's something I appreciate, Captain Unohana. While tough, the results are there." Ryu retorted calmly as he let the woman do her work.

The one healing his wounds was the Captain of the healing squad; Retsu Unohana. Unohana was a beautiful woman with her slender and youthful appearance, bright blue eyes and long black hair. She wore the standard Shinigami Captain uniform, only using an obi instead of a sash. Unohana kept her long black hair tied in a long front braid that fell between her generous bosom. While she had this gentle aura around her, Ryu knew that behind that was a woman who could kill him without a second thought. He knew that she's one of the longest termed Captain in the Seireitei.

"There. All done." Her soft voice knocked him from his thoughts. He looked to see the beauty standing with that gentle smile of hers. "You should be well enough to continue training with the Head Captain within the day, Ryu-san." She informed.

Ryu pulled his uniform to his torso, being mindful of the bandages. Standing, he bowed his head in respect and thanks. "Thank you, Captain Unohana. I will take my leave, if that is alright." He said. "You may." Retsu nodded and watched as the male walked out, softly shutting the door behind him.

'She really is a miracle worker.' The third student of Yamamoto mused as he felt one hundred percent again. Ryu nodded to the random Shinigami that passed him, with them doing the same. That was another thing about being the old man's student, everyone knew who he was and were expecting many things of him. It was annoying at times, but he had some friends who helped him with that.

"Ryu!" And there was the voice of one such person. Looking ahead, he saw it was the Captain of squad 13, Jūshirō Ukitake along with another male.

This guy was tall and light-skinned with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair that was tied in a long ponytail with long bangs that framed the left side of his face. He also had a noticeable amount of body hair shown from his chest, feet and arms. The brown-haired male wore a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono draped across his shoulders that covered his Captain's uniform. Finishing off his look was thin facial hair around his mouth and cheeks. The man's name was Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of squad 8.

While Shunsui looked like a complete bum, he was actually his senior student like Jūshirō and was one of the strongest Captains behind Yamamoto.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake; Captain Kyōraku. How are you today?" Ryu bowed to the men and asked.

"Hey, hey. I thought we told you that it's fine to call us by our names." Shunsui said, his voice just as lazy as his appearance.

"That I cannot do, Captain Kyōraku. You and Captain Ukitake are my superiors and deserve the upmost respect." Ryu argued.

Sighing, Shunsui rubbed the back of his head while smiling at the younger Soul Reaper. "As strict and proper as usual. Guess Old Man Yama's influenced you more than I thought." He lightly teased.

"I still don't understand how Master Yamamoto allows you to call him that." It was one of the many things that amazed Ryu about this man; his ability to not get burned to ashes whenever he calls his master old.

"Hahah. Trust me when I say Master has come close to killing him at some points during our training." Jūshirō chuckled as he remembered some of the times the aged Captain beat his best-friend within an inch of his life when he called him Old Man Yama. But, over the years, he accepted the nickname by Shunsui only.

"Come on, Jūshirō. Don't tell him about that stuff." Shunsui said before turning back to Ryu. "So, what's going on, kid?" He questioned.

"I was just getting healed by Captain Unohana from my recent training with Master Yamamoto. You know how he can get, correct?" He wondered.

"Boy, do we." Shunsui said, rubbing the phantom pain from one of the many injuries he's sustained from Genryūsai's training. "Come on. I'll treat you to a drink." The man wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led him to the bar he was heading to anyway.

Ryu sighed in defeat and let the older student lead him to the bar. Whenever he had a tough training session with the white bearded old man, Shunsui took it upon himself to let him unwind. "Very well, Captain." The black-haired male said. He heard the silverette chuckle at his predicament and followed to make sure his friend didn't go overboard on his drinking…again.

The three students of the Head Captain were unaware of the light-blue eyes locked onto the newest student. Those light-blue orbs held interest in them. The owner of the eyes had heard of this upcoming Soul Reaper and the accomplishments he's done in only ten years of serving. He completed all his tasks without fail and earlier than expected. Ryu was a prodigy not seen since Yamamoto.

Now at the bar, Ryu could only look at his senior student with a dead-panned expression. It was a normal occurrence seeing as he would never stop being amazed at how drunk Shunsui would get. "What a lush." Ryu muttered.

"Hahah." The white-haired Captain could only chuckle while watching his friend hit on the waitress. "That's just who Shunsui is, Ryu." He said with his usual peaceful smile. "How has training with Master been?" Jūshirō wondered.

"Training has been productive. Master is teaching me many things. He keeps me on my toes every session." Ryu stated. "That sounds like Master. He's one to make sure his students are ready for the unexpected." Jūshirō agreed.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, watching Shunsui, before someone entered their space. Glancing at the person, Ryu was luck he had almost perfect control over his emotions or else he would be a blushing mess. It was a woman that appeared to be in her early twenties with long light-blue hair that reached her shapely bottom and matching eyes. She wore the standard Shinigami uniform that strained against her rather large chest that rivaled Rangiku's. The pale skin added to her allure. Finishing off her lovely appearance were a long scarf and generals hat.

Jūshirō recognized the woman and gave her a smile. "Hello, Lieutenant Partas. What do we owe the pleasure?" He asked. When the Captain said the name, Ryu's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He recognized the name instantly as he's heard many rumors circulating around the beauty.

'So, this is the Lieutenant of Squad 3 that everyone fears.' The rumors surrounding Esdeath didn't paint her in a good light. She was hailed as a crazy sadist who got off on torturing anyone who gets on her bad side.

"Good evening, Captain Ukitake; Captain Kyōraku. I was just getting a drink when I spotted you." Her light-blue orbs landed on Ryu and he suppressed a light shiver. "I am sorry, but I don't believe we have been introduced. My name is Esdeath Partas, Lieutenant of Squad 3." She stretched her hand out.

Looking at the hand for a second, he greeted himself with a firm handshake. "Hello to you, Lieutenant Partas. My name is Ryu Ashikage; member of Squad one."

"Oh. You're the one everyone has been talking about." Esdeath said, now looking him over, now that she was close. He seemed strong, but she'd wait and see. "The one Head-Captain Yamamoto took as a student. Very impressive." She said.

Ryu's eyes never left her as he nodded. "Thank you. It's been an honor being trained under Master Yamamoto. He's been an excellent teacher." He praised the man he had great respect for.

"So I've heard." Esdeath mused before her eyes took a weird gleam. Next thing that happened shocked the occupants. She unsheathed her katana and swung it at the unprepared Ryu at speeds not many could follow.

Ryu wasn't one of those who couldn't follow. Quick as lightning, Ryu blocked the blade with his sheath. He ignored the shocked looks being sent his way as Ryu's slit pupils were clashing with Esdeath's blue.

Shunsui's drunken blush disappeared the instant this happened. Both Captains looked ready to interfere. "Lieutenant Partas. What is the meaning of this?" Jūshirō asked, his pools never leaving the woman.

Her answer didn't come until she smirked and brought her sword back and sheathed it. "I am sorry, Captain. I just wanted to see if the new student of the Head-Captain was as good as they said." She rationalized her actions. "Why don't we have a duel?" She suggested.

Ryu was honestly surprised about the request and didn't respond, thinking over the request. Truth be told, he wanted to test his skills against someone other than a man who has thousands of years of experience and power over him. Glancing at the stoic Captains, waiting for his response, he turned back to Esdeath. "Very well. I accept you challenge." He agreed, standing.

"Wonderful." Esdeath's smirk grew and went for her blade. She couldn't grab it as Jūshirōhad stopped her hand. "Whoa now! Let's take this challenge somewhere else. Don't want to wreck the bar." Jūshirō advised with a light warning edge that Esdeath picked up on.

"Sounds good to me." Ryu agreed. "What place do you have in mind, Captain?" He asked.

Releasing the woman's hand, he turned back with a smile. "Follow me." He said as he began to make his way out the silent bar.

"This should be good." Shunsui muttered before putting some money on the table and followed the three. "Sorry about the mess." He bowed to the other's before turning on his heel, catching up to them.

Ryu wasn't surprised once he was ready to battle Esdeath, news had spread and everyone was here to watch the battle between the sadistic Lieutenant and the newest student of the strongest Captain. Nor was he surprised to see his best-friend in front of him, worrying. "Rangiku. Stop worrying. I'll be fine." He knew his words were useless with the woman, but he had to hope.

"But Ryu, you've heard about this crazy bitch, right? She won't hesitate to kill you!" Rangiku tried to convince the person she loves to not fight the sadist.

Letting out one of those rare smiles that melted any ladies, Ryu continued. "Trust me. I'll be fine." He gently reassured. The man didn't know that his smile was seen by Esdeath and it did something to the cold woman.

'What…is this pounding in my heart…? I've never…felt this unless in battle.' Esdeath was utterly confused as she placed her hand on her heart to try and stop the heavy beating. Shaking those thoughts away for now, she put her game face on for the duel.

"You know, this would be the first time we see what young Ryu is capable of. Should be interesting to see how your teachings went with him, Old Man Yama." Shunsui commented as he was standing next to his master with his white-haired friend as his side.

Yamamoto heard him and only nodded his head. He had been training the younger Reaper for the past ten years and he was eager, even if he didn't show it, on how far his skills have come in such a short time against someone weaker than himself. "That it will." He muttered, watching as his newest student got in his signature stance. Esdeath took her own blade out and stood ready.

"So, this is the kid the Head Captain has taken interest in." Away from the three stood some of the other Soul Reapers talking about the new male. "Doesn't look like much to me." The person scoffed. Said person was a relatively petite woman with grey eyes and black hair that was worn short with two long braids wrapped in white cloth, each ending in a gold ring. She wore a black skin-tight shirt and hakama pants. She had a nice ass that made up for her B-cup.

"Cold as always, Little Bee." A teasing female voice told the tiny woman, making her blush as she looked away from the woman next to her. The speaker was a slender, well-endowed, woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises and purple hair that was cut similar to the smaller woman's hair without the braids. Finishing off her appearance, she wore the same outfit as 'Little Bee' with the added addition of a black ribbon around her neck and a long-sleeved Captains jacket with the Kanji spelling out 2.

"I-I told you I don't like you calling me that, Yoruichi-sama." She pouted with a large blush. The blush grew when the woman just laughed at her. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Soifon." The now named Yoruichi told the true name of 'Little Bee'.

Ryu, now focused, could see the woman was a Lieutenant for a reason. 'I don't see any opening in her stance.' His sharp eyes tried to find a way in but couldn't.

'Such an interesting stance.' Esdeath was taking in Ryu's form as well. 'You don't see many using the quick draw style.' Him using an old style made him even more interesting. Silence resonated through the small field, waiting for either to make the first move.

Unsurprisingly, it was Esdeath to make the first strike. Rushing in with a side slash that Ryu blocked by lifting his blade slightly out of his sheath. Parrying the strike, he fully unsheathed his blade, going for an upward slash.

The beauty leaned away from the slash and lashed out with a kick that Ryu blocked with his sheath. 'Damn!' Even though he blocked, it didn't mean that there wasn't serious power behind the blow, making him skid a few feet back. 'Stronger than she looks.' The man noted before leaning forward, letting the second slash zoom past his hair. His low sweep kick was dodged by the beauty.

Twirling in the air and gracefully landing, she went for a strong thrust. Leaning his head to the side, the steel missed his cheek by centimeters. Grunting a little, he tried to land another blow, only to miss the beauty as she danced around the blade. Spinning on his heel, he went for a slash to the head that she ducked under.

Now unprotected, Esdeath countered. Her fist would have been lodged into his gut if he didn't use his sheath as a shield once again. She clicked her teeth a little as the push back gave him a little room to breathe. Not wanting to let the pressure lessen, she charged again.

Ryu blocked the incoming strike before going for his own slash she parried. Steel clashed against steel in a high-speed battle of dominance with a shower of sparks coming to life every time they clashed. Anyone under Lieutenant level couldn't keep up.

Esdeath's grin was growing wider and wider with every move. He was good. While she was holding back, he was keeping up with her and making her put more strength into her strikes.

Ryu was thinking the same thing as the woman, while not as skilled as Yamamoto, was good. Every time he tried to slice, she parried and countered almost flawlessly. It was only because of his training that he hasn't been cut.

Dodging one of his attacks, him overextending, Esdeath took the change to run him through. She didn't see the small gleam in his eyes as she thrusted. Just as her steel was about to taste blood, he disappeared in a burst of speed. Her head shot up when she saw a shadow over her form.

Sword over his head, he was coming down while announcing his attack's name. " **Ryūtsuisen.** " The blade would have gotten her shoulder if she didn't propel herself back. Once the sword crashed against the ground, a large dust cloud was created, blocking his figure.

Light-blue eyes never left the cloud as she waited for him to make his next move. Inwardly, she was praising him for his feint and if she wasn't who she was, she would have been in the Squad 4 barracks. Instincts flaring, she was quick to block the quick draw slash. "Ghua!" Esdeath coughed as she felt the wind blown out of her. Looking down, she saw his sheath planted deep into her gut.

Stepping through his attack, he pushed her back several feet where she landed and put her hand over her stomach, gasping for air from the bone crushing strike. "It's a move called **Sōryūsen**." He informed.

Esdeath heard his words but was still in shock of being hit. Since becoming a Lieutenant, no one, other than the Captains, she wasn't even injured in battle. A light blush formed on her face as she stared at her opponent. She admitted that he was handsome and his skills, so far, did turn her on. Truthfully, she had been searching for a lover and, now across this man, Esdeath thinks she finally found her mate. 'We'll see.' The beauty mused to herself, focusing on the battle once again.

It was Ryu who started the second round. Disappearing in a fast **Shunpo** , shocking some of the viewers, he came to view. " **Rairyūsen!** " Sword erupting out of the sheath, the higher-powered ones noting the light shine to the blade, it clashed with Esdeath's steel. The impact was so great it created a shockwave and the sound of thunder resounded through the area, making their cloths and hair ruffle in the wind.

Struggling a little, Esdeath let the blade slid against her steel before pushing him back with a kick. Raising his sheath for another quick block, he was a little surprised when her foot stopped before connecting and her other leg slammed into his face, making him lose his grip on his sheath. Grunting, feeling his jaw go a little numb, he stopped his skidding and rubbed the injured area. 'Damn. If I didn't move my chin an inch back, my head would have been kicked off.' He thanked his body for reacting the way it did. 'She most likely won't allow me to get my sheath back.' Ryu mused as it would only make her winning harder.

'Good reflexes.' Esdeath took another good point before using her own **Shunpo**. Grinning, she went for a strong left that was deflected by Ryu's right arm. "How will you fight without using your sheath?" She asked while her blade was parried by his own.

"You'll find out." Ryu gave his simple response before stepping back a little, dodging the high slash, only getting some of his rave hair, and attacked with a palm-strike. Having his arm caught didn't stop him from jumping up and slashed at the hand holding him.

Not liking the idea of having one hand, Esdeath released the appendage, letting her hand dodge the strike. Turning her palm upwards, facing him, she called. " **Hadō # 31: Shakkahō!** " Out of her palm came the flaming destruction spell.

He surprised and impressed many by twirling in the air, cutting the spell in half. Feet touching the ground, he charged with his sword, now holding it in one hand, brought back. Esdeath was quick to parry, only clipping some of her locks, and counter with a wide sweep he pulled himself away from. Ryu didn't expect the woman to rush into his guard, not giving him time to block the heavy fist to his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Some spit flew out, but he gritted his teeth and pushed through the pain.

Again, his ability to not be knocked out by her attack amazed her. She did a quick sweep to his legs when she saw his sword arm move. Raising his leg high, she went for a crushing heel drop but, once again, Ryu surprised her.

Knowing he might be in serious trouble if her next attack connected, the falling male was quick to do a one-handed hand-stand and brush her kick to the side, leaving her wide open. Swiftly switching hands, his steel met flesh. Once she jumped back, he got himself back on his feet. The only sound through the area was the light tapping of Esdeath's blood dripping off his blade.

Her heart was filled with adrenaline while her eyes were open in shock when she felt the wet liquid roll down the left side of her cheek. Wanting to make sure if she was correct it what it was, she touched the spot and was proven right. Ryu's steel managed to produce the liquid she knew so well from her torturing sessions. 'My…blood.' Now realizing that he was the first one to draw blood from her since attaining her rank, a warm feeling grew in her heart.

She wasn't the only one shocked. No one expected Ryu, even though under the teachings of Yamamoto, would score a hit on a veteran Lieutenant like Esdeath Partas. She was someone who was almost at Captain rank in power and skills.

Yoruichi let out a whistle. "That's damn impressive." She complemented as she was shocked with what Ryu managed.

"Well, well. Guess this kid is living up to the hype, so far." A male's voice reached her ear. Turning, she saw the man. He had long blonde hair that reached his lower back with a straight cut and brown eyes. The man wore the same attire as most of the people watching the battle with the addition of a Captain's coat with the Kanji of 5 on the back. For some reason, his face was set to show his white teeth.

"Hey, Shinji." Yoruichi greeted the man with a nod. "Yeah. The kid is giving little miss sadist a good spar. Who would have thought he'd manage to cut her?" She stated as she waited for the break in the battle to end.

"Yeah. Quite the surprise too. Hey Rose! You been slipping with keeping your Lieutenants strength?" Shinji teased as he turned to look at the man he called to.

Rose has purple eyes, long, wavy blonde hair and a perpetually bored expression. Standard Shinigami outfit was his attire with the addition of a white cloth like a conductor of an orchestra would wear and another Captain's coat, this one having the Kanji of 3 written on the back. The man just shook his head with a small smile on his face. "No. I am as surprised as you. Well, I guess I shouldn't. He _is_ being trained by the Head-Captain." While his face showed disinterest, his purple eyes watched every more of the battle like a hawk.

"He is right, Captain Shinji. This is the man the Head-Captain had shown such an interest in to train him." A smooth, collected voice spoke, making them turn their heads to see the new comer. It was Aizen, only younger and dressed differently. He appeared as a mild-featured youth with brown hair styled in a way that showed he hit the books a lot with soft brown eyes and square glasses. Setting him apart from the regular Shinigami in appearance was the band on his arm that read he was in the same squad as Shinji.

"Ah, Sōsuke. Was wondering where you were." Shinji commented as his Lieutenant stopped a few feet from him and bowed.

"I apologize, Captain. I heard about the spar a little later as I was doing some paperwork." The book-worm looking man explained. His eyes then turned to the silent field, locking on to Ryu staring down, the now fine, Esdeath. "I must say. It is impressive for someone so new to be able to keep up with Lieutenant Partas for this long and cut her." Sōsuke commented, his glasses gleaming a little in the sunlight.

Shunsui stared at the newest student of Yamamoto with a smile. "Damn, Old Man Yama. You trained this kid well. To think he managed to cut Esdeath after only ten years of training under you." The man praised. "Impressive indeed." Jūshirō added on. "He didn't even flinch when his sheath was knocked away and adapted to the new situation without hesitation."

Yamamoto gave a short nod to his first two students, holding in the pride he felt for Ryu in fighting so well against someone powerful, other than himself. "He has done well in these years. Unlike someone, he doesn't give backtalk." The man said, not so subtly glancing at the scruffy faced Captain who could only chuckle sheepishly at the accurate memory the old man had.

"Way to go, Ryu!" Came the cheer of Rangiku. The beauty was happy to see the ice woman knocked down a peg. Since both were Lieutenants, she tried get to know the woman only for her to scoff at her and say she doesn't associate herself with weaklings. It took her now dead Captain to make sure she didn't fly off the handle and start something.

Back with the fighters, Ryu tensed as he felt a chill run down his spine and the field. It all generated from the not moving general hat woman. 'This can't be good.' He mused, getting ready for what's to come.

"Well done. You managed to do something not many can." Esdeath began as she looked up, so he could see her intense stare. "And I will reward you by showing more of my powers." Lifting her blade level to her eye, she chanted. "Devour, **Korioni!** (Ice Demon)" Her spiritual pressure took a giant leap and the ground around her froze. It would have reached the spectators if it wasn't for the Heat Captains own abilities, melting the ice with ease, all the while never letting his gaze leave his student.

'Damn! This is more than I expected.' Ryu grunted to himself as he felt the power push down on his shoulders. Great as it was, it couldn't even compare to what he's felt from his teacher. Still, the release of her **Shikai** and the boost in power told him he needed to answer hers with his. "Destroyer of heaven, conqueror of earth. He who consumes all dark. Phoenix of death. Strongest of the kings of hell, arise; **Astaroth**!" Even though the sheath wasn't in his grasp, it still rotted away from the release. His increase of power stopped the ice from reaching him.

When it was said and done, Ryu took in the form of her **Shikai**. He was expecting more than just a simple blue-steeled rapier. But his slit pools caught the new addition; a strange tattoo right above her cleavage that glowed the same as her blade.

Licking her lips, Esdeath's grin grew as she felt his power push against hers. "Here I come!" Slamming her hand into the ground. Ryu was confused for about one second before multiple large ice spears appeared underneath him. His poison melted most of the ice, leaving only a small sliver coming at him, which he crushed with his palm. "My turn." Ryu warned before bringing his sword across his chest. The steel burst to life with a purple aura that screamed death. " **Doku Nami.** "

She wasn't stupid enough to try and see if her ice would stand this attack, so she used her ice to send her up, with the attack dying before it hit anyone on the sides. 'Poison so strong it can destroy my ice even when it was created at such a close range. What a dangerous ability.' Esdeath mused to herself, her sharp blue eyes taking in the aura surrounding Ryu. 'That just proves he's worthy of being my mate.' The beauty though with a blush that ended as soon as it appeared as another one of those poison energy blasts soared at her.

Ryu was impressed of what the woman did next. She created a powerful enough ice wall to hold off his poison attack before eating through. His **Shikai** was brought up quick to block his opponents **Shikai** , who reappeared using a **Shunpo**. 'Hm. She figured that out quickly.' He mused as his poison wasn't eating away at the blade. The steel was glowing light blue, protecting her from his swords ability.

Angling her rapier, redirecting his blade, she slammed her foot into the ground, creating another ice spike at his extended arm. To some, the outcome wasn't surprising as the ice melted before it could pierce his skin, but to those who are experienced they saw the attack get a little closer to his skin before being disintegrated. Esdeath's grin stayed on her lips as she jumped back right before she got a large cut on her chest. 'So, the more **Reishi** I put in my attacks, the easier it gets to bypass that wall of his.' The beauty realized.

'She's good. Already figuring another one of my weaknesses.' Ryu continued to give it to this woman with how good she was. 'I'll have to step it up then.' Mused the black-haired Soul Reaper before going on the attack. Putting more energy into his blade, he sliced the ice wall that Esdeath created like butter. " **Weissschnabel**." From above came medium sized shards of ice, all directed to pierce him.

Ryu was more than prepared to block the move. Pointing the blade at the attack, he announced. " **Kaze No Kabe.** " In front of his blade came a powerful wind shield that protected the caster, deflecting the ice. He didn't have time to relax as he spun around, blocking the quick thrust to the back.

Backing off, Esdeath plunged her rapier into the ground. The blade glowed brightly as she stared at Ryu with a grin. " **Aisudebiruzufīrudo**. (Ice Devils Field)" It started from where she stood as a wave of ice encompassed the ground. Jumping to the air, he barely dodged the quick spike of ice that cut through his poison armor.

'Shit!' Cursing, Ryu wasn't fast enough to block the powerful, ice coated kick to his sternum, sending him back to her playground. The second his back touched the ice, he felt it begin to creep over him, threatening to capture. Releasing more of his poison, he melted the ice and used a swift **Shunpo** to get back in the air where Esdeath was. He winced a little as he felt his stomach churn from the crushing blow.

"Wow. Girl managed to get through that wall of his." Came the impressed whistle of Shunsui as they were now looking to the sky. "He might be in some trouble, now that she knows how to bypass that poison of his." He added, eager to see if Ryu could come out on top. "What do you think, Lisa?" Glancing over his shoulder, he asked the woman behind him.

"Lieutenant Partas is known for her battle skills along with her ruthlessness. She will go for the kill now, Captain." Lisa's voice was stern and analytical, matching her appearance. She appeared as a young adult woman with turquoise eyes that were behind red square glasses. Her long black hair was kept in two braided pigtails and straight bangs. Her hakama was shortened enough to be labeled a skirt with the top being standard. On her arm was a badge of the 8th squad.

"Now, don't be so quick to judge, Lieutenant Yadōmaru. Ryu might give us a surprise." Jūshirō commented as he waited to see how his junior might turn this around. Yamamoto was silent as he watched his student. He had an idea of what he might do next and waited to see if it might work on her.

"He's done." Soifon wrote the match off. The only reason she was staying was because Yoruichi-sama wasn't moving. "Don't you think, Yoruichi-sama?" She asked her teacher.

The purple-haired beauty didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I don't think so." Was all she said.

'Good. It's starting to work.' Ryu thought to himself as he started to see Esdeath taking deeper breaths than before.

'W-What's going on?' The woman asked herself as she was almost gasping for air at this point. 'My lungs…feel like they are on fire.' Each breath was becoming harder to take and her heart was beating faster than before. "What…have you done? Wheezed out the light-blue haired Lieutenant as she noted that he wasn't breathing as hard as she was.

"My Zanpakutō is somewhat tricky." Ryu began as he glanced at his trusty sword. "Whenever I attack, it releases a small amount of poison to linger when the attack ends. After a few attacks, you're now feeling the effects. The reason it took this long, when it only takes of few seconds, was because of your ice in the air, slowing its effects. I'm glad it is taking its toll now. I don't think I can take another one of your hits." He commented, holding his sore stomach that ached.

Everyone was shocked at the plan he devised. Everyone but Yamamoto who simply nodded, feeling some pride that his student dealt a large blow on a senior Soul Reaper.

Chuckling a little, which Ryu found a little odd, she nodded. "Very well. I accept my defeat." Her announcement shocked many. The woman would never admit defeat!

Lowering themselves to the ground, they sheathed their **Shikai's** , undoing the effects their powers had. "Thank you, Lieutenant Partas. You were a powerful opponent." He spoke with honesty and gave her the same smile that made her heart race.

'He's the one.' Esdeath was now surer than ever about her decision. Walking up to him, she gave him her own smile. Ryu let her get closer to him as the smile held his attention and curiosity. "You really do deserve the praise given. Along with this." Everyone was confused at what she meant by that but that confusion turned to shock by what she did next.

Cupping his cheeks, Esdeath gave the shocked Ryu a passionate kiss. He couldn't even push her away as her cold lips felt rather good against his. Esdeath was greatly enjoying her first kiss. His warm lips against hers was something she relished. But, all good things must come to an end. Leaving the kiss, but keeping herself close, she smiled at the lightly blushing Ryu.

"From now on, you're my lover." Esdeath proclaimed without shame.

"Well…this was something I didn't see coming. Who would have thought Ryu would melt that icy heart of hers?" Shunsui said with wide eyes and a small smirk as he saw the shocked expression of Ryu and Lieutenant Matsumoto, who obviously cared for the male.

"Indeed." Jūshirō added with his own small smirk and a light blush. Hell, even Yamamoto widened his eyes for a second at the situation his new student was in.

Just as Esdeath was about to kiss him again, she came face to face with an angry Rangiku who pulled Ryu away. "Get the hell away from him, you ice bitch!" She yelled.

 **~Flashback End~**

Esdeath growled a little at the memory of that 'slut' Rangiku pulling her lover away and yelling at her. It was only because of the Captains being there that the strawberry blonde wasn't dead. What pissed her off the most was the fact Rangiku was familiar with her lover and he didn't even say anything when she clung to him. She could guess it's a good and bad thing he's so straight faced. Good because he never did anything when Rangiku did that and bad because he never did anything when _she_ pressed against him.

After everything calmed down, Ryu had explained to her that he wasn't looking for a relationship right now but wasn't opposed to being friends. She took what she could get but didn't stop trying to make him fall in love with her. In her mind, her plan was working as he wasn't so stoic like before.

'And speak of the slut.' Knocked from her thoughts, Esdeath saw Rangiku walking across from her and scowled.

Rangiku was having a good day. Today she was off, and she could do whatever she wanted. While she would usually hang out with Ryu, it made her a little sad since he was on a mission, but she could get a good drink and just unwind. Opening her eyes, she scowled a little when she saw that sadistic ice bitch.

Ever since she that day, she made it a priority that Esdeath didn't get Ryu. Like Esdeath, she was happy he was so straight faced and never fell under the allure that was the Partas. As she got closer, Rangiku got an idea to mess with her head. "Hello, Esdeath!" The beauty greeted.

Esdeath was now curious about the greeted. Rangiku just glared at her until they passed but now she greeted her. 'What's she up to?' She asked herself as she was now in front of her fellow Lieutenant. "What is it?" She didn't hide the bite in her voice.

"Oh, nothing. Was just wondering if you've seen Ryu recently." Rangiku asked _innocently_.

"I have not. He's on a mission." Esdeath narrowed her eyes at the woman. "What do you want, Matsumoto? I'm busy." She questioned.

"I just wanted to let you know I spent some time with Ryu before he left." She got the desired effect of the woman stiffening before giving her a death glare.

"…Really?" Her voice was soft and ominous. It was a tone anyone in the right mind set to see that they should get away from her as far and as fast as possible.

"Yes we did. We spent the _whole_ day together." Rangiku caught the edge but didn't care. Pissing off the ice queen was her third outlet of pleasure, behind being with Ryu and what she does at night. "He even walked me back to the squad barracks." She was quick to unsheathe her sword, blocking the strike of the irate Esdeath. "Oh. Did I say something to upset you?" She continued to push her buttons.

Esdeath leveled her a glare that would even make the veteran Shinigami shiver. "It seems you just won't learn your place when it comes to my mate." She said.

"Now, who would your mate be? Ryu certainly isn't. He's never gone on a date with you." The Lieutenant of Squad 10 retorted, pushing the beauty back a few feet. "The usual place?" Rangiku asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Esdeath nodded before the two vanished in a **Shunpo**. They reappeared where Ryu usually did most of his sparing and training sessions, the cliff looking over the Seireitei. "Devour, **Korioni**!" "Growl, **Haineko**!" Esdeath's wave of ice was blocked by the ask of Rangiku's **Shikai**.

"You should know that ice won't reach me." Rangiku commented as the ash swirled around her.

"And _you_ should know how powerful I can make my ice." Esdeath argued as she swung her blade across the ground. " **Aisudebiruzufurīzuu~ēbu**. (Ice Devils Freezing Wave)" A wave of ice came rushing at the ash using beauty.

Rangiku responded by raising her hilt. " **Asshutsuisutā**. (Ash Twister)" Her ash came back to her and turned into a large wall, taking the hit without problem. When she didn't feel any resistance against her blade, she swiped to the side, letting the ash disperse. Calling back a portion of her ash, she created an ash blade on her hilt to block the thrust from the airborne Esdeath.

Struggling against the other for a few seconds, Esdeath leaped away when a cloud of her ash was about to blind side her. Holding her sword horizontally, she called. " **Aisudebiruzuburizādo** (Ice Devils Blizzard)." Like the name suggested, from her blade came a harsh blizzard that froze everything it touched.

Clicking her teeth, as she felt some of the ice freezing a portion of her small blades, she called the rest back to her and announced. " **Asshukuraudo** (Ash Cloud)." A layer of ash covered her form just as Esdeath's attack reached.

It was Esdeath's turn to click her teeth as she knew what Rangiku was doing. Ending her attack, Esdeath saw her opponent wasn't trapped and soon thrusted her hand up, creating an ice wall. The wall couldn't have appeared sooner as a large blast of ash crashed into the solid water barrier. Thrusting her fist into the ice, out of the other side came a giant ice version that ploughed through Rangiku's ash.

Using another **Shunpo** , Rangiku appeared a few meters away, her hand pointing at the grounded Esdeath. " **Hadō #33. Sōkatsui**!" A concentrated blast of blue flames came rushing out of her palm.

Jumping to the sky, Esdeath watched as the blue flames melted some of her ice. 'Gotten stronger.' She mused, remembering how her technique didn't have that effect in their last battle. The beauty grinned a little as this will be more interesting that last time. "Not good enough. **Grauhorn!** " Raising her blade, she created a huge horn of ice from thin air that flew at Rangiku, threatening to pierce her.

Blue eyes widened as the ice horn came at upon her. Clicking her teeth, she called her ash around her before pointing thrusting her hilt at the ice. " **Asshudoragon** (Ash Dragon)." The ask molded into a giant dragon that roared to life. "Go!" The dragon did as it's master commanded and crashed into the move. Colliding, both attacks struggled for a few minutes before it ended in a draw, both destroying the other. Rangiku wasn't finished as she remolded the falling ash into something else. " **Hoso Dan Hai No Ha** (Shredding Ash Blades)."

'Bitch!' Esdeath cursed her opponent as the ash particles clumped together to form multiple sharp blades, all soaring at her. Raising her blade, the beauty showed how good she was with her blade alone by parrying each ash-blade with grace. She bashed one away before flipping over one that slammed into another blade aiming for her back. Flipping her sword to point at the ground, she announced. " **Kōri No Akuma No Kabe (Ice Devils Wall)**." A strong wall of ice surrounded her person, blocking the barrage of ash blades that would have skewered her.

Pulling the hilt back, recalling the ash to block the second wave of ice shards that Esdeath created. She had to move to the side when one of the ice shards got past her shield, only cutting off some of her flowing locks. "Hey! That could have killed me!" Rangiku shouted at the woman.

"If I was aiming to kill you, you'd be dead." Esdeath stated in a matter of fact tone. "Only reason you, and those other whore's, are not dead is because beloved would be upset with me." Now standing in the air with Rangiku, the beauty informed with a casual shrug.

"Beloved!?" Rangiku screamed while glaring at her rival. "Ryu is not yours and you know it! Besides, why would he like such a cold witch like you when he could have someone like me?" She said, striking a little pose to show off her body many men dreamed about.

Esdeath's eyebrow twitched a little before scoffing. "Believe whatever you want, Matsumoto. My strength far surpasses yours and, in the end, that's all that men want. A powerful lover." She argued. "And, my body is enough to catch beloved's attention." The light-blue eyed sadist did her own little pose.

"Stronger, huh? I don't think so. You've been dodging more of my attacks and you haven't even landed a single blow." Rangiku reminded the woman with a smirk. "Also, I might want to look back if I were you." She advised the beauty.

"Don't need to." She gave right back before swinging her blade behind her, bashing away the incoming blast of ash like it was nothing. "Your skills, while improved, are nothing compared to my own. Let me remind you!" Gathering a considerable amount of Spiritual Energy, she channeled it into her sword and pointed it at the woman. " **Aisudebiruborutekkusu** (Ice Devils Vortex)." Out of her rapier came a massive storm of ice roaring to life, coming straight at Rangiku.

Wide eyed, Rangiku knew if she got hit with that she's a goner. Answering the beauties strong attack with her own, she brought her ash back and channeled a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure into the ash. Thrusting her hilt at the storm, she roared. " **Shindābīmu (Cinder Beam)**." The ash condensed into a massive beam. Looking close, you could see flames mixed into the ash that rotated as fast as Esdeath's move.

Clashing in the middle, the sky was colored red and blue as the powers fought to overpower the other. The ice tornado cut what ash and flames it could while the beam attack melted the ice as fast as it could.

Esdeath and Rangiku were gritting their teeth as neither one let down on the pressure of their attacks. The problem was that the two attacks were so similar that they couldn't get over on the other. Harsh winds moved through the Seireitei, alerting everyone to the spar.

"There they go again." In the bar sat Shunsui, sipping on some sake. Across from him was his best-friend, Jūshirō. "I guess Rangiku told Esdeath about Ryu spending the day with her." He mused.

"Most likely." The fellow student of the Head-Captain nodded as he looked out the window to see the powerful attacks clashing. "Should we do something about this?" He wondered.

"Do you really want to get in the middle of that cat-fight?" He asked with a smirk when he saw Jūshirō pale a little. "I thought not." Shunsui said as he downed his sake.

The two ladies were beginning to feel their powers wane the longer the two attacks clashed. 'Shit!' Both shouted to themselves as their attack lost power every second. 'I won't lose to her!' Shouting to themselves, they poured the last amount of their strength into their moves. The sudden flux of power on both sides created a giant explosion that caught the both of them.

Out of the massive explosion came Esdeath and Rangiku, their swords sealed, with some burns and there clothing singed off. Even while falling, they continued to glare at one another before hitting the ground hard, taking away their consciousness.

 **END**

 **While I wanted to add more to this chapter, I decided not to. Don't know why, just did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if some of the characters seemed out of place. It's a little hard for me, and I hope I'm getting better at it.**

 **Give me feedback on what you thought about the fight between Ryu and Esdeath and Rangiku Vs. Esdeath.**

 **Don't know what story I'll update next and I won't be making any promises of what will come.**

 **Storm Out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: On a little roll with this story so it's updated again before another story. Hope you enjoy my effort. Happy to see that the last chapter was well received by you guys and having 106 Favs, 105 Follows and 42 Reviews.**

 **P.S. Heads up. This isn't beta'd yet. Sorry for any errors.**

 **Shadow Joestar: you know it and I'll try to make that interaction funny.**

 **Mslmob12: I remember it being on Toonami and yeah, I know how long the story was.**

 **kitsuneshade: Glad you liked the motivation I've given her.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Chapter 6**

Ichigo had just arrived at Kisuke's place and when he spotted his teacher he raised his eyebrow in confusion. The reason was because the small woman standing next to him. Her eyes were cold as she stared at him and it kind of agitated him. "Hey, Ryu-sensei. Who's the twerp staring at me?" He gestured towards Rukia.

"Twerp!?" Like Ryu expected, his student didn't take kindly to the insult and would have beat him up if he didn't restrain her by grabbing her robe. "Let go of me, Ryu-sensei! I'll kill him!" She kicked and flailed her arms.

All of it was meaningless as Ryu looked at her with a dull gaze. "Now, now. Play nice, Rukia. This is the man I was talking about, so I can't let you kill him. Calm yourself." He advised, letting the woman calm down and look at him with shock.

"Him!? He's the one you gave some of your powers too!?" The girl couldn't believe her wise teacher would ever give any of his massive power to such a stupid looking male.

"That I did." Ryu nodded before putting her down, making sure she didn't try anything by resting his hand on her shoulder. His silver orbs turned to his newest students' brown. "Ichigo. I would like you to meet another student of mine. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. From this point on, she'll be your best-friend and teacher when I can't be there." He told the carrot-top.

Ichigo looked at the woman with shock before turning back to Ryu. "Really? And how's she going to teach me anything?" The orange-haired teen couldn't see how this shorty could help him, other than annoy him.

"I suppose a demonstration is in order." Ryu smirked a little. "If you are so unsure of her abilities, spar with her." He instructed before glancing at Rukia. "Don't go easy on him, Rukia. He can take some punishment."

Knowing her teacher's style of teaching, she knew what he meant and nodded. "As you wish, Ryu-sensei." Unsheathing her sword, she pointed it at Ichigo, who entered his Shinigami form.

Seeing both ready, Ryu shouted. "You may begin!" Like he expected, his newest student was the one to come rushing at Rukia, his blade raised to strike. 'I thought I told him to not just rush in like that.' The black-haired male grumbled to himself.

'What an idiot.' Rukia thought to herself. Reading his moves like a book, she side-stepped the swing before hoping over the low swing to her legs. In the air, she kicked out, nailing him in the face. Seeing him skid back in a comical fashion made Rukia laugh. "What was that!? You left yourself wide open!" She mocked the teenager.

'Damn! She's fast!' Ichigo groaned to herself as he rubbed his kicked in face. "Just a lucky shot!" He shouted before bringing his large blade in a two-handed hold. Letting out a battle cry, Ichigo charged in, this time a little more cautious of her agility.

Letting him get close again, she dodged the horizontal slash and went for a quick thrust to the chest. Rukia was pleasantly surprised when Ichigo's blade showed up, blocking her hit. "Not bad." She gave out, making him smirk.

"Not gonna get me this time." Ichigo boasted a little before throwing her off his blade and went for a slash. Just before his blade could slash her, she disappeared like Ryu's done when they spared. 'She can use **Shunpo** too!' He realized too late and paid the price.

"You're much too arrogant." He heard Rukia's voice from behind. Glancing back, he saw the woman staring at him with her blade inches away from chopping his head off. "While you may have a large pool of Reishi, it means nothing if you can't use it properly. Along with that, you've got almost no skill, which tells me Ryu-sensei hasn't taught you much, telling me he just began training you not too long ago. You're no match against someone who has been under his training for years." Rukia commented before sheathing her blade and taking a step back from the shaken Ichigo.

The teen could only grunt and look to the side in shame. He acted too cocky and was just shown up by someone who he mocked, adding insult to injury. "I was wrong. Sorry." Knowing when to be the bigger man, the tri-breed apologized.

Staring at him for a few seconds, Rukia nodded. "Apology accepted. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you." Walking up to him, she reintroduced herself with her hand out.

Looking at the hand then at her, he grabbed it in a firm grasp. "Ichigo Kurosaki. I look forward to working with you." He said.

Ryu smirked as he watched the two act civil with one another and his student beating some humility into Ichigo. "Now that that's out of the way, we can begin real training." The two turned to the black-haired teacher who had his hands in his pocket. "Rukia. I'll leave you to teach him some basic katas. I would, but I have somewhere I need to be. Be mindful that he must be home by ten. Have fun you two." Ryu told the two.

"I understand, Sensei." Rukia nodded dutifully. "Sure." Ichigo replied as he listened to what the Kuchiki woman told him to do.

Walking up the stairs to the candy-shop, he was greeted with Kisuke. "I'll be gone for a few hours. Make sure they don't kill one another." He requested.

"Don't worry about that. They'll be fine." Kisuke said, fanning himself. "Are you going to where I think you're going?" He asked, his grey orbs a little darkened by his hat.

Ryu nodded. "I think it would be wise to greet them after so many years. See you." Waving bye, the Lieutenant of Squad 10 walked out the door and took a leisurely stroll through town. His walk ended when he came across a familiar Spiritual Pressure. "I was wondering when you would come to greet me…Yoruichi." A small smile graced his lips when he saw a familiar head of purple hair and the mischievous smirk she's known to have.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Ryu. Still as stoic as usual, I see." Yoruichi teased the man as she got closer to him. Looking a little closer, Ryu saw that Yoruichi has grown even more beautiful, if possible. She let her short purple hair grow long enough to be kept in a high ponytail. The beauty wore a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, all of which still didn't hide the fact of her large bosom. For the lower half, she wore a large beige sash around her slim waist and black stretch pants that showed off her strong legs and bountiful bottom and lightweight brown shoes. "Oh. Checking me out? Guess you have changed some." Yoruichi teased the black-haired male while running her hand down her lovely body.

"And I see you still love teasing people. Shouldn't be surprised seeing on what animal you transform into." Ryu retorted, not openly fazed by her words. He had to mentally kick Astaroth when he began to hear his cat calls. "How have you been?" Taking a small step back from the sexy woman, he asked.

"Nothing much. Just making sure I don't get rusty and get some intel." Yoruichi informed with a wave of her hand. "Speaking of intel, I saw what happened last night. Are you alright?" Now serious, she asked with concern.

Rolling his shoulder, he answered. "A little sore, but nothing I haven't felt before. That woman was powerful. Aizen must think he can rattle us by showing one of his stronger pieces so early in the game." Ryu mused with lightly narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Well, all we can do is hope this plan Kisuke put in place works out." Yoruichi said before staring at him. "Are you sure you're alright with putting her in harm's way?" She questioned.

"I don't like it, trust me. I made my feelings about this quite clear to Kisuke. But, if it is to clear your name and show Aizen's hand, it must be done…regardless of my feelings." Even while he said that calmly, you could tell from his eyes it was like he was trying to swallow something horrible.

Yoruichi let a gentle hand rest on his broad shoulder, making him look at her. "Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine. Just stick to the plan." She reminded him, getting a nod. With the serious stuff over with, she returned to her usual personality and let her slim fingers run down his body and rest at his chest. "My, my. You really have put on more strength since last time. How yummy." The beauty sensually licked her lips as she felt the hard muscles.

Ryu smiled lightly and mentally thanked the woman for taking his mind off the talk. Her scent was intoxicating and would make any weaker man quiver. "And you have grown more beautiful, Yoruichi." His voice dropped a little in a whisper that sent a tingle of pleasure to run through her. "It's kind of hard to keep my hands off you." Ryu stated as he let one of his hands grab her waste and pull her a little closer. The male loved seeing the large blush of the teasing queen whenever he decided to tease her back.

The Flash Goddess was blushing furiously as Ryu had his arm wrapped around her waist. His strength made her core quiver and she felt her womanly instincts scream at her to jump him. She didn't, seeing as that would be too easy. Gently pushing him away, she gave him a coy smirk. "Wow. Seems you changed more than I expected in these years. Speaking of changing, has Little Bee been doing better?" Yoruichi questioned the wellbeing of her student she left behind.

"Soifon…" Ryu trailed off a little at that topic. When the dark-skinned woman she idolized/loved left without a word, it obviously broke the girls heart and it was his job, seeing as he was the closest to a friend she had, to make sure she didn't go too far down a dark road. "She's been fine, all things considered. I've managed to keep her from going crazy, like you asked me to." He answered as he recalled her request before Yoruichi, Tessai and Kisuke left the Soul Society all those years ago. "Still doesn't mean I don't know what she might do when she sees you again." That was a lie. He knew she'd try to kill the master who left her.

"Fufu. I can only guess what she'll do. Just glad you are keeping her busy. Thank you." She smiled before opening one eye, her golden orb shining in mirth. "I must ask; how are you exactly keeping her busy? I know my Little Bee was quite smitten with you before we left." Yoruichi remembered how her pupil fancied the man before her, almost as much as herself. She knew how her student felt about her. It always amused her how big she would blush when she asked the assassin to do anything. Whenever she teased Soifon about spending time with Ryu, she'd be a sputtering mess.

A dull look was what she received. "Trust me, Yoruichi, what you're thinking is not happening between Soifon and I. We spar almost every day to keep our skills sharp. And, I must say, she's gotten much better from before. Hell, she might just surpass you in a few years." Ryu commented.

"Now you're really being a jerk." Yoruichi lightly punched his arm and gave him a mock glare. She took great pride in her title of being the fastest woman in the Soul Society but, if there was anyone she was okay with taking that title from her, it was her Little Bee. "Where are you headed to, so late at night?" Resting her hands on her hips, the beauty wondered.

"Just seeing some old friends." Ryu said vaguely. Yoruichi knew who he was talking about and nodded. "Still at the same place?" The male asked. "You know it. Still laying low and training when it's time." She replied.

"Thank you. I must be going then. Will I see you again?" He wondered, even though he knew the answer.

"Aw. How kind of you to be missing me." Yoruichi teased before smiling and giving a nod. "Obviously. See you later, handsome." In a show of speed, she was gone with a gust of wind.

"As fast as ever." Ryu mused with a small smile and shake of the head. Turning on his heel, he continued his trek.

It didn't take him long, only half-an-hour, to reach his destination. In the less than pleasant parts of town stood multiple run down buildings. One building stood out against the rest. It was a large abandoned ware house with the rusted gate open. 'Why am I not surprised?' Ryu mused to himself as he walked through the gate. Unsurprisingly, the gate closed shut when he entered. "Well, well. Was wondering when you'd come to see us, Ryu." A male's voice called from high above. The dark building came alive with light, illuminating 8 people waiting for Ryu. All of them were familiar faces for the ponytailed male.

"Hello to you, Shinji Hirako. It's been some time." Ryu stared at the now short-haired former Captain of Squad 5. He wore plain trousers, white long-sleeved shirt and a tie. The rather normal look was finished off by a newsboy cap and long coat.

His eyes turned to the person next to him. "Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi." Rose didn't look like he changed one bit other than his cloths. He wore a black suit with a thigh-length, black jacket and a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs and high collar that was kept untucked. "A pleasure to see you again, Ryu." Rose said with a gentlemanly smile.

"Mashiro Kuna." The next person was a young woman with short green hair with hazel eyes. She was outfitted in a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, and finishing her look was a pair of goggled atop her head. 'What a weird outfit.' Ryu thought with a small sweat-drop. "Hey ya Ryu!" Mashiro gave the man a childish wave and happy smile.

"Love Aikawa." Love was a tall male with brown eyes covered behind sunglasses and a thick black spiked afro. He sported a green jogging suit and running shoes. "What's going on, kid?" Love replied with a head nod.

"Hiyori Sarugaki" She's a very short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in spiky pigtails with her bangs clipped together by three clips. She wears a white shirt and a red jogging suit, the latter with white lines running down from the shoulders and decorated with the first kanji of her name, as well as yellow flip flops. Hiyori carries her Zanpakutō over her back. On each cheek, under each of her eyes, she has three freckles. The girl just turned her head away in a huff.

Ryu gave a ghost of a smirk before letting his eyes turn to the next one in the line. "Hachigen Ushōda." The next man was a very large and rotund man. He wears an olive-green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He has golden eyes, a pink mustache and pink hair with a black cross-bone design in the center.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ryu-san. And please, you can call me Hachi." Hachi reminded the man with a pleasant smile.

"Kensei Muguruma." The next was tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number 69 on his chest. He wears a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. Finishing off his appearance were a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. "Ryu." Kensei nodded at the male.

He let his eyes land on the final person. "And Lisa Yadōmaru." Lisa hadn't changed much other than keeping her hair styled in a braided ponytail and her glasses changed to an oval shape. She dresses in a long-sleeved sailor uniform, with a teal green/blue collar and matching pleated miniskirt that ends at her stomach, completed with a pink neckerchief. Lisa just narrowed her eyes at him with a small blush adoring her pale cheeks.

"So, what can we do your for, Ryu?" Shinji asked as he hoped off the platform and was now standing in front of their visitor.

"I was just wondering how you all are doing." Ryu explained. "I suppose you don't get much visitors and I can only assume being together for so long can get tiresome." He added on.

"What's the supposed to mean, idiot!?" Hiyori demanded of the tall Soul Reaper. "We're not a bunch of losers who need someone making sure they're alright like you do!" Her insults were rolled off him like water.

"You're just as foul mouthed as ever, Hiyori." Ryu commented. 'I can only imagine how Tōshirō would handle her being his Lieutenant. He'd be _begging_ Rangiku to come and be his Lieutenant again.' For that, the slit pupiled man was sure.

"And you still got that same stupid expression on your face!" Hiyori continued to shout. "Get back to me when you can come up with a decent insult." Like he expected, Hiyori tried to hit him with a sandal, but Ryu just side-stepped the girl, letting her go crashing into the wall.

"Haha!" Love found this incredibly funny and looked away from his manga and laughed at Hiyori comically twitching in the wall. "I missed that." The man said while wiping a tear from his eye.

"What do you do around here?" Turning his attention back to the leader of the ragtag bunch, Ryu wondered.

"Training, making sure we're hidden, along with some odd jobs around town to get whatever we need." Shinji replied with a shrug. "How's everything been on your end?" When he asked that, everyone turned to the man in question, all serious.

"Well, before I came to Karakura town some days ago, I haven't caught anything of what Aizen might be doing. If you didn't feel it, which I doubt you didn't, I fought an Arrancar the other night. A powerful one. She called herself an Espada; number 3 at that. She wasn't using her full powers, but she was still strong enough to give me some trouble. Aizen made his first move, so now Kisuke and I are making ours." Ryu informed the small team.

"Hm. I guess that's good." Shinji nodded, his voice grim. "Still, to think that bastard has people like that as his underlings." The man mused as he remembered the power Tier released when she and Ryu were fighting.

"I know. While grim, we can only hope our plan is successful and we find a way to put a stop to this." Ryu said with determination burning in those silver orbs of his. The air was tense for some minutes before Hiyori put an end to it by successfully slapping Ryu.

"Stop trying to act cool, you long-haired idiot! We'll get it done." The girl, in her own unique way, tried to ease Ryu's worries.

Now rubbing his cheek, he gave the girl small nod of thanks. "You're right. Also," He trailed off before raising his hand in a weak powered **Kidō** spell that sent her flying into a bunch of crates. "Never do that to me again. I'm not like Shinji." The male reminded the downed blonde.

"Heh. Seems you got stronger. Wanna have a little spar?" Kensei, seeing the little display of power, asked the black-haired male. "It's been some time since we last clashed blades, after all." He reminded the Soul Reaper.

"That is has. And I can tell you have all grown much stronger since then." Ryu commented, feeling the great increase in all of them since last he saw them. "Come on, Kensei! Don't fight! It's been so long since we've seen Ryu!" Mashiro protested with a pout.

"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do." Kensei told the woman. "While a spar does sound appealing, no can do. I actually have another reason I've come here." Ryu said, making them turn to him. "I've got a request to make. If you don't know by now, I have given a portion of my powers to a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki." He began.

"Yeah. We felt the kid's power awaken when you arrived." Love chimed in.

"Good. Then, you know what he's got inside him." All nodded with serious gazes. "When the time comes, I want you to make sure he is prepared to handle the power and doesn't get killed. I owe it to his parents." Ryu stated.

They all looked at one another for a minute before Shinji answered. "You know how we work, Ryu. The kid gotta come to us. All we can do is show him there are others like him. As you know, we don't have much time to train the boy fully. Isn't that what you're doing?" Shinji wondered.

"Correct. But, I ask of you, when the time comes, and I feel it coming, help him." While he wasn't begging, the group could tell how desperate he was. It wasn't like the man to ask for anything.

Sighing, Shinji rubbed the back of his head. "You're not making it easy on us. If we decline, we look like assholes." He stopped rubbing his head and nodded. "Fine. We'll help him when he comes to us. No problem."

Ryu felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders with the answer. "Thank you. This means a great deal to me. I owe you." He said.

 **~Later~**

A few hours passed with Ryu catching up with his old friends. Saying goodnight to them, and promising to visit them when he could, he walked out the building. When the door shut, he let his eyes narrow, expanding his senses over town. The male easily picked up the signature he was looking for. While suppressed well, it wasn't enough to hide from him.

With a quick **Shunpo** , he was on his way to the individual. His feet soundlessly landed on the top of a hospital building. Silver orbs locked onto the target's back that faced him. "Ryu Ashikage. What are you doing here?" Ryu wasn't surprised when the man knew he was here nor was he intimidated by the cold calculated voice.

"Hello to you as well, Ryūken Ishida. It's been some time." He matched the man's voice perfectly as the now named Ryūken turned to face him. The moonlight showing the man's features. Like Isshin, he appeared middle age but was fit for such a stage in life with fair-skin. He wore thin, frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie with a cross in the middle of a circle as a design, all underneath a pure white doctor's coat. Finishing off his appearance was narrow blue eyes and white hair with a cigarette resting on his bottom lip.

Ryūken let his already narrow eyes narrow a little more as he stared at the Soul Reaper. "I ask again; why are you here?" He asked.

'This is why I like the man. Straight to business.' Ryu admired that quality of the man. "I have some questions only a man like you would have the answers to." Informed the Lieutenant. When he didn't say anything, Ryu took that as a sign to ask away. "What truly happened on the day Misaki Kurosaki died?"

A tense silence was all he got as Ryūken gave the man a hard stare, warning him that this was a sensitive topic. Not surprising to the black-haired male as he knew his feelings for the deceased woman. He could also sense that he and his son were the only two Quincies alive.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. A Hollow killed her. I would think all you Soul Reapers would know who died by Hollows under your watch." The bite stung but Ryu didn't let it show.

The Lieutenant didn't let up. "Do you think you can play me for a fool, Ryūken? I was there on the night when Misaki saved Isshin. I know how powerful she was. Even if she had children, there is no possible way she would have died by a Hollow. Something else happened and you need to tell me." Ryu tried to persuade the stoic doctor.

Staring at him for some time, taking a deep drag on his cancer stick, he let the smoke billow in the night air. "To think, a Soul Reaper would be asking a Quincy about something that happened under their jurisdiction. The irony is not lost on me." Flicking the ash away, he let it rest between his lips, never letting his orbs wane from Ryu. "Very well, if you wish to know this badly, I will tell you what I know." Ryūken went to tell the male of everything that happened on the day Misaki Kurosaki died and the events that followed.

 **~Next Day~**

"Good morning class. Before we begin, we have a surprise. A new student is going to join us from now on. Come in." The teacher called and the sliding door opened to reveal Rukia Kuchiki wearing the girl uniform of the high-school.

Ichigo's eyes widened the second he saw the shrimp step through the door. When Ryu told him she'd be helping him when he wasn't able to, he didn't expect her to be in his class. 'What the hell!?' He could only think to himself in shock.

Rukia gave a demure bow and spoke in an overly polite voice. "Hello. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. Please take care of me." She was then told to sit next to Ichigo, making her smirk inwardly at the stupid expression he sported. Sitting down elegantly, she extended her hand to his. "It's nice to meet you, Ichigo-san." Her obvious fake polite smile, to those who had sharp eyes, was kept on her face.

Knowing that if he exploded it would cause a scene, he grabbed her hand in a shake. "Yeah, you too." The two then turned back to the teacher, staring the lessons.

While the classes were in session, Ryu was in his office, absentmindedly jotting down some things. His mind was going over what Ryūken told him last night and what he was told unnerved him to the core. 'After dealing with Aizen, Master Yamamoto must know of this.' Ryu knew his teacher needed to know of a long-time foe returning. If he didn't know, Ryu needed to tell Isshin that what he was pondering about was correct and what _really_ killed his wife.

 **~One And A Half Month Later~**

"I don't have a choice of saying no to this, right?" Ryu asked as he got in a defensive stance. He was now wearing form-fitting t-shirt with lose martial art pants and lightweight shoes. Across from him stood Yoruichi, also in a fighting stance. "You know the answer to that." She replied with an impish grin.

'That's what I thought.' The male mumbled inwardly as he got ready for the cat-woman to start. Yoruichi had dragged him to the basement of Kisuke's house and demanded a spar. Knowing her, he never had the option to refuse. 'Damn! Still the fastest person I know!' The second she blurred from his sight, he blocked the incoming kick with his right forearm. Even though he blocked it, that didn't mean he wasn't feeling pain. 'Son of a bitch that hurt!' Ryu screamed internally as he felt his arm go a little numb.

"Oh! You dodged my first attack. You've gotten better." Leg still on his arm, Yoruichi said in surprise. Last time they spared, hand-to-hand, he couldn't block most of her moves. Her grin stretched across her beautiful face at the prospect of using more skill than she anticipated.

A competitive gleam flashed in his eyes before pushing her leg away. "You haven't seen anything, yet." Ryu said before doing the same as she did, blurring from her sight. The former Captain gave a pleasant laugh before following him in the game of tag.

To the ordinary eye, all you could see were blurs meeting and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh along with miniature shockwaves whenever they met. Ryu went for a straight punch that Yoruichi deflected to the side before lashing out with her own fist at his kidney. The man responded by bringing his leg up, blocking the fist before kicking it away and lash out with a left roundhouse kick.

The kick was caught by Yoruichi, who silently grunted from the power behind the strike. Pushing it away, she unleashed a flurry of high-speed punches that Ryu matched and deflected them all. Leaning back a little, both went for kicks that the opposing leg stopped. Both struggled to dominate the struggle before they flashed away in another series of **Shunpo**.

Yoruichi was impressed with the skill Ryu was showing her so far. His speed had increased to where she had to put more energy in each **Shunpo** to make sure she didn't get clobbered by one of his fists of kicks. That was another thing that increased; his physical strength. Before, while he could hit hard, it wasn't like it was now. Each of his blows she evaded crushed rocks without any resistance and her bones creaked with each clash. If she were honest with herself, seeing how strong he's become to push her to this level turned her on.

'She hasn't lost a single step.' Ryu thought to himself as he blocked another kick to the ribs, ignoring the searing pain to his shin. The fruits of his training with Soifon, the second fastest woman in the Seireitei, was showing as he matched the Flash Goddess blow for blow. That, along with his spars with the bloodthirsty Captain of Squad 11 that built up his strength to what it was now. Blocking another one of her high-kicks, he went to pull her in, hoping to throw off her balance. It didn't work as she jumped towards him, kicking with her free leg. Releasing the caught leg, he managed the powerful kick with a cross block. The force still drove him back, letting the beauty land on her feet before propelling herself at the Soul Reaper.

'Here she comes.' Regaining himself, he ducked under the incoming right hook before cartwheeling over the low sweep kick. Landing on his feet, he flipped over the kicking woman and lashed out with an axe-kick that Yoruichi blocked. The force was great enough to crack the ground. Grabbing the appendage, she tossed his aside before stepping up her speed and disappeared completely from his sight.

He only saw her when a firm elbow strike to his belly and the familiar purple hair waved through the wind. The air was knocked from him from the powerful blow and he had to hold in the spit that threatened to escape. Before Ryu could even think about retaliating, another one of her strong kicks bashed into the side of his head, sending him to the ground in a Ryu-sized crater. 'Shit!' Groaned the third student of the Head-Captain. His silver eyes creaked open to see the grinning Yoruichi standing over him.

"Not bad, Ryu. Not bad at all. I haven't used so many **Shunpo's** in a long time. You've gotten much faster and stronger. Guess I'm a little more out of practice than I thought." The beauty complemented the male while adding in afterthought.

Ryu responded by spinning his feet in a whirlwind fashion, making the beauty jump back. The force of the kick did send her wind to flutter. 'Damn. If I didn't dodge that, I'd be in some trouble.' Yoruichi thanked her quick reflexes.

Doing a handstand, he brought himself back to his feet. Turning to the side, he spat out a glob of blood and wiped a slight scuff mark off his cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about. To me, you're as fast as ever. If you stepped up your game, it's time I stepped up mine." Saying that, he released a massive burst of Spiritual Pressure that shocked Yoruichi. Surrounding him was a thin layer of swirling purple fogy aura that melted the ground below him. She didn't have much time to move as Ryu was in front of her in a second, with his leg lodged deep into her stomach.

Gasping out in great pain, blood spewing from her beautiful lips, Yoruichi was sent flying, breaking through multiple large rocks before she stopped, imbedded in one of the larger boulders. 'W-Wow! Such…power!' Yoruichi groggily thought as she staggered out of the body-sized hole. She coughed out a little more blood and looked up to see Ryu looking at her calmly. If she wasn't in such a state, she would be drooling over his naked chest.

"This is a technique Soifon created some time ago. It combines **Hakuda** and **Kidō**. She hasn't come up with a name for it yet. In fact, besides Soifon, you're the first person I'm using this on." Ryu told the panting woman who stayed silent through his explanation.

"You're wrong. It does have a name." While her voice was soft, Ryu easily heard her. His silver pools widened a little when she stared at him, her golden orbs lighting up. "It's called **Shunkō**." She stated as she pointed her fist at him. Electricity surrounded the covered fist and shot along the ground.

Ryu's eyes widened a little at this. 'Soifon won't like this. She was hoping this would give her the edge when she fought Yoruichi when she meets her again.' The male knew how excited the Captain was when she created this new technique to use kill her beloved master for leaving her; something he tried to convince her not to do, but knew it was just something that would happen no matter what he said.

Not knowing what he was thinking, she gave her own explanation of the now named **Shunkō**. "I know you aren't in the Keisen, but the reason for the uniform not covering the back and shoulders is because there is no need for it." When she said that, her shoulders and back glowed, ripping the portions of her outfit as she continued. "When the technique is used in its perfect form, a dense **Kidō** envelops the user's back and shoulders. By exploding it, the **Kidō** is forced to the arms and legs." When she was done, she was done charging and the aura exploded around her, making her form glow.

If Ryu was honest, he liked the look as it accentuated her beauty to seem otherworldly. 'I can see why Soifon loves her.' The man mused as this woman was a powerful fighter, charming, was easy to get along with and could take charge when the time comes. "Thank you for showing me why you're still one of the best warriors the Soul Society ever produced." Ryu praised the woman before getting back into his stance. "But, even knowing my **Shunkō** is incomplete, I will still come at you with everything I have. Get ready, Yoruichi." The Lieutenant warned the former Captain.

Following his example, she gave him a smirk. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Ryu." In a loud clap of thunder, the woman was gone and so was Ryu, only leaving a wisp of poison. Lightning and poison charged warriors clashed against the other as they slammed into one another in the air in blurs of speed only Captains could follow.

Above ground, Kisuke was lightly sipping on some tea, enjoying the peace and quiet. Said tranquil air was disturbed when he felt the ground shake and his tea poured on the coffee table. "Man! Those two sure are making some noise." Kisuke mumbled as he slowly got up. "Better see if they didn't kill one another." He mused before looking to the kitchen. "Hey Tessai. Could you come with me to make sure the two of them are alright?" Kisuke asked.

Coming out of the kitchen was the dread-locked man wiping his hands on his apron. "Of course, Owner." Tessai nodded and followed the blonde as he opened up the hatch and made their way to the training ground.

What they saw wasn't something out of the ordinary when it came to Ryu sparring or training with anyone. The ground was littered with massive craters, areas of the field were smoking with poison, and lighting, obviously from Yoruichi. "My, my. You two sure had some fun." Grey orbs found two steaming objects in the middle of the field, both on their knees and breathing heavily. The two looked like they put the other through the ringer.

"Ryu-dono certainly hasn't lost the trait of going overboard on training." Tessai mused. The former Captain could only nod in agreement.

Ryu's top was completely destroyed with his pants now shorts and barefoot. He had a nice gash in the side of his head with blood leaking down his lips and head. The male had some bruises on his arms and chest. His ponytail long, his black-hair lightly blew around in the wind.

Yoruichi was in the same state, ponytail long let loose. Her skin was a little lighter, showing his poison was getting to her, with a few scratches along her forearms. Her shirt was all but destroyed, showing more of her delicious skin that shined with the sweat from the intensity of the spar.

"D-Damn…Yoruichi…You don't pull your…punches." Ryu commented between heavy panting as he spat out some more blood that refused to stay with him.

"As do you…Ryu. If I didn't do that move…I would have been…in trouble." Yoruichi replied while licking the blood that reached the side of her face, annoying her a little.

The conversation stopped when they turned to the sound of clapping. They saw the two other occupants of the candy shop walking towards them. "As impressive as always, Ryu. You caused quite the stir upstairs, so we thought to check up on you two." Kisuke said as Tessai went to work on using his healing Kido on the two of them.

"Eh. Don't be such a wimp, Kisuke. We just got a little carried away." Yoruichi said as she felt her bones begin to go back into place with her cuts closing.

"Sorry, Kisuke. I forgot we weren't in the Soul Society anymore and was too in the heat of battle to remember that." Ryu apologized as he wiped a thin trail of blood from his chin.

"No problem at all." Lazily waving his fan, Kisuke said in his usual jovial voice. "In fact, it's refreshing to have this place being used. Yoruichi and I haven't been using this for some time." He rationalized.

Now healed up, a clean set of cloths, and enjoying some tea Tessai prepared, Kisuke addressed the Lieutenant with the strength of a Captain. "By the way; how have Ichigo and Rukia been doing? I know training is well, but what about outside of that." He wondered.

Taking a sigh of bliss from the tasty tea, Ryu answered. "The two have been getting along as I would have expected. Rukia gets on Ichigo's nerves and the boy just refuses to not mess with her." A smile was gracing his lips as he saw how the two interacted with one another. "I made sure Rukia knew that she would only interfere when Ichigo was outclassed. So far, that hasn't happened. A very interesting thing happened just the other day." The man paused to take another sip.

"Remember when I said there were students who had powers like I had when I was alive?" Kisuke gave him a nod while Yoruichi was now interested. She was one of the few who Ryu told about his time when he was a human. "Well, a young man by the name of Yasutora Sado found a lost soul trapped in a bird. A hollow was tracking the bird and when it went after the spirit, Sado, even though not seeing the Hollow, managed to land a powerful blow. While it hurt the Hollow, it didn't mean anything before Ichigo and Rukia stepped in and sent the beast to hell." He recalled the events that transpired a few days ago and the feeling he got from the silent giant.

"My, that _is_ interesting." Kisuke mused with a thoughtful expression. "What'll you do with the knowledge?" He wondered.

"At the moment, nothing." Ryu said before adding. "Just because the kid hasn't fully awakened his powers and I don't want to bring someone so young into this dangerous world." The two with him could only nod in understanding. "When he finally awakens the powers, hopefully before the time comes, then I'll assist him in any way I can. I still can't believe that Mod-Soul though." He stated, remembering how a stray Mod-Soul escaped the retraction and found itself in Ichigo's body. It amused Ryu to see the Mod-Soul using Ichigo's body to do things the boy wouldn't ever do. When all was said and done, it was decided that they couldn't just allow the Soul to die and placed it in a stuffed animal from Ichigo's house; with the Soul named Kon. "If that's all, I think I'll get some sleep. Since you know what tomorrow is, I'll be meeting the Kurosaki family before they get to the cemetery. Goodnight." The two knew what he was talking about and nodded goodnight. The second his head hit the pillow, he thought a little about how, whenever Rukia used her powers, it was getting weaker and weaker. 'Hopefully, she'll understand and not hate me when this is over.' Ryu could only hope before falling asleep.

 **~Next Day~**

A deep frown replaced the neutral line on Ryu's face as he stared at the gravestone of one Misaki Kurosaki. "Hello, Misaki. It has been some time since we've last seen one another. If you don't remember, which I doubt you would, it's me; Ryu Ashikage. Sorry I didn't come to see you earlier. I was needed elsewhere, as you can imagine." He paused, gathering his thoughts, before continuing.

"When I got back to town, I saw Isshin. The man is still as goofy as ever. But, you must know that. I've even met your oldest, Ichigo. He's something else, that kid. Stubborn, short-tempered, and impulsive. But, he's got a good heart and strong will to handle most anything this cruel world throws at him. After giving him a portion of my powers, I placed him under my wing. He's coming along nicely." Ryu updated the dead woman before his voice creaked for a second.

"To hear what happened to you, truly happened, angered me to no end, Misaki. It took everything I had to not go killing any Hollow that crossed my path. I know that wouldn't bring you back, and I think it's either Isshin or Ichigo's duty to go after that Hollow. Rest assured, your death will not be in vain. I will make sure your son becomes strong enough to face the bastard who took you awake from them." Ryu vowed, his silver pools glowing, even in the bright sunlight.

Staring at the grave for a few more minutes, he bowed his head and gave one last prayer. "I'll see you soon, Misaki. Need to make sure that idiot husband of yours doesn't embarrass your daughters and son any more than he already does." If she was here, she would have been laughing at the true statement.

Ryu disappeared in a quick **Shunpo** , reappearing a few yards away from the incoming Kurosaki family. When he spotted the family of four, he could only be amused as Isshin was on his hands, encouraging the brown-haired girl. "Just ignore him or he'll never stop. Giving guys like him attention only encourages them." He couldn't stop the light chuckle from escaping his lips at the rather harsh comment of the black-haired Kurosaki girl. It was a true statement.

His chuckle caught the attention of the family. Isshin looked at his friend with a smile. Ichigo was shocked to see his teacher in front of them so suddenly. The twins blushed a little at the handsome man in front of them. "It seems your daughter has you figured out, Isshin." Ryu commented.

"S-Sensei! What are you doing here?" Finding his voice, the orange-haired teenager asked.

"I would think it's obvious, Ichigo-kun. Since I'm a friend of your father and mother's, I would come to pay my respects." Ryu said as he slowly made his way to the two girls and looked at them. "Huh. You must be Yuzu and Karin. Your father has told me a lot about you two." He gestured to each of them. The male could see the resemblance each had to one parent. Karin looked like a young girl version of Isshin while Yuzu was a younger copy of Misaki.

"U-Um. How do you know our mom and dad, mister?" Yuzu asked while Karin was eyeing the man in some suspicion.

"Oh, right. This is our first time meeting face-to-face. Must have slipped my mind. While I may look this young, I'm actually a long-tome friend of your mother and father. I just got back to town a few days ago and got a job at your brother's school and caught up with Isshin. Hello, my name is Ryu Ashikage." Ryu introduced himself to the two with a small smile.

"Man; you're around our dad's age. Don't look it." Karin stated. "He looks like an old goat while you're still young looking." He smiled a little wider when he saw Isshin face plant into the floor at his dark-haired daughter's harsh words.

"I assure you I am." Ryu stated before staring at the brown-haired girl, who blushed under the stare. "My, my. You look exactly like a younger copy of your mother. It's uncanny, really." He stated, making her blush a little brighter. Straightening up, he looked at the men. "Come on now. We must be going to the cemetery." Ryu gestured.

The family was alright with that and continued their walk. Karin was relieved that someone her father knew was with them. Maybe with him, her stupid father wouldn't act like he normally did. She was wrong. "Come on girls, let's go!" Isshin shouted as he acted like a goof and slid across the ground. Karin didn't like this and comically kicked the man down the street.

"Huh. Guess I know who reigns in Isshin now." Ryu mused with a small smile as he walked past the girl.

This got the twins curious as they've never really met many people their father was friends with. It was Yuzu to ask. "Um, Ashikage-san. How did you meet our dad?" She questioned. Ichigo was curious about how the Soul Reaper knew his goofy father.

Thinking it over for a second, Ryu decided to give them a different version of how he met the former Shiba. "Well, we grew up in the same area. He was a couple years older than me and I was an orphan." The Kurosaki kids were shocked about that piece of information. "I was a lot colder because I was picked on because of my eyes and personality so I didn't have any friends. That's when your father came into the picture. Isshin became my best friend as he didn't shy away from my cold demeanor. We've been friends ever since, even though we haven't seen each other in some years as I got transferred to another branch of my job just after Ichigo was born." Ryu gave a little backstory while smiling softly as he remembered how Isshin and his antics were something that made him smile in the past.

"Ichigo! Uncle Ryu" A very familiar voice to Ichigo and Ryu called out to the two from the top of a nearby hill. Looking, they saw it was Rukia waving at the boy with an overly polite smile. 'What's she doing here?' Ryu thought that more calmly, he didn't tell her where he would be today, than the teenager who was freaking out since he's never introduced her to his family and, frankly, didn't want to. She annoyed the hell out of him!

"Ichigo. Do you know her?" Karin asked her older brother as she stared at Rukia in confusion. As far as she knew, her big brother didn't have female friends, other than tom-boy Tatsuki. "Is she your niece, Ryu-san?" She asked the man.

"That she is. She's also a classmate of Ichigo's here." Ryu calmly replied. "Come on, Ichigo. Let's say hi to her. You two can go on without us, right?" He questioned. "Yes. Don't worry about us." Yuzu said with a smile.

Ryu motioned the teen to follow him as he walked up the hill to Rukia. "Follow." When he got to his student, it's all he said as he walked into the forest the two following. Walking a few minutes, he stopped when he felt like they were far enough away.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?" Ichigo was the one to ask.

"I am following you." Rukia said without blinking. "It's to make sure any Hollows don't appear. But, Lieutenant Ryu. Why didn't you tell me you were following Ichigo as well?" The student asked the master.

"Like you, I felt it would be best to make sure Ichigo wasn't attacked by Hollows and I found his behavior rather strange. I know where he's going and thought it would be best to accompany him and his family." Ryu gave Rukia while sending a glance to Ichigo; telling him to not say anything.

Rukia bought it with a nod before turning to Ichigo. "I am also here to ask you something." Ichigo let his eyebrow raise. "You said your mother was killed." Because Rukia was so engrossed in the question she was about to ask, she didn't see the tensing muscles of Ichigo nor the warning look Ryu was giving. "Don't you think your mother was killed…by a Hollow?" She continued, not noticing the tight jaw of the teenager. "I mean, it is a possibility! You said, once, that you could see spirits since childhood. It's likely that with your little control of your spiritual pres-"

"SHUT UP!" The sudden roar and burst of Ichigo interrupted and shocked the Kuchiki. A weight pressed down on her shoulder and she looked to see her sensei giving her a disappointed stare. It hurt to see such a gaze upon her.

"Ichigo!" Knowing the boy was about to speak, he stopped him with a firm voice. "I am sorry for Rukia and her words. Take your time and calm down while I speak with her." Still keeping his grip and voice firm, he walked Rukia away from the raging teen, who was glad that Ryu got the woman away from her before he did something else.

When they were far enough, he let go of the girl. "Look at me, Rukia Kuchiki." Ryu commanded, her eyes refusing to meet his. Hesitantly, Rukia let her head raise and meet his own. "That was out of line. While I do agree with you, it wasn't right to ask him about such an obvious sensitive subject. I honestly never thought I would be scolding you about speaking about someone close to another person's death." Ryu knew his words were harsh and brought up old wounds, but he had to make sure his student knew what she said was wrong.

His words had the desired effect as it seemingly took her breath away as her eyes widened, recognizing her fault. Letting her head fall, she covered her face and berated herself at her coldness. She would have continued her beratement, if she didn't feel the hand of Ryu on her shoulder once more. This time, it wasn't heavy but gentle. Looking up, she saw him giving her a soft stare.

"Don't worry about it, Rukia. You were only thinking what you were doing might help him. Let Ichigo cool off before you go to apologize." Ryu's voice was soft and comforting.

Sniffling a little, she nodded. "Thank you, Ryu-sensei and thank you." Rukia gave him a weak smile. She got concerned when Ryu snapped his head to the right, his face serious. "I know you're awake so stop playing." His words made her stand ready and turn to where he was staring to see another Soul Reaper lazily standing up from a nearby tree.

"Guess I couldn't get past a Lieutenant such as yourself." The man lightly chastised herself for his arrogance in believing he could fool Ryu at all.

Ryu just narrowed his eyes, making it appear as if they were glowing, scaring the man a little. "What are you doing here? I didn't ask for any other Soul Reapers to come. And I know I've done nothing wrong. I've been giving my updates to Captain Ukitake as ordered. So, that begs the question, who sent you?" His voice and body language showed that he wasn't messing around.

Standing a little straighter, he answered. "It was because of the higher ups in the Central 46. You and Rukia Kuchiki have been in the World of the Living for much too long, so they sent me to check up on the two of you. Much to my surprise, I find the Lieutenant of Squad 13 and the adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki in Gigai." The Shinigami then lowered the hat, letting it shadow his eyes. "Now, why would that be? Is it because you've discovered the pleasures of flesh? Injured in a fight? Maybe that's why you brought Rukia here. You were injured and had to give your powers to a human and ordered your subordinate to not report this."

Rukia scowled at the man but didn't interfere as she saw Ryu's bangs cover his eyes. 'Oh, no. This will not end well for him.' She knew what might happen and was right when his head snapped up and the Shinigami was face-front in the dirt.

'Shit! I-I forgot…how scary this man was!' He realized this crucial fact much too late as Ryu slowly walked towards him, his silver orbs darkening, threatening to pierce his soul.

"I am sorry, but who are you to question how I go about my missions, _grunt_?" Ryu spat out while never letting up the pressure. "Listen closely. I don't care what Central 46 says. I'm doing my job. And you are going to do yours. Return to those arrogant pigs and tell them everything is fine. If you don't…" The Lieutenant left the threat hanging in the air, leaving it for the man's imagination.

Rukia watched the scene play out in silence. Ryu Ashikage was a man known to not take well to those who threaten him or the people he cares for. While he followed the rules, he wasn't afraid of bending them if they go against what he stands for as a person. Just seeing him like this made her realize just much Ryu cared for the Kurosaki boy.

"A-At once, Lieutenant! Pl-Please forgive me!" Bowing, the man begged, body trembling in fear. The trembling ceased when the pressure was released. "Go." He didn't need to be told twice and was gone in the fastest **Shunpo** he could do.

Spinning on his heel, he didn't make a sound as he made his way towards Ichigo, Rukia following shortly after. "Rukia. Go to Ichigo. I need to be alone." Ryu ordered before using **Shunpo**. Feeling out Isshin's slowly growing Spiritual Pressure, he returned to view to stand next to the father of three.

"Ah. Was wondering where you went, Ryu." Isshin said. "Did you say your peace?" The man asked, voice strongly serious.

"That I did." Replied the Lieutenant. They fell in a comfortable silence as neither one really knew what to say. After Ryu had told Isshin the real reason to why Misaki died, it was a good thing the former Captain didn't have all his powers or else Ryu might have needed to use his **Bankai** to stop the older Kurosaki. Silver orbs moved to the right when he felt a rather strong, but still weak, Spiritual Pressure. Just as he was about to speed off, he was stopped by a hand on the shoulder. "Why did you stop me, Isshin?" The male asked.

Isshin was staring at the direction with serious eyes. "I know this Spiritual Pressure. Trust me. Let Ichigo handle this alone. He needs this." Ryu knew he wouldn't win this argument since the only time the former Captain was ever serious was when it was personal or the situation dire.

 **~Meanwhile~**

After having begrudgingly accepted Rukia's apology, Rukia told him something that made his heart stop and blood boil. It appeared another Hollow was after his family. He didn't even think twice to leave his body in Kon's hands and speed towards the Hollow that dared to harm his family.

Brown eyes saw red at the sight he raced to. Yuzu was underneath the foot of the beast while Karin was in its grasp. Faster than what even Rukia expected, Ichigo raised his blade and jumped high, taking the arm that held his sister clean off. While it roared in pain, it stepped off Yuzu, letting the orang-haired teen rescue her. "Yuzu. Karin." Gently placing them down, he stared at them with great guilt running through his body. Again…his sisters were put in harm's way by these Hollows.

Slowly standing, Ichigo turned to the Hollow with the best glare he's ever given. He took in the monster's appearance. It was about several feet taller than himself with its entire body covered in brown fur. Its hands and feet were pink and appeared to be shaped like a bird. The mask it wore greatly resembled a Tiki mask. But, the main part of the Hollow that caught his attention was the lure appendage. 'No…Is that what I think it is…?' A light sweat ran down his brown.

"Grand Fisher." Ichigo turned and stared at Rukia after hearing her. "A Hollow that has managed to evade the Soul Society for fifty years. He attacks souls by drawing them close with his lure and attacks when they least expect. His most common targets, are women." Brown eyes dilated in shock. Memories of a little girl on the edge of a raging river before it changed to a flash with a blur of the beast in front of him appearing. The last image was his mother's bloody corpse resting on his.

Rukia was not expecting what happened next. Ichigo's Reiatsu spiked dramatically, cracking the pavement. The withering glare he was giving Grand Fisher even made Rukia scared. His glare did nothing wo wipe that horrible smirk off the Tiki wearing Hollow's face.

Ichigo couldn't contain the rage and grief that's been holding his heart for the past six years as he stared at the monster that took his mother away from him. It was well known to most people that, to Ichigo, his mother was his whole world and could brighten his day by simply smiling at him. But, that smile was replaced with blood staining his child body on that rainy day.

The death of his mother, the light in the family, changed everyone. Karin put up a tough exterior and resolved to keep any personal problems to herself. Yuzu shocked everyone as she kept her playful personality while taking care of the house work. His father couldn't even smile for months. Ichigo changed the most, changing from the happy-go-lucky boy to who he was today. He could have been worse, if his father hadn't come and talked to him, his crying sister's not far behind. It was then he started acting like a true big brother and vowed to never see his little sister's cry like they did that day.

But now…now that he was facing this Hollow, he could finally give his mothers spirt rest and himself some closure in knowing no other family would have to go through what his had to. Rational thoughts flew from his head as he charged the beast and brought his raised sword down in blind fury.

Grand Fisher responded by grabbing the large blade and tossed it to the side, the owner following. Ichigo's back slammed into the woods before colliding and skidding across the dirt.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried before turning to Kon. "Kon! Take the girls to Ichigo's father!" She didn't wait for an answer as she ran towards the downed substitute Shinigami. 'Damn this Gigai!' The Kuchiki cursed the fake body that's been sapping her powers for some time. She asked Ryu about it, but even he didn't have an answer to why it was happening. All she could do now was use her other Shinigami powers, not her sword. Just as she was about to chant, Ichigo stopped her.

"DON'T INTERFERE!" Rukia stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Ichigo get up. "This is _my_ fight! Mind your own damn business!" He never let his gaze leave Grand Fisher.

Any addition to the conversation was ended when the tiki masked beast landed in front of them, that damned smirk still in place. Using his sword as support, he glared up at the towering Hollow. "You bastard…you're the one who was on the bank that day; aren't you? Six years ago!" The boy snarled.

" **Six years ago**?" The Hollow sounded highly amused by the Shinigami's question and obvious no control of his anger. " **I'm afraid I can't remember something that far back. I see, this is interesting**." Its lure talked for him.

"Son of a bitch!" Roaring, Ichigo took another blind charge, Grand Fisher's smirk never leaving as it waited for the carrot-top to get close.

When he did, Fisher shot his fur at the teenager. Even though it had been a month since his training, he was quick enough to block the strike with the side of his blade. " **Oh. Not bad, boy.** " Fisher commented before vanishing and reappearing behind him. " **But much too slow**." Charging at the teen, Ichigo was fast enough to move, dodging the body slam that would have crushed him.

As they ran side-by-side, Fisher decided to taunt Ichigo to make another mistake so he could kill him. " **You won't be able to hurt me…if you keep running away like that!** " out of the side of his mask came a sharp appendage that looked like a tongue came out.

The force, even though blocked, was enough to send him sliding across the muddy ground. Groggily getting up, he glared at Fisher, who just stared right back. " **How pitiful. With such strength, you have the nerve to think you can fight me on your own!?** " Fisher didn't know if he should be impressed or insulted.

Ichigo didn't say anything, just gritting his teeth as imagines of his dead mother and crying sister's flashed before his eyes. 'I don't know how much pain Yuzu or Karin went through from mom's death, but I've decided, long ago, to protect them!' With his resolve strengthened, he tightened the grip on his blade. 'I _will_ defeat him!'

Fisher saw the change in the charging boy and decided to get a little serious with him. Meeting him head first, he backed off on the first powerful strike Ichigo sent his way. brining his sword back, Ichigo struggled against the claw that clashed with his steel. " **How careless! Jumping into the enemy's range without a solid plan!** " He rewarded the Shinigami's foolishness by lengthening his claws to pierce the center of his chest.

Blood was quickly coughed up by the impaled Substitute Shinigami. When Fisher ripped his claw out, Ichigo would have fell if he didn't use his sword as a crutch. Even if the wound was great, along with the growing blood lose, the orange-haired teen refused to give in!

A Flashback of a day like this, raining, came to Rukia's mind and she barely restrained herself from calling out to Ichigo in worry of his injuries. This wasn't a fight she could easily step in on. If she did, it would only hurt Ichigo's pride and his mother. 'Just like _that_ night.' Worry filled her heart as she watched the guy was growing to like fight against the evasive Hollow.

Glancing at his bloody claw, Fisher staring at the blood spewing teenager. " **You're impulsive! You sent away your comrade based on a fleeting emotion and then lunge at your enemy, that emotion blinding you. Well, in this way, you'll perform for my amusement before you die**!" Fisher mocked with a dark laugh.

As Ichigo coughed up more blood, he managed to stop and only glare. Only the sound of the rain and his heavy breathing filled the air. After staring at the man for a few moments, his eyes lit up in recognition. " **Oh. Now I remember you. You were that boy by the river with that large amount of Spiritual Pressure**." Ichigo continued to scowl as Grand Fisher grabbed his lure. " **While I could have just eaten you and become stronger, there was something about that woman that just made her more…** _ **delicious**_." The way he said the last word made Ichigo's blood scream at him to cut this bastard to pieces.

Letting out another enraged battle cry, he went to decapitate the monster but it decided to go for Ichigo's heart once again when he took his hand away from his lure. What it revealed made him stop dead in his tracks. It was the face of his mother, Misaki Kurosaki, staring directly at him. " **Do you know how I've evaded the Soul Society for fifty years?** " Grand Fisher asked rhetorically. " **It's because of these claws. When I pierced you with them, they showed me your memories, along with the most precious person in your life.** " Fishers smirk seemed to grow as he continued to taunt the young Shinigami. " **Everyone, even the most battle worn warriors, have someone they** _ **could never**_ **cut. I've shown my hunters of those people before I cut them down.** " He explained his underhanded tactics that kept him alive for so long.

Angry as hell, he went around the lure of his mother and tried to strike its hide. "Don't you dare bring my mother's face into a place like this!" The plan didn't work out as the image of his mother blocked the Hollow. "Ichigo, dear, what's wrong? You know you can tell your mother anything that's bothering you." Even the voice was the same! Brown eyes narrowed and shook in conflict on what to do. He was so engrossed in seeing the image of his mother that he didn't feel the hairs on his neck stand till it was too late.

Using the distraction, Fisher ran his claw through the fake Misaki, piercing Ichigo on the other side and just mocking him a little more by pushing his mother's figure into him. " **This is the end, boy! You're the youngest, most thoughtless, and weakest Shinigami I've ever met!** "

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed in fright as the Hollow was about to run him through. Her eyes widened when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw it was her sensei. "Ryu-sensei! What are you doing!? We have to help him!"

Ryu didn't budge as he continued to stare. "Don't. Something interesting is about to happen." Not a second later, a blast of blue energy shot out of the lure, stopping Fisher's finishing strike.

"Is that…?" The petite woman asked while covering her face. Ryu let out a small smile as he saw a ghostly form of Misaki appear before her son. "It's your mother's soma, Ichigo. Her final wish has taken form." He informed. 'Just like Misaki. Even in death, she'd make sure her son knew she loved him more than anything.'

"Mom's final wish…?" Ichigo was still in shock as the smile she was giving him was more real. It was almost enough to make him cry as he felt the familiar warmth he got whenever he received that gentle smile.

"Ichigo." He paid close attention to his mother. "I'm so proud. Your father; Yuzu, Karin, and you, my baby boy. I'm truly proud to have known you." As she talked, the happy memories of the whole family flashed before his eyes. "Live, Ichigo. Be strong. Be gentle. And smile the smile you always showed me. Ichigo, thank you; for loving me as much as you do." With her final words finally reached, the spirit of Misaki passed.

On his knees, Ichigo held his eyes shut as the rain mixed in with the tears that wouldn't refuse to stop. "Ichigo…" Rukia muttered softly.

"Mother. That's what you were thinking at that time?" The teenager wondered as his hand reached around the appendage in his shoulder while his sword grip tightened. Fisher was shocked at the boy. As he tried to pull it back, he found that he couldn't. "So, you say my anger dulls my blade?" Ichigo said, getting to his feet. "You might be right. But, for a foul monster like you, a dull blade will be enough!" Bringing himself closer, he ran his giant blade straight into his body. Twisting the sword, he took great satisfaction in the blood pouring from the missing limb.

" **Shit! I won't forget this, boy!** " Fisher promised as he sprinted away to heal his wounds. Truthfully, he was also scared of the boy who managed to injure him, something no Soul Reaper had been able to do.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ichigo roared. He would have chased after him if the blood loss hadn't caught up and made him plunge his Zanpaktou into the ground again.

It was only because the battle was over that Rukia rushed Ichigo. "Stop! That's enough. You nor he can fight any longer. It's over!" She said, trying to make him stand down.

"No…it's not! He's not dead yet!" But Ichigo was adamant about this, for good reasons. "I still haven't-" "Ichigo!" A slap would have greeted his face if he didn't slump onto her shoulder, his energy drained. Slowly brining him down, she let him rest on her lap.

Making his way to the two, he let out a small smile. "Good. Hopefully, at least hearing the last wish of his mother brought him some peace." Ryu muttered. While rough and only one good hit, he did alright, considering who the Hollow was to him.' He assessed his progress against a Hollow stronger than the grunts he's fought so far.

 **~Later~**

Ichigo stood silent as he stared at his mother's grave. Just out of sight were Rukia and Ryu, just to make sure the Substitute was alright. "I'm so sorry, mother." After minutes of somber silence, he muttered. "I wasn't able to avenge your death, but I guess I failed you." He seethed.

"Well, if you mom can see that you're taking good care of yourself, I think that can make her happy on the other side." It was his father, standing right next to him, also somberly looking at his dead wife's headstone.

"Dad those were private thoughts. You shouldn't eavesdrop" He chastised his father. Isshin didn't reply, only going into his jacket pocket and taking out a cigarette and took a small drag. "I thought you quit." Ichigo mused.

After exhaling, Isshin answered. "Your mom told me once, back when we were dating for a while, that she thought I looked cool while holding one." A fond smile graced his lips as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now that I think about it, that was probably the first, and last, complement she gave me." Even though that sounded somewhat sad, it was a happy memory for the widowed man. "It's why I smoke just one whenever I come here."

Tightening his shoulders, the son shook a little. "How can you smile about anything here? Why doesn't anyone blame me for causing mom's death?" It was only because he was in front of his mother's grave, that he wasn't yelling. Isshin just glanced at his son, letting him get this out. "It would be so much easier if you all blamed me. I can't take it! I can't!"

What his father said next stopped his anger. "Why should we blame you? If I would _ever_ blame you for your mother's death, she'd never forgive me. It's no one's fault that she died." While he knew the truth, the man didn't know if he could take telling his emotional boy about it just yet. "Sometimes, in life, bad things just happen. She knew that." So he went for comforting him in a way he hoped would ease the boy's pain he carried all these years. "She was…the woman I loved. A woman with so much love in her heart, she would do _anything_ to protect her family." After staring into the sky a little, he turned his head to Ichigo and gave him a reassuring smile and wink. "The woman I loved so much was willing to give up her life to protect yours."

"Wow dad." That was probably the deepest thing Isshin has ever said to Ichigo. It awed him and let him see his father in a better light. Said light was destroyed when he walked behind him and kneed him in the back. "What was that for?" The boy groaned in anger. And just when he was thinking his father isn't a complete asshole!

Ryu had to cover his mouth as a light chuckle escaped his lips. 'Saw that coming. Can never be too deep for long.' He thought fondly.

"Can't have you going soft on me, boy." Isshin said. He didn't have to turn around to know his firstborn was staring at him. "Be strong Ichigo. Live well. Grow old well. Grow bald well… And die long after I'm gone. And if possible, die with a smile on your face. Otherwise, you'll never be able to face Misaki. Try to shake off that gloom and depression, son. It's much too early for you to carry around such a heavy burden. I'll wait for you at the bottom." With his peace said, Isshin went to meet his daughters.

Standing still for a while, he spoke. "If you're listening, Ryu-sensei, Rukia. I want you to know I'm staying a Shinigami a little while longer. Until I have the strength to protect the people close to me." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Rukia gave the teen a watery smile. "Then we have to up your training." Ryu gave his own words as he stepped up to him. "Come on. We'll talk about this later. You've had a rough day." Ryu lead his newest pupil down to his family with Rukia following.

 **~Days Later~**

Back in Urahara's training ground, Ryu had his arms crossed over his chest while staring at the orange-haired Kurosaki. "Ichigo. Since Rukia is having troubles with her Gigai and her powers are starting to act up, I'll begin training you fully again."

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't be concerned. I'm handling it. Right now, I'm focused on you." Ryu reassured. The teen nodded after a few seconds. "Now, from what Rukia has told me, you're getting the hang of fighting with a sword. The main concern with you is your horrible control over your Spiritual Pressure." He pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" The student asked, not seeing what he was talking about.

"I mean you let off too much, unconsciously, and attract too much attention to yourself along with you not being able to sense it, unless a lot of it is pumped out. Case in point, I could feel your Spiritual Pressure from miles away when you were fighting Grand Fisher and only feeling it when Fisher attacked. But, that's to be expected since all we've been doing is making sure you don't get killed." He paused to let that sink in. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched a little at being told he sucked but didn't verbalize it. "Now, to control the output of Spiritual Pressure/ **Reiatsu** I'll be teaching you something my old teacher once taught me." This obviously got Ichigo's attention. Whoever taught his teacher much be a genius, seeing how strong he was. Even after practicing for a month, Ichigo still couldn't make him draw his Zanpaktou.

"Watch closely." Ichigo was knocked from his thoughts and saw Ryu cupping his hands. Between his hands formed a purple sphere the size of a baseball. Even Ichigo could tell how much power was held in that small orb and how calm and controlled it was. "This is the exercise. You must create a calm and smooth sphere of your **Reiatsu** in your hands." He explained before putting his hands down. "You try."

Bringing his hands together, Ichigo tried what he did. Though, unlike what Ryu did, when he created the sphere, it blew up in his face. "Ah!" Yelling, he was sent to t he ground with burns on his face. "Damn it!"

Ryu smiled lightly. "Keep at it, Ichigo. I'll be over there if you need me." Jumping back, he landed on a decent sized rock with his sheathed blade in his lap. Closing his eyes, he decided it was time to talk to his spirit and get some answers that have been on his mind for some time.

 **~Inner World~**

Opening his silver orbs, he found himself in the familiar terrane that was his mind. It was a massive dead forest with large hills and mountains in the distance with an electrical storms and large amounts of lightning lighting up the pitch-black sky. Death lingered in the air and ground he stood. Looking to his left, he saw a river of large flames, heating his skin. "What a sad sight." Ryu mused to himself before turning his vision to the massive landmark.

In the middle of the massive forest was a large gothic castle made of complete black stone. From the small openings in the walls, he could see flickers of purple flames and purple lightning constantly striking the top. "Best get to moving." Slowly walking through the dead forest, he didn't feel any different as he walked through the literal hell of his mind.

Not taking any longer than ten minutes, he found himself before the castle that sat in the middle of a destroyed village. The homes were made of complete rice paper walls, broken stone walls, and skeletons lingering outside. Lifting his head, he called. "Astaroth! I'm here!" He didn't flinch at the purple lightning bolt that struck the ground next to him.

Calmly turning his head, he saw his spirit. "Hello, Astaroth." Ryu greeted his weapon.

" **Well, this is a nice surprise. Why are you gracing me with your presence?** " The spirit asked in his usual happy voice that greatly seemed out of place in the place he called home.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I felt during the battle with the Espada. While it's been a while, this feeling I had has been annoying me for some time." Ryu commented, remembering the weird pulling feeling he got when he fought the dark-skinned Hollow. "Do you have any idea what it could have been." He asked his life-time friend. When his usual carefree smile was gone, Ryu knew his spirit was about to say something pretty damned serious.

Sighing a little, Astaroth turned to the door. " **Follow me. We'll talk inside.** " Ryu followed his spirit into his abode. Unlike the outside, the inside was rather well furnished and kept clean, filled with expensive objects. Astaroth lead his master into his chambers. It was a large room fit for a king with a small throne. Taking the spot on his chair, he stared at his serious owner with his own serious gaze. " **About that feeling you got from the woman, I know what it was as I felt it as well.** "

Ryu paid close attention to Astaroth's words. " **As you know, my name is that of a Death King. What you don't know is that there is actually 8 of us.** " Ryu was obviously surprised at this.

"Why haven't you told me this?" He asked. " **Because it is against the rules for any of us to tell our owners until the time is right.** " The spirit explained. "What do you mean by 'the time is right'?" Ryu was quick to wonder.

" **It goes back centuries ago; where a prophesy was foretold. In a time were a new God will be born, the gates of hell shall be opened. Once the gates are opened, all of Hells minions will rush into the World of the Living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. Even if the gate is to be closed, it will not stop the awakening of Lord Death. It would be New God and the 8 Kings/Queens shall rise and put a stop to Hell and his forces.** " Astaroth recited the old prophecy told when he was created.

Ryu's eyes widened at this new information. "What do you mean by 'New God awakens'? Is it Yhwach? Do I have to protect such a being? Who are the other Kings?" He rapid fired his questions.

Astaroth laughed a little at the second question. " **No. Yhwach is not the New God. Even I don't know who it is. The identity will only be revealed when the God is ready to take his place. But, what I do know is that the woman you fought, Harribel, was one of the Kings. Even though I haven't met each King in person, I do know their Reiatsu. She holds the Water Queen; Egyn. When one King becomes close to another, the owners will feel that pull. Most likely, she felt the same way.** " He explained.

"But…she's an Espada. One of Aizen's minions. How could that be possible?" Ryu questioned. If she was another King and was to be an ally, he didn't know how that would come to be if she was an enemy.

" **There are no boundaries of who the Kings reside in. It can be a Hollow, Soul Reaper, or Human. Since she is a King, you must make turn her into your ally. If you kill her, we will be one King short and that would cause catastrophe.** " Astaroth explained.

Taking this information in, Ryu rested his hand on his chin. "Hm. That will be tricky. She seemed rather loyal to Aizen." He mused. "I must make her see that Aizen is the enemy and bring her to our side then." It was the only logical conclusion one could make.

Nodding, the Death King spoke. " **I wish you well on that endeavor. Plus,** " He trailed off and gained that perverted grin he usually sported. " **Having such a babe on your side is always good.** "

Seeing that the serious talk was over, Ryu just gave the spirit a dull stare. "I'm taking my leave." Before Astaroth could speak, Ryu vanished from his palace.

'Pervert.' Now back outside, Ryu thought to himself. Staring straight, he wasn't surprised to see that Ichigo had a ragging, chaotic sphere between his hands. Nor was he surprised at the burn marks on his hand and on his face. Staring at his watch, he saw that only an hour had passed on the outside. 'He's persistent, I'll give him that.' Ryu mused to himself as the ball exploded once again, sending him into a large boulder. Like he expected, Ichigo stumbled out, panting a little, before going back at it.

 **~Next Day~**

"A Quincy you say." Ryu hummed over the information Ichigo presented him. Last night, after training, he sent Ichigo home. Now at school, Ichigo and Rukia, who decided to walk with him, told him what he already knew, that Uryū was a Quincy and didn't take kindly to Shinigami.

"A what? I've never heard of them." Rukia stated.

"I would expect not. The Quincies are an anti-demon clan that specialized in anti-Hollow combat. They had been scattered across the globe, but were destroyed 200 years ago. Unlike the Shinigami, who purified a Hollow and sent the released soul to Seireitei, the Quincy actually destroyed the Hollows they fought against, instead of purifying them like we do. The Quincy believed that there was no benefit in sending Hollows, who ate the souls of many innocent people, to Soul Society and thus they destroyed them. It was because of that, they were destroyed by Soul Reapers."

"I guess that explains why he stated he hates all of us then." Rukia remembered his words and the malic behind them. "High and mighty asshole." Ichigo muttered, still sore at what the archer told him.

"Well, there is nothing much you can do. He didn't attack you; in fact, he assisted you. All you can do is not to cause any troubles with him." Ryu stared directly at Ichigo.

The strawberry's eyebrow twitched. "What are you looking at me for!?" He yelled, proving his point.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. I'll make sure he won't do anything." His subordinate promised.

"Good. I'll see you two later. Get to class." With that, Rukia dragged the grumbling Ichigo out of the office to their classroom. Sighing, he leaned back and though of the angry Quincy. "Poor boy. I can't fault him for being angry at us. Considering what happened, he has every right to hold such animosity." Ryu had a good guess as to why this specific Quincy hated the Soul Reapers.

Ichigo couldn't get Uryū and what he said out of his head, no matter what Ryu told him about his clan being wiped out by Soul Reapers. The guy didn't know who he was, and it pissed him off to be written off like that. It was in that anger that he couldn't remember the guy's name, adding to his fury. "Something Ida. Damn." Ichigo muttered.

It was the ditsy Inoue that noticed his frustrations and asked. "Are you talking about Uryū Ishida?" It effectively knocked him from his thoughts. "Inoue!?" Ichigo was shocked that she sneaking up on him. "It's an interesting name, isn't it?" Orihime asked with an innocent smile. "Are you looking for him?"

"Y-Yeah. Do you know where he is?" Ichigo asked. Smiling, she nodded. "Yup. He's in the sewing club. He's probably there right now. Follow me." Walking with her, he cast a glance at her. Ever since the incident with her brother, he's made sure she's alright and safe. He even started to talk to her a little more. They both lost someone close to them, but she behaved differently than him. She's never lost that smile of hers.

"So…how's everything going, Inoue?" He mentally cursed himself for how awkward he might sound.

"I'm doing fine, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime was just happy he was talking to her as she rambled on a little with her wild imagination. Ichigo just listened to her and nodded along whenever she asked him something. "Oh! Here we are!" The beauty told the male. "There he is." Pointing through the window, Ichigo saw it was the guy from last night.

Like she said, he was in the sewing club and was actually damn good at it. "Why would he do something so nice but say something so rude?" Orihime asked when Uryū said something nasty to a girl whose stuffed animal he fixed up.

"Because he's insane. That's why." Taking a step back, Ichigo answered. "Thanks, Inoue. I'll se you later." He would have left if Orihime didn't ask.

"Are you and Ishida-kun having some kind of problem?" She asked, still smiling a little. He looked to the side a little and answered. "Something like that. Nothing I can't handle though." Ichigo said. "That's good. I'll see you later, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime waved to the lone son.

"Yeah. See ya' later." Giving his own wave, he walked back to class with a lot of stuff to think about.

 **~Later~**

As the young Quincy walked up the stairs to his home, he felt the familiar **Reiatsu** following him. Once at the top, he stopped. "Do you intend to follow me the whole way home, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Slightly turning his head, he gave the Substitute Shinigami a light glare.

"Damn. I thought I was doing well on sneaking around. How long have you known?" With the cover blown, Ichigo stepped out and asked.

"Since you and Orihime poked you heads into the classroom." Uryū replied, his voice and face neutral.

"Wow. You're sharp." Ichigo sarcastically clapped.

"It's not difficult since you allow your **Reiatsu** to radiate so foolishly. A monkey would have noticed you." Came the harsh reply.

A comical vein mark appeared on his left temple. "What was that…?" He growled.

"You can't even sense the energy of others when they're right under your nose." Now turning to face him, he gave him a cold stare. "The fact is, you didn't even notice me until today."

"Well sorry! I'm terrible with names and faces. That's why…" "That's not it." Uryū stopped him. "I sensed your unusual aura the moment I arrived as this school." Ichigo was beginning to sweat a little. "And I was awake that you became a Soul Reaper mid-May. I even know who Rukia Kuchiki and Ryu Ashikage really are." Multiple glowing white ribbons shot from underneath him.

"Those are soul ribbons!" Ichigo gasped in shock of the what he was being told and seeing.

"Huh. For once, you're right." The mocking tone wasn't lost to anyone. "A good Soul Reaper can see it right away. A skilled Soul Reaper can even touch them. If you were any good, you'd have noticed mine right away. And…" Uryū was gone from his vision the next second.

It was only a second before his hand reached him did Ichigo find him. That didn't stop the Quincy from grabbing a red Soul Ribbon from in front of Ichigo's body. "Did you even know that a Soul Reapers Reiraku is a different color?" Uryū finished, letting go of the ribbon attached to Ichigo.

Taking a step back, never letting his cold gaze leaving him, he continued. "Would you like to play a little game, Kurosaki? To see who's superior; a Soul Reaper or a Quincy?" Uryū asked the enemy of his clan. "I'll show you just how worthless you Soul Reapers are." He promised.

"Worthless, huh. A game? You and me?" Ichigo muttered, glaring at Uryū. "That's correct." He answered.

"Hm! No way!" Throwing his head back, Ichigo responded. "Why not?" Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"Me, fight you? Why should I do that? What's in it for me? Obviously, you've got some issues with Soul Reapers, but that's between you and your psychiatrist!" Ichigo insulted the supernatural powered teen.

"Oh. So, you're afraid?" The bespectacled blue-haired male wondered, trying to goat him.

"No way I'm falling for that!" Ichigo scoffed at the obvious attempt to rile him up. "I'm just saying that a contest between you and me is not worth it." Saying his piece, the substitute turned back to meet up with Ryu and Rukia to train.

Uryū went for his backup plan. "Yes. That's quite true. As I recall. You got your Soul Reaper powers from Ryu and are being watched over by Rukia. Making you only a 'Substitute' Soul Reaper." He then adjusted his glasses, letting his cold orbs bare into his back. "Without his guidance and her holding your hand, you can't do anything." Like he thought, that got him to stop and face him with a fierce glare.

"What did you say?" The high-school student asked in a low growl that spelled danger. Ichigo then smirked. "All right. You're on. Let's play this game of yours." Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out the Mod-Soul. 'Thank you Rukia.' He mentally thanked the shorty for giving him this in case the Quincy tried something, just before the girl went to speak with Ryu.

Popping it, his soul was launched out, with Kon taking his body's place, and smirked at Uryū. "Kon. Stay there and watch me kick this guy's ass!" Another comical vein mark appeared on his cheek. "Let's hear these rules." He said, itching to kick the crap out of this blue-haired bastard.

Reaching into his own shirt pocket, he pulled out a small silver ring. "We'll start with this." Seeing the confusion on his face, he mentally sighed before explaining. "This, is Hollow Bait. After I shatter this, Hollows will begin to swarm this town." Uryū explained.

"What!?" Ichigo was now scared as he was wide-eyed.

"Whoever defeats the most Hollows in 24 hours wins. Agree? That should be simple enough, even for you." Again, Uryū insulted his intelligence.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Ichigo roared. "Don't do it! Everybody in Karakura would be in danger! What kind of sicko are you!?"

Not insulted in the least, he just narrowed his eyes. "You're starting to bore me." With that said, the Hollow Bait was scattered to the wind. "No need to worry about innocent bystanders because I'm going to kill every Hollow that shows up here!" Uryū claimed. "And if you have the guts to protect people from Hollows, you'll accept my challenge." He goateed once more.

Over the sky of Karakura came small cracks that soon widened until a Hollow came roaring out. It would have fallen onto a human for some dinner if a blue spirit arrow hadn't lodged itself into its mask, killing it. "One." Uryū counted. He let out a shocked sound as he was roughly grabbed and pinned to the ground.

An irate Ichigo was in his face with an angry scowl and glare. "What the matter, Kurosaki?" Shock now gone, he asked the orange-haired teen with an indifferent tone.

"Call it off! Get rid of the bait!" Demanded the furious Substitute. "Be sensible. The bait is spreading on the wind. I can't do anything to stop it." Uryū explained. Brushing his hand aside, he stood up and wiped the dirt off his cloths. "Instead of pushing me around, you should be running. It won't be easy to defend an entire town from the Hollow Hordes." Uryu said, passing him. "And a word of warning. Hollows attack _anyone_ with high Spiritual Pressure."

That kicked his ass. 'Karin!' Blasting himself where he knew Karin might be, he prayed to whoever was listening to let him be on time.

Back at school, Ryu and Rukia were talking to one another. "Honestly. I don't know how this is happening to you, Rukia. I asked Urahara and even he doesn't know." Ryu told his black-haired student who asked why she was losing her powers.

"Damn it." Cursing, Rukia glared at the ground. "I'm going to kill that man." Taking a breath, she calmed herself. "Well, when this is over, we can return to the Soul Society and hopefully they can help." She said.

"Most likely." Ryu nodded before the phone beeped. Taking it out, he saw the beeping ended as soon as it came. "Hm. Seems Ichigo has gotten faster." He mused, surprised at how fast Ichigo must have killed the Hollow.

"That is impressive, for an idiot." Rukia agreed. Eyes widened when multiple beeps rang one after another. "What!? It's a horde!" Shouting, Rukia opened the window to see Hollows flooding from the sky.

"Someone used Hollow Bait…" Ryu trailed off a bit, spreading his sense out. He found the two most active. "It was the Quincy. He must have taunted Ichigo in fighting him in this way." This situation kind of reminded him of a situation he had with a certain friend/rival he had when he was still alive. Getting over the little trip down memory lane, he turned to his subordinate. "Rukia! Go find Ichigo and help him in any way you can! I'll deal with the innocent people!" Getting into the role of a leader, he barked out orders.

"Right!" Nodding, Rukia was grabbed by Ryu before he jumped out the window and used a **Shunpo** to land on the ground. Feet touching ground, the petite Soul Reaper was off to find her friend.

Not bothering to use his sword, Ryu smashed in each Hollow mask that tried to take him down. Taking out his phone, he pressed a few buttons and let it ring as he killed another Hollow with a backfist. A few rings later, he answered. "Kisuke. I presume you know what's going on." It wasn't a question.

"Why, of course I do. It's me we're talking about." Ryu could imagine the man taking out his fan and waving it childishly. "What'll you do, Ryu?" He asked his friend.

"Don't ask something you already know the answer to, Kisuke. You're thinking the same thing as I am." Replied the Lieutenant before jumping over a bull-shaped Hollow and bashed it's mask in with an ax-kick.

 **~Later~**

Now inside Kisuke's candy shop were the owner himself, Ryu Ashikage, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. The two teenagers just woke up from their otherworldly experience with Hollows and using their powers for the first time.

"Ashikage-sensei!" Orihime was shocked to see the new teacher standing in front of her with the strange blonde-haired man. Even though Chad didn't show it, so was he. "Wait, where are we?" She asked.

"You're in my home." It was Kisuke who answered. "You see, it was me and Ryu who got you back here and dressed your wounds." He stated.

"Thank you for saving us." The giant gave his thanks. "But, I feel like you want to tell us something more."

"Very astute, Sado." Ryu gave his praise. "You're right. We need to explain some things to the two of you." And like that, Kisuke and Ryu took turns telling the now powered humans about a world beyond many people's comprehension.

"Excuse me, but…all that stuff about Soul Reapers and Hollows is just so sudden." The eldest's in the room weren't surprised at the obvious disbelief they had.

"Then tell me," Kisuke began, his grey eyes shining behind the shadow of his bucket hat. "Do you deny the fact you were attacked just now?" He questioned. Like they thought, all they could do was mutter a little.

"Your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, a Soul Reaper, is fighting Hollows even as we speak." Ryu was the one to take over the conversation. "The strong Reiatsu he's releasing during this fight is influencing the both of you. Now you know." He ended, giving his friend the floor.

"However; it's all up to you whether or not you choose to open the gate that's appeared before you." Just then, Tessai opened the door.

"Excuse me, boss's. The sky rift is beginning to open." He told the two. "And the preparations?" Kisuke wondered. "All set." Bowed Tessai.

"Let's get going." Walking next to Kisuke, Ryu announced. Before either could leave, the teacher glanced over his shoulder. "You did want proof, right?" The black-haired male questioned. Dramatically opening the door, letting the light shine on the two of them, Ryu added. "Come and see for yourself on what lies behind that gate." When out of earshot, Kisuke began to whine childishly at his friend.

"Why'd you steal my lines, Ryu? I wanted to make that dramatic departure!" He had to grunt a little as a light jab was given to his stomach.

"Don't be such a baby. They'll most likely follow us for sure, seeing as I'm a trusted teacher at the school. You're just a strange candy shop owner." Ryu ripped into the scientist.

Kisuke could only grumble in annoyance before hiding the smirk behind his fan. "You know me well, Ryu. Let's go see the fireworks." Like that, the members of the shop rushed to where Uryū and Ichigo were.

They arrived just when the wave of Hollows charged them. A Menos Grande just beginning to step out of the portal. Rapid gunfire eliminated multiple Hollows, making the two turn to see who shot them.

It was little Uruaru with a massive gun on her shoulder. "I'm sorry we're late." She apologized in her usual soft voice. "Jinta's slamming triple!" The red-haired boy shouted, clubbing three Hollows in with a massive bat. The 'lady of the house' killed a Hollow with a powerful palm strike.

The dust cleared around the little group to reveal Kisuke and Ryu with the three. Kisuke waved at the teenagers with a smile. "I thought you might need a little assistance, Ichigo."

"Kisuke!? Ryu-sensei!?" Ichigo was shocked to see the two saving them. The two watched as the little kids slam and shoot Hollow after Hollow.

"Why don't we take care of the small fries while you take out the big one, Ichigo?" Ryu asked his stunned student. "You should probably get started before it's too late and I have to step in." He advised as the Menos pulled its giant head out of the rift. It was itching to feast on Souls.

"That thing is much too big for any of our weapons." Uryū was apprehensive of fighting something so large and powerful.

Unlike his Quincy ally, Ichigo just smirked at the new challenge. "Just because it's over fed doesn't change a thing. We're just gonna have to chop it down a little more."

"Chop?" Uryū found his wording weird.

With his sword raise, he continued. "Yup. The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Together we'll take that ugly sucker down! Let's go; Ishida!" Not waiting for his response, thinking he'd be right behind him, Ichigo charged.

"Kurosaki! Don't be an idiot!" And, while he didn't like it, Uryū followed the fool. It wouldn't sit well with him if he sat back while watching someone die again.

Arriving to see the two running was Rukia and Kon in Ichigo's body. "Ichigo!" Rukia cried, running to her friend. "You two aren't enough to fight this one! Sensei-!" Just as she was about to beg her teacher to stop them, she was brought to the ground with an invisible force, restricting his movements. "What the hell!? Are you trying to get Ichigo killed!?" She shouted at the blonde male who must have did this.

"Just watch. There is a method to my madness. Even your sensei is allowing this. He'll be fine as this is a battle that _must_ be fought." Kisuke explained calmly, not worrying over Rukia's shocked expression of being bound.

"This…is a binding spell!" Rukia realized the energy striping her of her movements. "It's for Ichigo and you, Rukia." Kisuke ended. Ryu said nothing, ignoring his short haired student, just watching how his spikey haired student and Quincy would deal with a stronger opponent than themselves. When Ichigo's first strike failed, the Menos sending him back to earth with a kick, he saw Uryū's spirit arrows had no effect as well.

"Damn it! Kurosaki; can you get up?" The glasses wearing male asked. "Sure. I'm good as new." Ichigo reported, not taking note of the blood pouring from his head. "That was the dumbest charge I think I've ever seen! What were you thinking!? Did you actually think that would work!?" Even though he knew Kurosaki wasn't the sharpest, he would have thought his common sense would have told him that was stupid.

He was wrong with the 'logical' explanation Ichigo gave. "Well…I just thought if I kept chopping him at the base like a tree to the point where I could whack him on the head!"

"I can't believe you're treating this as a little kid's game." Uryū said in exhaustion as he kneeled to look at him. "Now get up and try something else." When he touched Ichigo's steel, his blue spirit bow tripled in size, shocking the teen Quincy. "Guha!" He grunted as the power flew threw him like a wav. 'What the hell is this!? There is power flowing into me from his sword! It's _his_ power!?' Uryū was amazed at how much he was producing.

"What'll I try next?" Unaware of what's going on, Ichigo muttered to himself. "Kurosaki. Look." Turning to him, the orange-haired male leaned on the back of his hands in shock at the size increase of Uryū's weapon. "What did you do, Ishida? How'd your bow get so big?" He didn't know it was him.

"Shut up and listen. There might be a way to beat this thing together. Are you ready to do it?" Uryū asked the dumbfounded substitute who just blinked.

Silver eyes glanced up to see Chad and Orihime watching where they told them to. 'Good. This should be helpful.' Ryu nodded to himself before turning back to the dumb position Ichigo and Uryū were in. Ichigo's blade was strapped to Uryū's head, pumping his **Reiatsu** into his bow. It was a good and most logical move they had but it still looked silly.

"Now we are ready to fight that thing!" Only Uryū seemed serious about this.

Ichigo let his hands leave his blade, letting the bow shrink back to normal size. "You're not serious, are you? This won't work." For a genius, he came up with the weirdest ideas.

"Quiet!" Shouting, Uryū gave the Soul Reaper a comical glare, it being funnier since a large blade was atop his skull. "Just do what I say! You've got to release all of your **Reiatsu** at once while we're connected! That way, I should be able to launch a strong enough arrow to beat that thing! It's the best way to harness your energy. Right now, you're wasting it!" He explained in a heated tone.

"Well you don't have to be so insulting about it." Ichigo countered, looking at him with dull eyes.

Uryū was quickly getting fed up with the Kurosaki. "Just shut up and release that energy!"

"Well…how do I do that? I was being taught it a while ago, but I can't do it right now." Ichigo explained with an ignorant expression.

"Are you kidding me!?" Getting in his face, Uryū continued. "What the hell has been your method of battling the Hollows all this time!?"

"Just instinct." Was his honest reply.

"'Just instinct'? But that's impossible." No matter how good someone was, they had to have basic knowledge of whatever they were doing to get it done right.

"Again, I never understood all that stuff nor cared. I figured all my **Reiatsu** was at max all the time." Ichigo explained. The two just stared at one another in silence.

"Well, doesn't this bring back memories?" Ryu muttered to himself as he saw himself in Ichigo's spot and another man in Uryū's, holding a similar weapon.

It was when the Hollow's shadow was on them that they got back in gear and turned to face the towering Menos. In front of its mask formed a condensed red ball of power.

"No. A **Cero**! It's going to release such a catastrophic blast right here!" Rukia's eyes widened in terror as it seemed only Ichigo and Uryū were fighting this thing. Kisuke and Ryu not even moving an inch from the winds blowing from the gathering power orb. "Both of you; run! If you're hit by that, there will be no way you'll survive!" She tried to make them see reason. It seemed she forgot one of the people she was talking to was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"This will work. I'm sure of it!" Even though he said this, Uryū's voice had a hint of doubt. "Kurosaki. Grab the sword and let's do it." He followed the first instruction well, but he threw the rest of the plan out the window by charging alone. Uryū's shouts did nothing to stop him.

Now at the base of the giant, did it strike. Opening it's mask, the **Cero** aimed straight at the shocked Ichigo. Quickly brining his sword to block it, he was slammed by the intense strength and pressure the attack possessed. Uryū was sent skidding back a few feet and covered his face with his hand.

They all watched as Ichigo put up one hell of a fight to stop the **Cero**. Everyone saw the massive amount of **Reiatsu** he was releasing to fight against the signature Menos move. 'That a boy.' Ryu thought with a small smile as his student began to gain his footing, pushing the powerful move back into its body, ripping it in half.

Only Kisuke and Ryu were smirking, as if expecting this, while Rukia and Uryū were blown away at Ichigo pulling it off. The boy looked quite proud of himself as the winds blew his cloths around. Injured beyond belief, the Menos decided to pull back and heal its wounds. It wouldn't forget the little orange-haired brat that did this to it though!

When it crawled back home, signifying the battle was over, Ichigo decided to face the Quincy and gloat. "What's the matter, Ishida? You don't have anything to say? I just saved your ass; along with your mess. Seems like you could at least say thank you." Ichigo's voice and grin grew weaker until he fell face-forward into the concrete.

His blade began to release a large amount of **Reiatsu** that covered his whole being, threatening to swallow him whole. "Wha-What's happening!?" The downed male asked in shock.

"Ichigo put too much power into his weapon. It's putting too much strain on his body!" If she wasn't on the ground, she would have ran to help him.

Quickly, Uryū slammed his foot on his sword and began to fire arrow after arrow into the sky. Slowly but surely, he was syphoning off his massive energy output to go back to normal. Even as his arm was beginning to break and tear, the Quincy didn't stop helping Ichigo live, saying he needed someone to beat in the future. While shooting, memories of his dead master/grandfather passed before his mind and what he stood for and what he'd think of what he did before this point. Finally on his knees, he started at the sky and muttered. "Can you ever forgive me…grandfather?" He asked.

Sighing, the now stable Ichigo turned on his back. "How can I stay mad at someone so pathetic?" He didn't mean the insult.

In the aftermath, Rukia now saw what her sensei obviously saw in the spikey haired teenager. It was amazing! In only one and a half month of training did he manage to drive a Menos off. "This information won't take long to reach the Soul Society." Rukia muttered in fear. "Ichigo…" Worry filled her heart as she stared at the teen.

Ryu heard what she said but let his hair shadow his eyes as he followed Kisuke back to the shop in silence. Both knew who and what was coming and were mentally preparing for it. going to his temporary room, he picked something up before going back to Kisuke. "You know who to give this to." Kisuke nodded and took the book from his friend.

 **~Next Day~**

Ryu decided to call in sick for work today and let Rukia spend the last day with her human friends. Yoruichi, in her cat form, sat outside the candy shop, waiting for them. Opening the door, Kisuke smiled at the cat. "What's wrong, Mr. Yoruichi? Looks like it could rain, eh? Here's some milk."

If it were any other time, Ryu would have just shook his head at the man's antics. "Cut that act, Kisuke. I know you and Ryu both know that they have arrived." The black cats golden eyes glanced at them.

Now serious, Kisuke nodded. "Right. Should we talk about it before or after your milk?" The man asked, his voice grim.

Stepping into the house, Ryu was the first to speak after shutting the door. "Kisuke. Be sure to train Ichigo while I'm away. He needs to reach **Shikai** if he wants to have a dream of going to where we're going." He told the former Captain.

"Trust me, I know." Kisuke nodded as he plopped down. "And you make sure neither Rukia or you die before we get there." He advised his friend.

"If I know Aizen, he won't let me die just yet. He finds us to amusing." Ryu growled lightly as he thought of the conniving man. "Yoruichi. I have a favor to ask of you." The cat-formed woman listened to the request.

Later at night, Ryu was waiting at the place Rukia told him she would be. Running to him, she looked at him with worry. "It'll be alright. Trust me." Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, the two made their way through town. Just because Rukia didn't feel the **Reiatsu** didn't mean Ryu couldn't. 'I knew it.' The Lieutenant groaned inwardly as he recognized the energy of the two on a street light near them.

"Wow! She's really in a Gigai! Hell, even Ryu is weaker. The visual departments info wasn't very good, but…Rukia Kuchiki and Ryu Ashikage. We've finally found you." The light of the moon now shone on the two spying on them; showing that both were male.

The one leaning on the post had spikey crimson hair tied in a high ponytail with brown eyes. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos like the ones on his forehead. For attire, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a sword on his hip.

Next to him was a more intimidating figure. He has slate grey eyes and long black hair like Ryu's which was kept up in intricate white headbands that symbolized nobility. He wore the same attired as his partner with the addition of a Captain's coat along with a long white scarf that looks to be made of the finest silk ever created. His lips were set in a neuteral line and his orbs showed nothing.

As they ran, Rukia suddenly spoke up. "I…think we might have stayed longer than expected." The sadness and pain in her voice made the Lieutenant slightly wince.

"You're damned right!" A familiar voice shouted from over their heads. Ryu wasn't shocked and only narrowed his eyes while Rukia's eyes widened as she never felt anyone following her. "But then, because you stayed too long, you two got to live longer. Rukia! Ryu!" He told the pair.

"Renji Abarai." Voice now cold, he greeted the named Soul Reaper while Rukia took a step back in fear. She would have said something if Ryu didn't grab her by the waste and drag her back just as Renji's blade slammed into where they stood.

"Heh. Just what I would have expected from someone like you, Ryu. But Rukia, you've got hunters on your heels and you're too lost in thought to notice? If I was aiming to kill, you would have been dead if it weren't for him. Guess being away for a couple months have dulled your edge!" Renji mocked a little.

Resting his sword on his shoulder, he asked. "Alright, Rukia, Ryu. Where's the human who stole all of Rukia's powers and took a portion of yours, Ryu?" Renji demanded.

"Renji. It is nothing like that. Neither one of us gave our powers to a human." Ryu stopped Rukia from speaking. "Along with that, why would I, a Lieutenant, allow my subordinates powers along with my own be taken from me by a human?" He tried to make this easier on them, but Renji was observant of Ryu's partners expression.

"Is that so? Then why does Rukia have that human expression on her face!?" To this, he had not answer nor did Rukia. She stood stock still as she was glared at by the technology advanced glasses.

"Rukia Kuchiki, born in the Rukon District, trained to be a Soul Reaper and trained by Ryu Ashikage! You are not allowed to wear a human expression! Right, Captain Kuchiki!?" He asked, as the captain appeared behind the two in a burst of awesome speed.

Shakily turning around, Rukia came face to face with the last person she wanted to see right now. "Byakuya. Onii-sama." She muttered. "Good evening, Captain Kuchiki." Surprised to see the man as well, he hid it well by the polite greeting.

"Rukia…" Byakuya coldly addressed his sister before turning to his fellow black-haired male. "Lieutenant Ashikage."

Like a flash of lighting, Ryu pushed Rukia away before bringing out his Zanpaktou and blocked the incoming slash from Renji. "Heh. Even when your powers are weakened, you're still good." Struggling in the dead-lock, the two stepped back, ready to strike if the other made a sudden move. "But the transfer of Soul Reaper abilities is a grave offense. The higher ups were kind enough to entrust us with the execution instead of the police." He informed the two.

Rukia was sweating like crazy, her eyes shaking, as she hid behind Ryu. "Please, Rukia and Ryu. Tell us where the human who took your powers away. We'll capture him and kill him. Don't try to protect him." Renji warned.

Narrowing his eyes, Ryu got in his stance, hand tightly on his hilt. "You seem to forget, Renji, that whenever we spared, I came out the victor." The male reminded him.

Smirking, he got into his own stance. "That was then, and this is now. Let's see if you can block my next strike that easily." Just as Renji was about to launch himself at Ryu, a blue arrow came whizzing past his face, stopping him from advancing.

Footsteps were heard, making them turn to see the young Quincy with some groceries in one hand with his bow in the other. "Two armed men against another armed man protecting a defenseless girl. What's this world coming to?" Uryū wondered as he calmly pushed up his glasses. "That kind of thing makes me mad."

"And who the hell are you!?" Renji demanded, pissed at this guy stopping his fight.

"Just a classmate and student. One that hates Soul Reapers." Uryū said as he gave them a cold glare that matched his voice.

"What are you doing here, Uryū Ishida?" Ryu asked, keeping his guard up. Even though Renji was distracted didn't mean Byakuya was. He knew the man well and his powers in battle. It would be suicide for anyone who faced him to lower their guard for even a second. Byakuya kept his eyes on Ryu in case he tries to save the young man. While it pained him, Ryu knew if he moved to help Uryū, he'd be open for an attack from Byakuya. So, he watched as Uryū got sliced, blood pouring from his open wound to mix with the rain. "Damn it." Ryu cursed softly.

"See? What did I tell you?" With a confident smirk, Renji sneered at the bleeding Quincy. Rukia was too stunned at her classmate being struck down so quickly she couldn't move. Plus, the tension between her brother and sensei, both just waiting if the other moved threateningly. Raising his sword high, Tenji looked down on the teen. "Time to finish this. Reflect on your stupidity as you die. I'm Renji Abarai. The one who killed you! Nice to meet you!"

Ryu tensed his legs, ready to use a **Shunpo**. He would have if another surprise of the night didn't come. The pavement from underneath Renji exploded, making him jump to the ledge surrounding the small pass. "Who the hell are you!?" Looking to where the attack came from, he demanded.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. The man who's gonna kick your ass. Nice to meet you!" Ichigo, in his Soul Reaper attire, stated as he glared at the man who was about to kill his friend.

Taking in his attire, Renji was shocked and confused. "Who are you? What unit are you from?" He's never seen this man before. "And where the hell did you get a Zanpaktou so oversized?"

Ichigo tilted his head to the side at the weird question. "What? It's big?" He mused. "I thought it was just big compared to Rukia and Ryu's. Till now, I had nothing to compare it with." Ichigo stated, glaring at the redhead.

Renji was feeling a little nervous at the size of the kids blade. 'Amazing! A Zanpaktou is connected to the wielders **Reiatsu**. Could this guy be that strong!? No way!' The male tossed that thought aside.

"Ichigo! Why did you come here?" Rukia demanded. Ryu narrowed his eyes at his student. "Yes. Why, Ichigo?" He really didn't want his student to face off against either one of these two. He could take Renji but Byakuya was a different matter, he deserved full attention to fight.

"I see. Now I know who you are." Renji realized who the kid was. "You're the human who stole Rukia and Ryu's powers!" He accused.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ichigo didn't deny the fact. He tightened his grip when Renji launched himself in the air, sword drawn back. "Kill you!" Renji and Ichigo's blades clanged against the other. Ichigo was on defense as Renji was too fast and ferocious for the newbie to completely follow. 'Shit! This guy is strong and fast!' Ichigo thought as he tried to find an opening to strike.

Brown eyes caught an opening and was quick to swing as hard as he could. It connected…with the ground. Now over his head, Renji spun himself around and slashed at his shoulder, blood spilling from the fresh wound.

Falling to his knees, his eyes wide in shock as he held his bleeding shoulder. He could barely hear what Renji was saying. "It's over. You're dead. The powers will go back to Ryu and Rukia now." He stated. "Then they will go to the Soul Society and die." Rukia just looked down as she knew how Ichigo would react. Ryu didn't budge from his position of staring at Byakuya, even though he hasn't moved a muscle.

"Man, you're as dumb as they come. They ran away to protect you." Renji explained to him. "If you stayed home. But, you had to chase after them. Did you really think you could save them? A phony like you couldn't put one scratch on a real Soul Reaper."

Words were soon eaten as Ichigo, in a burst of speed and power, brought his blade up, giving him a small cut on his chin to his lip. Ryu smirked a little, feeling some pride for the clean hit.

"My bad. I know you were in the middle of your pompous boast, but your guard was down, and I just could resist." Standing up, he fixed his uniform while giving Renji his own smirk. "You were saying?" Panting a little, he didn't stop. "Please continue. Something about one scratch?"

"That does it!" Wiping the thin trail of blood from his chin, he growled out in anger. Inside, he was actually a little impressed at his speed.

"Your guard **was** down…Renji." For the first time since he greeted Rukia and Ryu, the Captain spoke.

"Captain Kuchiki…" Turning to his Captain, he began to explain himself like a child would to his parent. "So what, sir? For him, this may be a big deal but…"

"That child, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya wasn't done and stopped Renji as he continued speaking. "I thought I'd seen him somewhere. There was an image-only report from the secret mobile force 33 hours ago. Menos Grande was driven back to Hueco Mundo by a sword wound. So it said…" He recalled the footage he was shown before going to Karakura town.

"Hahahah!" Renji let out a belly laugh at the thought of him beating a Menos. "Yeah right! The secret mobile force isn't what it used to be! This one wounded a Menos!? I can't believe it!" Renji pointed at the bleeding Substitute, who took great offence of being called 'this one'.

"Renji…" Byakuya began to say. His partner wasn't done though. "Look, Captain. Look at his Zanpaktou! It's just a big embarrassment! He obviously can't control his **Reiatsu**."

"Actually, Renji, it's true. He cut down a Menos. I was there to witness." Ryu decided to save his students pride.

Renji stared at Ryu and knew he wasn't lying by the look in his eyes. Still wanting to make the kid look like a fool, he asked him one more thing. "You! What's your Zanpaktou's name!?"

'Shit!' Ryu cursed to himself when Ichigo answered that it didn't have a name and even asked if he named his own. He really wanted to palm his face. "I knew it. You can't even ask your Zanpaktou its name! You think you can fight me as an equal? You're two thousand years too early for that!" Renji placed his hand on the smooth side of his blade before running his hand along it. "Now Roar, **Zabimaru!** " Ichigo was stunned to see his katana change into a different blade with bladed edges. "Its over, boy!" Raising his blade, he let it whip down on Ichigo, tearing into his flesh.

"Ichigo!" Yelled both Ryu and Rukia. Just as he was about to run towards the male, Byakuya stepped in front of him.

"That wouldn't be wise, Ryu Ashikage. If you were to interfere, I would take it as you being a full blown traitor and will be cut you down." Byakuya warned, his hand resting on his hilt to show he was serious. Gritting his teeth, Ryu took one step back but still looked at Ichigo with concern.

"Sorry, boy. You're not in my class." Bringing his blades back, he let his sword rest on his shoulder again. "It's nothing personal. Just business." Bringing his blade back, he was about to bring it down and get back home.

Gaining the courage to move, Rukia zoomed passed her brother and sensei and knocked into Renji, stunning him. "What!? What are you doing, Rukia!? Let go! You'll only make things worse!" He tried to reason with her.

As he tried shake her off, Rukia looked at the downed Ichigo. "Run! Get up and run away! Ichigo!" She pleaded.

He did get up but his hand went for his sword and picked it up. While he was getting up, his hair covered his eyes. Rukia and Renji were shocked to see him stand after being hit with a **Shikai** attack. Ryu once again felt impressed by the boy's will. Even Byakuya was interested in the young man.

"What the…? You can still move?" He asked, only to get no response. "Excellent. It's no fun butchering a crippled pig, anyway." Renji smirked at the thought of continuing this little fight. "Come on! Swing your sword!" He coaxed.

"Ichigo! Don't just stand there, run!" Rukia continued to beg. Her words would have continued if she didn't notice how silent he was being. She found it extremely odd as he liked to talk during a fight.

"Well, if you won't attack, I will!" Like a switch, Ichigo tightened his grip before thrusting his head up. The action alone caused a rush of **Reiatsu** to wash over the group. Ryu and Byakuya forgot about the other to see how this would play out.

'What the hell!?' Renji thought, pulling his sword back to defend. He was too slow as his shoulder was ripped apart by the large blade, with his opponent on the other side. "What?" Spinning on his heel, he was about to meet Ichigo in the middle. "Why you…!" He growled.

In a surprising turn of events, Ichigo moved faster than Renji and came with an underhanded slash, getting through his guard and cutting the glasses to pieces. The Soul Reaper would have been sent flying further if his hand didn't catch the guardrail. Stopping, he stared at Ichigo in shock as his forehead was bleeding profusely.

'What the hell…? Where did all that spirit energy come from!? He was dying just a moment ago!' Renji couldn't understand how he went from lying on t he ground to having him panting with a large cut.

"Ha! What's wrong!? You got slow all of a sudden!?" It appeared that Ichigo didn't know what he did but wasn't complaining. "I don't know why, but I feel great! Now my wound doesn't even hurt!" Like he said, the cut inflicted by **Zabimaru** wasn't bleeding anymore. "I'm pretty sure I can take you apart!" Ichigo was high on the adrenaline. Just as he was about to kill Renji, did the unthinkable happen. His sword snapped in half.

"Damn!" Ichigo turned back to see Ryu glaring at Byakuya. The man had the addition of the other half of Ichigo's large blade. Next thing he knew, Byakuya was right next to him then on the other side.

The Lieutenant cursed himself as he was too focused on Ichigo's sudden change that he completely lost sight of Byakuya who made his move. Ryu saw it all. How he cut his blade and pierced the two spots that destroyed the link to Ryu's powers. 'Bright side…He can gain his _true_ blade with Kisuke.' He mused to himself as he felt his heart twist when Ichigo's chest split open, his blood staining the ground.

"You're slow. Even when you fall." Byakuya stared at the fallen substitute Soul Reaper with his usual cool, uncaring piercing eyes "Onii-sama!" Rukia shouted as she sprinted towards Ichigo's prone body.

With his job done, the cold-eyed Captain turned to Renji. "What's the matter?"

Looking away, he replied. "Nothing. I didn't need your help, though. I could've handled that one myself." He grumbled half-heartedly.

Not saying anything for a couple seconds, he turned to stare at Ryu. "Come now. Even I get rusty if all I do is watch." Byakuya replied. "Will you do anything, Lieutenant Ashikage?" He asked.

Taking a deep breath, he let his hand on his sword go. "No, Captain Kuchiki." Ryu answered with a shake of the head. A sudden dull sound made them look to see Renji holding Rukia against the pole by her throat. If he wasn't trying to make things easy for her, in his own way, Ryu would have gutted him, regardless of Byakuya.

After hearing his sister's last shout, he decided to speak up. "Even though your punishment would be increased, you feel you must go to this boy?" Now standing a few feet from his body, the Captain asked his sister. "Onii-sama…" Rukia whispered.

"I understand, Rukia." Narrowing his eyes as he glanced down, taking the features of this Ichigo, before realizing why his sister cared so much for him. "This child looks very much like him." Ryu kept himself from hitting the man as he knew who Byakuya was talking about and how sore a subject it was to her.

The sound of flesh gripping fabric ended the tense silence. Looking down, Byakuya saw the somehow alive Ichigo was holding onto his pant leg. "I'm dead? I look dead or something to you?" Barely able to raise his head, he gave the Captain a challenging smirk. "You better not keep telling the story when I'm not around!" Ichigo told him while wheezing for air.

Rukia and Ryu were relieved to see that he survived. "Let go, boy." The Kuchiki male wasn't so happy.

"I can't hear you. Look at me when you talk." Finding it insulting, Ichigo pointed out, still trying to get air back into his lungs.

"So…" Byakuya began, his eyes turning fridge as he stared at the boy who dared to touch him. "You must not want that hand." Knowing what he was going to do, Rukia stepped in and prevented it by kicking Ichigo's hand. Ryu added in his own little way of making sure his student didn't try anything by kicking him to the side. Renji was shocked at the actions while Byakuya's eyes turned back to normal and just observed.

"Wh-What the hell was that for Ru-" "You're a mere human!" Rukia interrupted the coughing up blood human. "How dare you touch my brother! Know your place, boy!" She shouted.

"He is stronger than I assumed, even though he's a human. Should have put more power into that kick." Ryu commented, his voice showing no emotion.

"Let us go, Onii-sama. The boy's actions have awoken Rukia Kuchiki. Take me to the Soul Society where I shall humbly pay for my crimes." She told her brother.

"Allow me to apologize for trying to raise my blade to you, Captain. Let me go as well and face whatever punishment I shall receive." Ryu gave his own words.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing, Rukia, Ryu!?" Just as he was about to get a stolid hand on the ground, his body was slammed right back down.

Now sitting on top of him, Renji decided to give him some advice. "Just give up. Stop flailing about and die quietly like a good little boy."

Giving a side glare at Renji, she continued. "Why sully your blade further on him? He will soon breathe his last anyway. Let us go, brother." Byakuya kept his hand on his sword, deciding if he should kill the or not.

"Stop messing arounf you two! Look at me!" When they didn't, he felt a little piece of his heart break. "Hey-!" "Be still!" The loud order of Rukia made him stop.

"Move an inch from that spot. If you try to come after us…" Trying to keep her emotions in check, when she looked back, she showed him how hard it was for her as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll never forgive you!" She promised. "Just think happier thoughts. You don't have much time left."

While on the inside, it was breaking his hear to see this, Byakuya held his feeling behind a steel wall and let his sword go. "Very well. We won't finish him off. With two strikes, I shattered the Saketsu chain and the Hakusui soul sleep. He's as good as dead. And even if he does survive, he will no longer have any powers. A plain human." Taking a few steps forward, he called. "Renji."

"Sir!" Stepping up, he thrusted his blade into the air and twisted. In the air came a large Japanese-styled door with four black butterflies appearing. Gently resting his hand on her shoulder Ryu lead Rukia thought the portal home.

The two left a defeated and humiliated Ichigo to scream into the rain until he passed out.

 **END**

 **The only reason Ryu didn't step in when Uryū and Ichigo were being beaten was because of Byakuya. Now, I'm not saying the Captain is stronger than Ryu. All I'm saying is that it would cause too much damage and attract too much attention if they fought all out.**

 **Reason why Ryu kicked Ichigo was like Rukia doing the same thing in cannon, trying to save Ichigo and appear that he doesn't care about his student, which he does. I skipped over Chad and Orihime fight because they were the same as cannon.**

 **Don't know what story I'll be updating next so just wait for whatever story comes next.**

 **Storm Out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is an early Christmas present. Hope you enjoy. Well, here comes another chapter. It'll have Ichigo's team raiding the Soul Society with some looks in Ryu's past and relationships in and out of the Soul Society.**

 **Shadow Joesart: You know it and he'll be stronger than he was at cannon at that point as the training with Ryu really shows when he gains his Shikai.**

 **Not beta'd yet**

" _ **Zanpaktuō talking"**_

"Other being talking"

 **I own nothing you recognize**

 **Chapter 7**

Brown eyes shot open only to be greeted to glasses and a mustache. "Good morning, Shinigami-dono." Tessai greeted the now awake Ichigo.

"Wahh!" Screaming like a madman, Ichigo kicked Tessai off him before sitting up and looked around. "Why the hell are you on top of me!? Better question; why am I here!?" He demanded.

"Ah. Seems our guest has awoken." Ichigo turned to see Kisuke opening the door, waving his fan. "Good morning, Kurosaki-san." He greeted the human.

"K-Kisuke! What am I doing here? Last thing I remember…!" His eyes widened as the teen remembered bleeding out after he was stabbed by that Captain guy and Rukia and Ryu being taken away.

"Yup. What happened last night, really happened. I brought you here after you collapsed." Kisuke answered the boy.

Resting his hand on his wounds, he found out they were healed and wrapped in bandages. "Oh yeah! Ishida! Ishida was there too! Is he here too?" He asked, looking for the bespectacled high school student.

"No, he's not." Kisuke answered. "While he did lose a lot of blood, his wounds weren't that serious. Even if we'd left him there, he wouldn't have died for at least two days. I did offer him my help, but he refused. Though, he did show some concern for you, Kurosaki-san." The blonde told him.

"Ishida was worried about me?" Ichigo snorted, finding the notion funny. "Long as he's okay…" He trailed off as he recalled how his two Soul Reaper friends walked through the Senkai gate. "Only me, huh? What am I supposed to do? They've gone back to the Soul Society!" He yelled, rage filling his being. "How the hell am I supposed to go after them!? To save them!? I just…can't!" Ichigo slumped in defeat.

Kisuke, after he was done exploding, followed. "You really think there's no way?" The distraught teens head snapped up in surprise. "No way to get to the Soul Society?" Kisuke asked.

"There is!? What do I do!? Tell me!" Ichigo demanded.

"I'll tell you." He then raised his finger. "But I've got one condition."

"Condition?" Ichigo asked. "That is?"

"For the next ten days; I'll be picking up on where Ryu stopped. You'll be training with me." Kisuke smiled.

"What!? You're telling me to train with you! We don't have time for that! We don't know when Rukia or Ryu will be killed over there!" Ichigo shouted, now on his feet as he swiped his hand angrily. "Forget training! We gotta get to the Soul Society now and save them-" His back was firmly introduced with the floor as Kisuke pressed him down.

"You just don't get it." Kisuke sighed and pointed his cane at his forehead, his hat shadowing his face so his grey orbs seemed to glow stronger as they pierced Ichigo's brown. "Don't act so dumb. If you go there now, you'll die. While Ryu trained you, it's not enough." Releasing a bit of **Reiatsu** to prove a point, his cane sharpened so a blade of orange energy was an inch from cutting him. "You think you can beat them? You honestly think you're ready to fight them. News flash; if you couldn't even make Ryu draw his blade, you've got no shot of beating the higher ups." Kisuke paused to shake his head in disbelief.

"You were at your top form when you fought them and were beaten like a newborn. I had hoped from training with Ryu, you would understand how powerful they are. Guess not and now you know how strong others are. You're weak. That's the reality and would only serve as a hindrance to anyone in a fight to the death. It'll be like throwing fresh meat into the den of a lion. So, you wanna save Ryu and Rukia? Don't make me laugh. If you get yourself killed, there will be no one to blame." This got Ichigo to stop and think.

Finally standing up from the sweating Kurosaki, he walked away while noting that Yoruichi was standing, in her cat form, in the doorway, staring at them. "The Soul Society customarily holds one month waiting periods before an execution. Usually, they respect and follow their own rules. Pretty sure that'll be the case with Ryu and Rukia, but we can only hope." Kisuke explained.

"Hope so?" Ichigo asked, now sitting straight.

"It's different than how humans are executed. That gives me ten days to torture you. Then seven days to open the gate; then thirteen days after we get there to get the job done. Plenty of time." Kisuke said with a smile.

Rukia and Ryu walking through the gate was the only thing needed to make up his mind. His hair shadowed his eyes. "Will I become strong enough in ten days?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes. So long as you truly wished to save them with all your heart. You're will must be harder than steel." Dramatically turning, he kept his head down. "You must abandon any doubts that you have." Kisuke let his head raise, letting a single grey orb stare at him. "Ten days; to prepare for a game of life and death." It was a grim but true statement.

Staring at him for a few moments, Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. When he was done, his brown eyes opened to show determination that gained Ryu and Kisuke's attention in the first place. "Do I really have a choice?" He asked rhetorically, making the blonde smirk. "Alright. Let's do this." Ichigo said.

"Good." Nodding, Kisuke stretched out his hand, bringing Ichigo up. "For now, go home and rest. Come back when you're healed." Kisuke ordered. Giving a stiff nod, Ichigo exited the shop to head home.

Once he was gone, Kisuke didn't need to turn to know Yoruichi, now in human form, was behind him. "I'll leave the two to you, Yoruichi. You have the book Ryu gave, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Just focus on Ichigo while I can handle the other two." Yoruichi replied.

 **~Soul Society~**

"Hello, Master Yamamoto." Ryu greeted his aged master in his office. While Rukia was sent to the 6th Squad barracks, Ryu was escorted to the Head-Captains office, seeing as the strongest Soul Reaper wanted to speak with him personally. His hands were cuffed in a special material meant to seal off **Reiatsu**.

The man didn't say anything for a few moments; just staring at his latest pupil with his usual squinted eyes that seemed closed. "What were you thinking?" After a long tense silence, the aged Head-Captain finally asked. "Allowing a human to gain the powers of a Soul Reaper, even giving him a portion of your own. You know it is forbidden." Yamamoto remined the boy.

Ryu nodded his head, going along with the thought of Rukia giving her powers first before him adding his own. "I know, Master. The boy needed assistance. Rukia had given him her powers when a Hollow gave her a fatal wound. After that, he needed to gain control, so I gave him some of my own to try and stabilize it. I know I should have informed Captain Ukitake about this, but I saw something in him." Ryu explained.

Opening his hard eyes, he stared deeply at the Lieutenant. "You are dismissed. Take him to the holding cell." Out of nowhere came a ninja looking Soul Reaper who grabbed him and disappeared in a **Shunpo**. Genryūsai sat in the office in silence, thinking about what his student told him.

Appearing in the 6th Squad barracks, Ryu saw Rukia in one of the cells, sitting on a chair and staring at the wall. He didn't say anything as she knew she wasn't in the mood to talk and let the man guide him to his own cell. Bars now closed shut, Ryu let out a quiet sigh before sat cross legged, eyes closed. 'How bitter sweet, right Astaroth?' Even though his powers were sealed and Zanpakutō taken away, it didn't mean he couldn't talk to his spirit.

" _ **Yeah. Never would have thought you'd be in a cell.**_ " An outline of the spirit formed next to him. Only Ryu could see him, so it wasn't a problem. " _ **Now we just have to wait for them to come get us.**_ " Astaroth mused.

'Yeah. Also, waiting for the others to come.' Ryu thought and not a second later the first person he knew would appear, appeared. " _ **Good luck.**_ " The spirit went away.

"Ryu-sensei! Is it true!?" Came the shocked voice of his black-haired student Hayuru. When news of Ryu and Rukia being brought in on count of giving powers to a human, the swordswoman was quick to sprint over to the barracks and ask her beloved sensei.

Opening his eyes, he saw Hayuru hadn't changed a bit, except her **Reiatsu** increased a decent amount. "Hello to you, Hayuru. To answer your question, yes, it's true." Ryu nodded.

"But why!? How could you do something that will have such great consequences!?" The beauty didn't understand what he teacher was thinking. If he died…she didn't even want to think about it. "You'll be executed! What about the Captain!? Do you know how he feels about this!?" She demanded.

Again, Ryu felt a pang of guilt wash over him. What he was doing must be affecting Jūshirō in a bad way. It was something he didn't want, but this needed to be done. Because of that, he kept silent. Tightening her fists and closing her eyes, holding off the tears that wanted to fall, she turned and ran. Ryu felt a piece of his heart break at hearing her sobs. 'Please understand, Hayuru.' He could only hope.

"Hayuru!" The voice of Renji entered Rukia and Ryu's ears as he shouted at the sprinting beauty. Seeing as she wouldn't listen, the man just gave up and walked in with a sigh. "Should have expected that." He then glanced at the black-haired man. "She's crushed about this, you know?" Renji asked.

"It's none of your concern, Renji. Talk with Rukia, like you intended to." Ryu ordered, voice devoid of emotion. Sighing, the tattooed man just shook his head before walking to Rukia, not sparing the Lieutenant another glance. 'I hope you're training them well; Kisuke, Yoruichi.' Ryu thought as he looked out the window.

 **~Karakura Town~**

Yoruichi, in her human form, was staring at the two human friends of Ichigo. "Alright you two, the first thing we need to do is get you to call upon your powers at will." She started. "Now, while I don't know how it might be done, but someone who does gave me this." The beauty took out the notebook Ryu gave them before he left. "It states, to draw upon the power, you need to remember the feelings going through your body the first time they activated. Can you do that?" She asked the two.

"We'll try." Seeing as Sado was the quiet type, Orihime was the one to answer. Closing her eyes, the busty orange-haired teen thought back to when she first activated her powers. Tatsuki was in trouble and the only thing she could think about was being strong enough to protect _her_. Like that, her hairpins glowed before the little fairies were all floating around her. "Hey guys!" Orihime was giddy to see her new friends.

The blonde fairy smiled at her mistress. "You summoned us? Remember, whenever you need us, just call." Shun'ō said.

While most of her spirits were happy to see her, one wasn't and let it know. Tsubaki came behind Shun'ō and gave her a kick to the head, making her wince. "What the hell, woman!? You called us here and didn't even need us!" The spirit was furious.

"Tsubaki, calm down. no matter why we're called, we have to help her." Shun'ō, the voice of reason, tried to make the fiery fairy chill.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about some stuff and you guys appeared." Orihime apologized with a smile.

While the smile would have been enough for most people, Tsubaki wasn't so easy. "No excuse!" He then began to pull her hair. "She needs to be taught a lesson!" The male fairy told the rest as they tried to stop him from bullying her. Orihime could only run around the room comically, trying to get him off.

Yoruichi, Chad and the rest of her spirits were watching this will dull eyes. "Nice work on summoning your powers, Orihime. But, it appears you need some practice on controlling them." She said before turning to the big guy. "What about you, Chad?" The beauty asked.

Sado just thought back to when he first used his powers. While he couldn't remember the faces well, he did remember one thing. His Abuelo and the vow he made to the person who inspired him to be the man he was today. The familiar feeling of the armor on his arm knocked him from his memory. Staring at his right arm, he clenched his fist, getting a feel of his enhanced strength.

"Very good." Yoruichi complemented with a smirk. "Now to get to the fun." They didn't know why, but they felt a little shiver go up their spines when she said fun.

 **~Urahara Shop~**

"I'm going to kill you for this, Urahara!" Ichigo screamed at Kisuke from deep within the hole the man dropped him in. "That's good! Use that as inspiration to regain your powers!" Kisuke, not disturbed at all, called back.

After being healed and ready, Kisuke made Ichigo go into Soul Form and fight with the tough little girl. When he did, he knew it was time to begin the next stage of regaining his powers. That was the reason he was in the hole, chained up in case he turned into a Hollow. 'Hope it doesn't come to that.' The man mused to himself as his hat shadowed his eyes.

Growling to himself, Ichigo managed to sit up and took a deep breath to think about what he must do. 'Okay…remember what Ryu told me. Just meditate and I'll go into my inner world.' Even though he hasn't been successful in that part, he needed to gain access. Since he was so focused, he didn't see his soul chain gone and a Hollow mask beginning to form.

'Hm. Interesting.' Kisuke thought to himself, holding off the black-haired girl from attacking the Hollowfying Ichigo. 'Come on, Ichigo. Isshin that I had to kill his son.'

" _ **Wake up, Ichigo**_ **.** " The orange-haired male heard a deep baritone voice speak to him, making him slowly open his eyes. What he saw wasn't what he expected. Ichigo was on the side of a skyscraper but, oddly enough, he wasn't falling. "What the? This is my inner world?" The teen mused.

" _ **That you are. Over here, Ichigo**_ **.** " Again, the voice called out. Turning around, he saw the speaker. Standing in mid-air was a tall, lean-built, stoic middle-aged man. He had pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights that seemed to blow in a non-existent wind. For attire, the man a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots and a long amorphous black coat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. Finishing off his look were a brown-tinted semi-transparent wraparound sunglass.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

" _ **You don't know who I am? It's**_ **…** " He said his name, but it fell deaf on Ichigo's ears and while he didn't say it, from his expression the old man knew he couldn't hear his name. " _ **How sad. How many times must I call out to you until you can finally hear my name? After all, no body knows me better than you, Ichigo**_ **.** " The mysterious man stated.

Sighing, Ichigo just rubbed the back of his head. "Look. I don't know who you are and even if I did, I think I'd remember someone as depressing as you." He replied. When Ichigo opened his eyes, he was shocked that the man was standing on the side of the flagpole. "What the? How are you doing that?"

" _ **The real question is; how can you sit like that**_ **?** " When he realized what he was talking about, it was too late as his world turned right side up and began to fall, screaming the whole way. Quickly following him, he speaks, calm as ever. " _ **It is good that you can yell. A Shinigami controls death so you have nothing to fear**_ **.** " That still didn't stop Ichigo from screaming. " _ **But, the bad part is that you are not a Shinigami**_ **.** " He stated before continuing to talk to Ichigo.

" _ **You can control Reishi around you. Focus them underneath your feet to stand on them like a platform. Remember, Ichigo**_ **.** " The man suddenly stopped and watched the boy fall to his 'doom'. " _ **That Shinigami only destroyed the powers that other Shinigami gave you. You fail to realize that you have your own; hidden deep within you and was awakened by him transferring some power to yours. Find it before the world around us fades**_ **.** " The man instructed.

Ichigo's eyes widened when the buildings around him were replaced by boxes. " _ **Only one of these boxes holds your powers. Find it or else become a Hollow**_ **.** " That was enough motivation for the teen. Remembering what Ryu taught him, along with what Uryū did when he first talked to him, he reached out to find any soul ribbons. Looking around frantically, he found the red ribbon. "Yes!" Cheering to himself, he pulled the ribbon to see the hilt of his Zanpaktuō. " _ **This time, you might hear my name. Pull it out**_ **.** " The man urged. Pulling with all his might, Ichigo struggled for a few seconds before ripping it out of the box.

In the outside world, Tessai had to put more spells on the Hollowfying Ichigo to keep his still. "Damn! He's changing!" Tessai yelled up. Just as he was about to complete the transformation, the hole in his chest erupted in power, making Tessai leave and join the others.

Out of the hole came Ichigo, wearing his Shinigami uniform and his sword on his back. There was another addition that put everyone on edge. On his face was the mask of a Hollow. Kisuke stopped Jinta and Ururu from striking as he saw Ichigo take his sword out before slamming the broken blade into the mask, breaking it with ease. "Well done, Ichigo. You are now a complete Shinigami." Kisuke congratulated the boy with a smirk.

With a giant tick-mark, Ichigo came up to the man and knocked him in the face with the butt of his broken sword. Kisuke dramatically covered his face and fake cried. "Like I promised, when I get out of that damn hole, I'm kicking your ass!" Ichigo reminded the man.

Stopping his fake crying, he stared at the teen before standing. "Good. That said, we can begin the third part of the training. Unlike before, this one had no time limit. All you gotta do, is knock my hat off my head." It was only because of years of experience that Kisuke was able to lean his head back in time to dodge the upward slash of Ichigo. "Not bad. If I was any slower, that might have gotten me." Kisuke complemented the boy.

A little cocky now, Ichigo smirked at the man. "I can knock that hat off in five minutes." He claimed.

"Oh." Raising an eyebrow, he Kisuke unsheathed his cane sword and pointed it at the strawberry. "Then come at me." He decided to play with the boy a little before taking it seriously.

 **~Soul Society~**

In the barracks stood Captain Kuchiki staring blankly at his sister and black-haired Lieutenant. "Rukia Kuchiki and Ryu Ashikage are found guilty of all charges. In 25 days, Rukia Kuchiki is to be sent to the Central Tower to face the ultimate punishment. For Ryu Ashikage, because of his position, in 10 days you are to be escorted and sentenced to life in **Arufa** (Alpha), chained in **Sekiseki** , where you with no chance of release. So is the decision of the Soul Society." Without another word, the man turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a heart broken Rukia and a scowling Ryu.

"Why did you take the fall for me, Rukia? Now instead of me, you'll be the one dying." Ryu stated. "Sensei; my life is nothing when compared to yours. If it is to save your life, I will give mine." Rukia stated without hesitation.

Ryu scowled harder and said nothing. What could he say? He couldn't tell her what Kisuke had planned and he could only feel the greater guilt that was added by her words. "Damn it, Rukia." The man said nothing else. As the day passed, Ryu was honestly not surprised when none of his friends came right now. They must be still trying to think of what was happening before coming to him like Hayuru did.

 **~Three Days Later ~**

It took longer than Ryu anticipated for another person he knew to come talk with him. During that time, he was just focusing on training his senses and keeping his mind sharp by going through some mental games he made for himself. Those games were brought to a halt when two familiar faces stopped at his cell. "Hello Captain Ukitake; Captain Kyōraku." He greeted his fellow disciples of Yamamoto.

"Huh. Didn't want to believe it, but Old Man Yama was telling the truth." Shunsui said as he tipped his hat up to look at Ryu. "Never thought you, of all people, would be locked up here." He stated. "We talked to Rukia just a few minutes ago, by the way." The lazy Captain added on.

"I know. I heard you." Ryu commented with a dead-panned stare. She was the cell right next to him. It was obvious he would hear them talking, even if he had his eyes closed.

"Ryu," The man turned to his white-haired Captain. "Why did you do this?" Jūshirō asked his Lieutenant. "Since you're here, you must know what Rukia and I have done. You know the reason." Ryu stated with a blank look.

"We can guess, but we'd like it if you told us." His Captain replied. "The boy must be something else to not just take Rukia's powers back." The man added. Ryu gave no indication of yes or no.

Shunsui stared at the kid a little longer to try and get a feel of any possible clue as to why Ryu would not tell them about this. "Something else happened out there, didn't it?" The brown-haired Captain suddenly asked.

He wasn't Yamamoto's student for nothing. While he was spot on, he didn't show any tells. "Like I said, Captain, you know everything that happened from what was reported." Ryu's voice stayed even.

Jūshirō looked at his Lieutenant. Since arriving at his Squad, he had seen the changes caused within him. Ryu started to open up more and was less stoic like the Head-Captain. But, when he didn't want someone to know something personal to him, he reverted to this. Humming, the man nodded in understanding. "Very well. It is your decision to make."

"We'll come by again later. Don't want you to get lonesome." Lightening the mood a little, the two sword user joked a little while tipping his hat to Ryu, who kept his blank stare. Nothing else left to say, the two senior students of Yamamoto walked out of the barracks.

Once out and sure no one was listening to what they were saying, Jūshirō began. "You know something truly important and personal happened and it's all connected to that young boy in the reports." The man said as he knew his Lieutenant well enough.

"Yeah." Shunsui agreed with a nod. "Let's just hope our young friend knows what he's doing and has a plan of action." He tipped his hat to shadow his eyes.

Now that he was alone, Ryu didn't go back to meditating but remembering some things. He knew the real reason why Rukia was taking all the blame. She felt like she didn't deserve to life after what happened to Kaien, the Lieutenant before him. Really, it was uncanny how Kaien and Ichigo were so similar. Guess he shouldn't be too surprised, seeing as what house Isshin belonged to. He began to remember how he confronted the deceased Soul Reapers family with the information about Kaien years after letting them grieve.

 **~25 Years Ago~**

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Ryu?" The Captain of Squad 13 asked his subordinate in a worried tone. What he was asking of him was rather sudden and might cause trouble of how the person might react.

"I am, Captain. After carrying on Rukia's training by Kaien, I feel like it is my responsibility, as his friend, to inform his family of what happened that night." Ryu told his Captain with utter certainty and resolve.

Smiling a little, Jūshirō pulled out a file from his drawer and gave it to the man. "Best of luck." He wished his friend.

"Thank you, Captain. I will return as soon as the mission is done." Bowing to the man, he stepped out and made his way to the house of Kaien's next of kin.

 **~West Gate~**

"Thank you for opening the gate, Jidanbou-san." Ryu politely thanked the giant gate keeper before making his way to the Rukongai. The man asked around for where the Shiba family member might be, but most people said no, in a rather rude fashion. He couldn't help but think if Kaien got that treatment, he might have beaten them up.

Ryu just settled with a polite thank you before continuing his search that was leading him nowhere. He forgot to ask his Captain of where to find the two members; named Kukaku and Ganju, and no pictures to assist him in that search. Stopping for a second, he lightly chastised himself. "I'm an idiot. They're family so they must have similar Spiritual Pressures." Closing his eyes, he let his senses expand until he got two readings that were like Kaien's. "Got them." Nodding to himself, he vanished with a **Shunpo**.

The house he was seeing wasn't what he would have thought someone of noble blood to choose to call home. 'Then again, they are related to Kaien.' He reminded himself. Two pillars in the design of human arms stood tall before him with a large banner held high in the air that stated 'Home of Kukaku Shiba'.

Shaking his head, he walked down the road that lead directly to the house. As he reached the arms, a pair of twins stopped his walk. They both wore red hats with white tuffs on top while one wore a white shirt and grey pants with the other wearing a yellow shirt and red pants.

"Halt." The one wearing white said first. "State your business." The other brother added on. "Or else face the combined powers of Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko!" They ended.

Not at all threatened by these two, Ryu answered calmly. "I am here to see the remnants of the Shiba clan. There's something they must know that I have in my possession."

"You can give it to us." Koganehiko started. "And then be on your way." Shiroganehiko finished.

Ryu just gave them a blank stare, not saying anything. This happened for ten minutes before the brothers were beginning to get a little scared of the blank looking man. When he did speak, the words weren't polite. "Let me pass, or I'll make you." His tone was as colds as ice.

Shivering in fright of this man, both moved back and opened the door for him. "Yes! Right this way!" Ryu passed them with a grateful nod. Silently heading down the stairs to the underground hallways of the home, Ryu had to marvel at the innovation the Shiba clan's done.

Vince hung from the ceiling produced a light that showed him where he was going. The twins, being behind him, gave him directions towards 'Kukaku-sama's', as they called the person, room. Finally reaching the door, the two left, for reasons Ryu didn't know nor care about. Knocking on the door, he waited for a response. "Yeah; who is it?" Instead of it being a male's voice, which he expected, it was a female.

"I am Ryu Ashikage from Squad 13. I've something you and your brother would like to know, Shiba-san." He answered.

"That right?" She asked through the door. "Well then, come in already!" 'Yeah. This is Kaien's family.' The woman appeared to be just like her brother in the aspect of speaking without any politeness, unless needed.

Opening the sliding door, he scanned the area the second he stepped in. The room was empty on his end but was lavishly set like a lounged area. His silver orbs locked onto the only other person in the room; who was sitting on a comfortable bean-bag chair. She had long black-hair that had bandages wrapped around certain spots and green eyes. She wore a red top that barely seemed to cover her well developed figure and was tied around the neck and mid back. If he hadn't spent a lot of time around Rangiku and wasn't so in control of his emotions, he would be drooling over this woman like many men would. Finishing off her look were black shorts seen underneath the white skirt that reached just below her knees. Another interesting piece tidbit was a tribal tattoo on her shoulder along with white bandages around her right shoulder.

"Kukaku Shiba?" Ryu took in every detail of the woman as unnoticeably as he could.

"Yeah, that's me." Kukaku answered before grabbing a long pipe and prepared to light it. "What's a Shinigami doing here in my home? I hardly believe you have anything to say to me that's important." She was just as blunt as her brother.

"Not even about Kaien Shiba?" Ryu expected her stopping, and giving him a harsh glare that would send weaker men running for the hills. "You better pick your next words _carefully_ , Ashikage." The Shiba woman warned in a low threatening voice.

His hand reached into his robe and pulled out the file Ukitake gave him. "This file holds every detail of what happened on _that night_. It was written by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake from his perspective along with his thoughts during the event and what he felt. Along with my own thoughts, seeing as I was there." Ryu stated before tossing it towards the woman as he knew it wouldn't be smart to step up to her right now.

Skills befitting a noble woman, she caught it without even letting her green orbs leave his silver. "Why are you giving me this and coming here now? After all these years?" Kukaku asked the man.

Ryu looked down for a second before answering. "I took so long to give Kaien's family to mourn his death. For why I am giving you this…he's my friend. His family _deserves_ to know what happened." He said before turning on his heel. "I will leave you to read it. I'll be outside, waiting to retrieve the classified files." Gently closing the door, he walked outside and sat down, waiting for the woman.

Kukaku stared at where the man stood in silence. She could hear the regret and sadness in his voice. He genuinely felt bad for not coming to Kaien's family sooner. Sighing, the beauty opened the files and read each and every detail twice, just to make sure she hadn't read something wrong. By the time she was finished, she was teary eyed. "Nii-sama." She whispered sadly. "Is this true?" She asked herself before looking to the side, at a photo.

It was a photo of her and her brothers smiling warmly at the camera. A soft and nostalgic smile graced her lips before her face turned serious. Getting up, she made her way out of her house, taking note that the sun was setting, and saw Ryu, with his back turned, sitting lotus style. "You're finished?" It was a rhetorical question.

While she knew it was useless, she nodded and answered. "Every word. All of it's true…isn't it?" Kukaku didn't wait for him to answer as she continued. "I always knew something bigger must have went down, but I was just too damned angry to accept it. Too angry that my big brother and sister-in-law died." The beauty saw Ryu now stand and look at her with understanding eyes. "So, for telling me the truth, thank you." She then threw the file back at him.

Catching it with ease, he slid it in his robes. "Again, Shiba-san, I am sorry for what happened. Your brother was a man who I counted as one of my friends. I hope, knowing the truth, you and your family find closure." Bowing lightly, he made his way to leave, feeling a weight on his shoulders being lifted after so many years.

"Where are you going?" Ryu didn't expect the woman to speak to him anymore and gave a half turn to her. "I am going back home. I gave you the information needed." He said simply.

Kukaku felt upset that this man was leaving so soon. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, but she wanted to be around the rather stoic man longer and get to know him. If he was a friend of her brother, he'd a guy worth knowing. "How long do you have until you need to return?" She asked.

Raising an eyebrow, he answered. "I told the Captain I'd return as soon as my mission was done. If you want to get technical, no specific time limit." A big grin formed on her lovely face. "Good. As thanks, you're gonna stay here as my guest for a couple days." She proclaimed.

Looking at her in some surprise, he sighed before fully turning to her and asking one simple question. "I don't have a choice, do I?" The shake of her head was his answer.

 **~Flashback End~**

Ryu smiled a little. He ultimately spent a week at the Shiba house, getting to know the sister of his friend. Ryu enjoyed her company as she was just as crazy and funny as Kaien was. He learned she had one hell of a drinking tooth and, thanks to spending time with Shunsui, could match her drink for drink. She was a specialist in fireworks and he always watched them with the woman whenever she gave a show. He also learned that she has a Zanpaktuō and was quite good. She's easily Captain level.

After leaving her house, he often went back whenever he wasn't needed at the Squad to spend time with her as friends. That was something many of his lady friends didn't like but he made sure to spend time with them as well. He wasn't ignorant to the fairer sex and their attraction to him. Truth is, he likes all of them as well. Only reason he hasn't done anything is because he didn't want to hurt any feelings, which was foolish and he knew that. When it came to love, someone was going to get hurt eventually and that scared him a little. 'Well, no time wondering about that now.' Shaking those thoughts for later, he went back to just waiting to be escorted to his new prison cell in just 7 days.

 **~Two Days Later~**

"I honestly expected you to come after Hayuru." Ryu commented as he stared at the beautiful Rangiku, who was looking at him blankly. He could see the underlaying sadness behind that gaze though. It made him feel guiltier.

"I had to make sure Hayuru was alright enough for me to leave. Since she talked to you, she's been a mess." Rangiku informed as she was the one to make sure the student of Ryu didn't do anything crazy. Even if they were love rivals, Rangiku and Hayuru were friends. When he didn't say anything, she just sighed. "What possible reasons could you have, Ryu? It doesn't make any sense."

"Sometimes the things that don't make any sense now, makes the most sense of all in a grander picture." Ryu replied.

"Ugh. Don't go sounding like a fortune cookie now." Rangiku groaned. She then gave him a serious look. "Ryu, come on. It's me. You can tell me anything. We've known each other for years." The beauty tried to make him open.

The man knew she was right and, while she wasn't as smart as Shunsui and Jūshirō, she knew him like the back of her hand and he did her. "I wish I could, but I cannot. The walls have ears and eyes. What I _can_ tell you is there is a game of shadows in the Soul Society being played and if the wrong side figures out you know of the game and what it's end goal is, then it will put you in grave danger. And in here, I can't protect you" He gave a grim warning.

Rangiku stared at her love interest with wide eyes. "What do you mean by that!?" She was now shouting. His stone face only aggravated her. "Fine!" Spinning on her heel, she stormed out with a huff.

The next five days flew by quickly for the Soul Reaper. Now, he was being chained to the stone wall that decorated the new cell that was **Arufa** , the fifth level prison meant for criminals of Captain-level strength. The only light given was the small candle that barely allowed him to see the **SekSeki** bars that held him captive along with the **SekSeki** chains wrapped around his body. "Hello, Esdeath." The chained man called out to the blue-haired sadist he knew would be the first to appear when he was like this.

Esdeath looked at her lover's chained form with a sensual smile and lick of her lips. When she heard about this, she didn't really care about what he did. All she wanted was this moment; him to be at her mercy. "Hello, beloved. You know, seeing you chained like this, makes me fucking wet." She purred with a large blush.

"Well, being like this, isn't exactly my kind of thing." Ryu replied without missing a beat nor blushing. Though, he did think she looked beautiful in the dimly lit room. " _ **Oh, come on Ryu! I know what you really think about this chick!**_ " Next to him appeared his spirit, looking lustfully at the sadist. 'Not now, Astaroth.' The man groaned out to his partner.

" _ **You know you're into crazy kinky shit! Hell, I remember you thinking about chaining this bitch and having her bent over and you giving it to her.**_ " Astaroth told the Soul Reaper of one of the fantasies he's had about Esdeath he'd never tell a soul.

'Shut. Up!' Ryu yelled at his spirit, holding back the blush that wanted to appear and the erection that was starting to form at remembering that dream of Esdeath. He's had similar dreams about all the girls he's liked. He was knocked from his thoughts when he heard the cell door close.

Her heels clicked against the floor as her light-blue eyes never left her lover. Moving her body across the floor, she gently placed a finger on his chest before sensually rubbing. "Mh. Such a strong body." Esdeath whispered with a lewd smile and blush. Her core quivered as her hands felt the strong muscles underneath his cloths.

"Why are you here, Esdeath?" Raising an eyebrow, he asked the beautiful sadist.

"Oh. Is it so wrong for a woman to visit her lover she hasn't seen in two months?" She asked with a coy smirk. "Besides, with you locked up like this, I can tease you all I want." Esdeath purred as her hand went south, hovering around his waist.

His stone face only made her hotter for him. "Esdeath. Stop this right now." Ryu told the woman. "Don't you have somewhere else you have to be?" He asked.

Staring at him for a couple seconds, she sighed and gave a pout. "You're no fun." Taking her hand off his waist, she took a step back. "That I do. But, before I go," Ryu didn't even flinch when Esdeath's blade cut his cheek, drawing some blood. He never even blushed when she came in close and sensually licked away his blood. The black-haired male knew of love of S&M play along with a rather weird fetish for licking his blood, usually from her blade, whenever they spared.

Purring at the taste of her lover, she pulled away with a blissful smile. "Much better. I'll see you real soon, beloved." Giving an extra sway of the hips, she left the cell with a happy blush. Esdeath felt content with seeing her lover again and tasting his blood. It was something she enjoyed doing to Ryu as his blood was a delicacy to her.

When she was gone, Ryu let out a sigh of relief. "That woman…" He muttered while shaking his head. " _ **Hey. Don't pretend that you didn't like her doing that to you**_." Ashtaroth reminded Ryu that he was still with him. Ryu responded by blocking whatever nonsenses he spouted out.

 **~Later~**

It had been six days since he's been locked up in the new cell and he wasn't really enjoying it. Esdeath, like he assumed, came down here every day to mess with him in her sadistic ways. Ryu just gave her his usual stone face and never responded to her, nor his spirits shouts of saying let loose and screw her.

His head was down, and eyes closed, meditating. It was the only thing he could do to pass the time and it relaxed him as well. "I know you're there, Aizen." Not even opening his eyes, he called out to the brown-haired male.

Ryu heard the familiar condescending soft laugh of Aizen. "And here I thought I managed to get here unnoticed. Guess I shoulder be surprised." Appearing out of nowhere, the man was standing in front of his cage, wearing the Shinigami attire with a Captain's cloak and glasses. "How have you been, Lieutenant Ryu?" To someone who wasn't paying attention, his voice seemed to hold concern.

Slit pupil silver orbs opened and stared coldly at the man. "Oh my, what a scary gaze." The man mocked. "Tell me, why am I on the end of such a frightening look?" He asked with an 'innocent' head tilt.

"Cut that act, Aizen. I know you knocked out the guards and it's now only me and you." Ryu stated as he knew how well this man covered his tracks.

Chuckling again, he gave him that same arrogant smile. "Hm. Very true. I see that even with two months away, I can't seem to fool you. Bravo." Aizen gave the black-haired male a mocking clap. "By the way, did you enjoy the meeting with my Espada?" He asked.

'Hm…doesn't seem he knows what she carries.' Ryu mused to himself. " _ **Of course he doesn't know. No one, other than another King or the New God, can feel their presence. Besides, he's too arrogant to even possibly figure out what she holds inside her.**_ " Astaroth piped in, as he glared at the bastard through Ryu's mind. "Honestly, I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted that you sent the third strongest of your army to face me, Aizen." Ryu quipped.

"I didn't think sending my number one or two as I knew Harribel would be enough. I knew you would call for backup after meeting one of my Espada. So, thank you for delivering the device I need." Aizen thanked the man. "I suppose it was you who made Central 46 send Byakuya and Renji to come after us." The man gave a nod.

Aizen showed no concern or surprise at how the man knew he was the one to organize his and Rukia's return. "Right you are Ryu Ashikage. I knew you wouldn't fight against Byakuya Kuchiki in the World of the Living as you care too much for people's safety. Too bad." He mocked.

"So, what now? Just hear to gloat?" Ryu took a guess.

"Actually, yes. Now with you out of the picture, I can proceed as planned." Aizen said before turning and began to walk away but not before getting another word in. "Be sure to try and put up a struggle to escape. It will keep me entertained." And with that, the smug son of a bitch was gone, leaving no trace of ever being there.

 **~Next Day~**

"Is everyone alright!?" Now back in her cat form, she told her students not to tell Ichigo as she would find it funny to see how he reacted when she spoke to him as a cat and revealed that she was a woman, Yoruichi asked the teenagers.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered as he rubbed his back while he and his friends stood in the abandoned streets of the Rukongai. Uryū complained about the dust and was quick to change his top with another he packed.

"Well, at least we're all safe." Orihime, ever the optimist, said with a cheerful smile. that smiled turned into a comical cry as Yoruichi headbutted her. "Owe~! My eye!"

"That was stupid move! If the Cleaner had even touched one of the flowers, we could have been killed." Yoruichi scolded her student who, even though was smart to use her shield powers to protect them, almost killed them.

Orihime turned sad at this. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She apologized. "Hey. Lay off. If she didn't use her powers, we could have been killed." Ichigo came to her defense while giving the black cat a light glare at upsetting the girl.

"That's not the point!" Yoruichi replied. She knew he wasn't listening anymore as his head wandered around, taking in his area. 'At least he's doing something right.' The beauty inwardly complemented him of taking any kind of info of a new environment.

Brown eyes widened when he saw tall buildings that seemed out of place compared to the run-down buildings surrounding them. "Hey! That must be the Soul Society!" Like that, he acted rashly but rushing towards the Seireitei, completely ignoring his friends yells to wait.

Just before he could reach the destination, the self-defense wall came crashing down, blocking their path. And coming down from the wall was the giant gate-keeper Jidanbou. "Who is that!?" The orange-haired girl asked in shock.

"This is Jidanbou, the west gate-keeper. He's in charge of making sure no one trespasses." Yoruichi informed. Since Ichigo was in front of them, the giant turned his attention to the spikey haired hybrid. Seeing this, Orihime and Sado went to try and help him. They would have gotten to him if Jidanbou didn't smash his giant blade into the ground, separating them by a massive wall.

Uryū was shocked at this and ran up as well and beat on the rock wall. "Kurosaki! Are you alright!?" He yelled. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just stay back! I've got this guy!" Ichigo replied with a confident grin.

"Don't worry about him." Yoruichi told them as she sat on the ground. "He can handle someone of Jidanbou's level on his own." She stated.

The Quincy ignored the cat and continued to yell at the Shinigami. "Just stay put! We'll make it through this wall in no time!"

"No need!" Ichigo called back. "This guy wants to fight me and only me." The teen stated as he continued to stare at the towering warrior. The look in Ichigo's eyes was something Jidanbou liked. He then pulled out his new Zanpakutō and smirked at him. "I'm ready." The blade now resembled an oversized Khyber knife. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; the long white cloth attached to the end was used as a sheath. The sword is about as tall as Ichigo is, and has a black blade with a silver edge.

Deep inside the fifth level of the jail, Ryu raised his head when he felt the familiar **Reiatsu** of Ichigo, Sado, Orihime, Uryū, and Yoruichi. " _ **About time. I was getting bored.**_ " His spirit said with a grin. Closing his eyes, Ryu felt another familiar **Reiatsu** approach them. 'Huh. This'll give them an insight of how powerful a Captain will be.' The black-haired male thought as he knew the person the power belonged to.

Ichigo showed the fruits of his training by easily defeating Jidanbou like he was a greenhorn and even putting a scratch on the strong gate. "Looks like I win!" Ichigo said with a grin while resting his large blade on his shoulder. What he did next shocked everyone. He started blubbering like a baby.

Somehow, they became friends and the giant man agreed to open the gate for them. Squatting down, he hooked his fingers under the gate before using every ounce of strength to slowly lift the gate. "Wow!" The teens gaped in awe at the raw power he held. Ichigo almost missed Jidanbou suddenly stop.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he ran to his side. "Why'd you stop?" It was then he saw that the giant was wearing a face he's seen and worn himself. Pure terror. Following his gaze, he spotted the figure that froze his new giant friend.

He was a male in his mid-twenties and is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair and squinted eyes, giving him the appearance of a fox. That comparison was heightened by the unnerving fake smile that was plastered on his face. Around his shoulders was a Captains coat, showing his power and authority.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked, his hand slowly reaching for his blade. He never saw Yoruichi's golden eyes widen at the sight of the man. "Captain of Squad 3 Gin…Ichimaru!" Jidanbou was sweating hard at being in front of this frightening man. "That doesn't really answer my question." The orange-haired teen commented.

"Gin Ichimaru. He's the Captain of the Protection Squad that's main task is protecting the leaders of the Seireitei." Yoruichi clarified. "I never expected to see him so early. We best pull back for now. Don't engage him, Ichigo!" She yelled at the hot head.

What Gin did next caused Ichigo to spring into action. He slashed the arm of the giant and began to scold him. "When the gate keeper is defeated in battle, it doesn't mean he opens the gate. It means he dies." The skinny Captain easily blocked the incoming blade with his own dagger.

Jumping away from one another, Ichigo pointed his Zanpaktuō at Gin and a glare. "You wanna tell me just what hell you think you're doing?" He demanded. When he didn't answer, he continued. "What's the big idea of trying to but in? Freaking clown! Anyone who's pathetic enough to make an appearance to attack an unarmed deserves to die!" Even if he knew who he was talking to, Ichigo wouldn't have taken back his statement.

Gin just stared at Ichigo with that unnerving smile of his. "You sure are a funny kid. You're not scared of me?" He questioned.

"Hell no." Ichigo stated. "Careful Ichigo! You _must_ stop! Get back here!" The black cat commanded.

Hearing his name made Gin tilt his head. 'Ichigo. So, this is the kid.' The man mused as he watched the teen argue with the cat woman. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki." Gin stopped the boy from continuing.

"You know about me? But, how could you?" Ichigo asked/demanded with a wary voice. "Just as I thought. How very predictable of someone who was taught under Ryu Ashikage." He ignored the question and began to walk away.

When he said Ryu's name, Ichigo yelled. "You know Ryu-sensei!? Where the hell is he!? Answer me! Where the hell are you going!? Wait!" He demanded.

"It's all the more reason, I can't let you pass." Gin continued to ignore the boy as he stopped when he felt he was far enough. He then pointed his dagger Zanpaktuō to the side.

"So, then why are you standing so far away?" Ichigo asked with a sweat drop. "Unless you're planning on throwing that dagger."

Glancing over his shoulder, the Captain responded. "It's not a dagger. It's my Zanpaktuō." Spinning, he brought his sword close to his body, pointing it at the Kurosaki. Grin still in place, he chanted. "Shoot to kill, **Shinso!** " With a grand thrust, the blade lengthened. Reflexes still sharp, Ichigo brought the broad of his sword up to take the hit. It was too powerful for him to hold back and was sent flying back, barreling into the gate keeper too.

With the enemy now having no way to get in, the gate closing slowly, Gin decided to tease them by leaning down, so they could see him waving. "Bye-bye now." Like that, the entrance to the Seireitei was slammed shut. Gin continued to stare at the closed gate for a bit before turning. "This should be interesting." The smile left the man's face for a second as he said this.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried as she rushed to go and heal her crush. Uryū and Sado just stared at the closing gate before turning to their Shinigami friend. Bending down, she gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

Groaning, he rubbed the back of his head before looking back at the gate. "Yeah, I'm fine. But, damn it! The gates closed!" Ichigo grumbled. Sighing, he looked down a little. "Sorry guys." He apologized.

"There is no need for an apology." Yoruichi stated. "The enemy was Gin Ichimaru. We didn't know we would encounter him so early and he's a very powerful enemy." The woman said as she knew how strong the skinny man was. "While the gate option is out of the question, I think I know someone who could help us. But, it will take time for me to find the person. Stay here and wait until I get back." Getting nods from everyone, she moved.

 **END**

 **I was tempted to add something more, but I decided to leave you guys with this instead. Hope you enjoyed some backstory with Ryu and how he knows Kukaku. She'll have a bigger role in my story as I always thought she could be shown more. Think about it. Her brother was a strong warrior so, it would only be logical that she's strong too.**

 **P.S. I'm close to finishing the second chapter of Akame Ga Kill lemon. If I'm lucky, it will be out by tomorrow or the next day. If not, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Storm Out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm alive and coming at you with another chapter. I know it's nothing much, but it's something.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Chapter 8**

Ichigo was still grumpy and muttering something as he and his friends made their way through a grassy field. It had been a couple days since arriving in the Soul Society and they had to wait for there cat guide to find where the person who could help them was. The reason for him being so pissed was because some asshole attacking him on boars, of all things. The leader acted so cocky it just infuriated him! Ichigo was set on staying where they were to wait for him to arrive so he could kick his ass. It was only through Yoruichi reminding him of his mission and a few claw marks to the face. "Don't be such a child, Kurosaki." Came the voice of the only Quincy of the group.

Uryū was growing tired of Ichigo's constant whining of not fighting against a random no body when they had more important things to do. It was like he was dealing with a child!

"Shut up, Ishida! It wouldn't have taken long to beat that guy up!" Ichigo defended himself with a glare at his somewhat friend. The three in front of the bickering duo just stayed out of this.

"So, Yoruichi-sensei. What can you tell us about this Kukaku?" Orihime decided to ask her teacher, finding herself curious about the person who would help them. Even the Quincy and Shinigami stopped bickering to gain some insight of the person that's might be able to help them.

"Well, as you can see, Kukaku is a person who prefers to live in the country side. It's also because Kukaku moves around quite frequently, though the houses stay fairly the same." Yoruichi would need more paws to count how many times the woman had to move. "I guarantee that you'll know it the moment you spot it." She mentally smirked at the reactions the teenagers would have at seeing Kukaku's strange abode.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo, walking next to Orihime, asked. A sweat-drop rolling down his head. "You'll see soon enough." She wasn't budging on this one bit. They didn't have to walk much further as Yoruichi turned and saw the house. It looked the same. "Looks like we arrived." She announced.

Now looking at the building, Uryū and Ichigo were shocked. Orihime, being the bubbly kind-hearted soul, she was enjoyed the sight. Chad kept his stoic expression. Yoruichi gave a cat-like smirk at the reactions. "Like I said, you'll know it when you see it." While Ichigo and Uryū were still shocked at the house, Yoruichi lead Chad and Orihime to the house.

'There is no way in HELL I'm walking into a building that ridicules!' Ichigo mused to himself with sweat raining down his face. 'I can't believe he actually took us to such an embarrassing destination!' The Quincy gritted his teeth with sweat rolling down his face.

"What's taking you two so long!?" Turning over her shoulder, the cat woman called to the two. "Fine…" Both grumbled as Ichigo took point but turned to Uryū. "If you tell anyone I stepped into this place, you're dead Ishida!" He warned. "Don't worry about that." Uryū replied.

Getting closer, Uryū let his eyes wander up the large chimney. 'How odd. That's an awfully big chimney for a house so small.' The spectacled male mused to himself. His eyes widened a fraction of a second as he saw covering at the top. 'Why would the top be sealed?' He wondered.

Just like before, the two twins came down and blocked their path. Ichigo was about to bring out his blade and cut the two, when Yoruichi came into sight. Recognizing the woman, even in cat form, they apologized and lead the five down the stairs.

"Please wait as I announce you to the master." One of the twins told the group as he opened the door and greeted Kukaku. Yoruichi stepped into the room. Kukaku smirked a little at her friend. "Huh. Been quite some time, Yoruichi." The beauty commented.

Like Yoruichi hoped, the teenagers were shocked as hell to see Kukaku was a woman. "Kukaku is…a woman!?" The youth's said in shock. Glancing over her shoulder, Yoruichi stated. "You just assumed Kukaku was a man, but I never told you that."

Kukaku now took note of the brats behind Yoruichi. She hid it well, but she was shocked at the carrot-top that held a striking resemblance of her dead brother. "Hm? What's this, Yoruichi? Why'd you bring a bunch of brats with you?" She wondered.

"I'll explain that." Yoruichi promised. "But I also have a favor to ask of you." She added. "That's usually the reason why you come to me in the first place, Yoruichi." Kukaku didn't mean it in a bad way at all. The two stared at one another for a couple silent moments before Kukaku broke it. "Is it dangerous?" She asked, hiding the hope of it being so. "Most likely." Yoruichi gave the short answer.

It was enough for the bandaged woman and smirked. "Alright. While it's been some time since we've talked, my friend, you're lucky I enjoy dangerous situations." Ushering them in, she took out her pipe and lit it. "So, what brings you here?" Kukaku asked. 'Here we go.' Yoruichi prepared for the anger storm that's about to come.

 **~One Explanation Later~**

"That idiot did what!?" Kukaku was now standing as she shouted. Her shout was so loud her entire house shook. "What the fuck do you mean that Ryu's locked up for giving this kid his powers!?" It took all her strength, plus knowing how protective Ryu is of his students, to not bust in Ichigo's head.

Yoruichi was unfazed, unlike the others who were frightened at the woman's explosive temper, especially Ichigo. "Like I have stated. During the two month period he was gone, Ryu gave Ichigo some of his powers with Rukia then coming in later to assist in his training when Ryu was regaining his full power. Something happened, and Byakuya and Renji came to get them. And now, Ryu and Rukia are imprisoned; most likely being sent to death within the month." She summarized. It still didn't decrease her anger at the situation one bit. While she had gotten information that he wouldn't return for some time, she was hoping he'd come by and share a drink with her. Now, it seemed like the idiot did something so stupid to be worthy of a plan made by Kisuke Urahara; who orchestrated this whole rescue mission.

"Never knew Ashikage-sensei had a friend like her." Chad muttered low enough for only his friends to hear. "No kidding. Sensei sure has interesting friends." Orihime responded softly with a smile. "Interesting is a word for her…" Uryū trailed off as he pushed up his glasses. Ichigo didn't say anything as the woman was still giving him a death glare.

Taking a deep breath, Kukaku turned to Yoruichi, making Ichigo let out a breath he had been holding. "Alright, I'm in." Everyone was happy about that, but she wasn't done. "While I trust you, Yoruichi, I don't trust these brats. Even less when it concerns Ryu. That's why I'm coming with you." She announced.

"I was expecting that." Yoruichi wasn't opposed to that as, from the stories Ryu has told her about there relationship, they were close with Kukaku having some feelings for the silver streak haired male. "You there with us would actually increase the percent of us surviving." The disguised beauty stated.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Ryu's meditation was interrupted by a familiar **Reishi**. "What are you doing here, Renji?" Without opening his eyes, he asked the 6th Squad Lieutenant.

Renji wasn't surprised that the older Shinigami knew he was in front of the cell. The man was known for his great sensing ability. "I just thought you would want to know something that happened recently. Apparently, there was a spotting of Ryoka at the gate. Reports said it was a kid with spikey orange hair." The redhead told his friend, waiting to see how he would react.

A smirk graced Ryu's lips. "Of course he's here. Thank you for telling me, Renji. I suppose you already told Rukia about this?" It was a rhetorical question. "I have." But Renji answered anyway. "I see. Well, if that is all, I'd like to be alone." Without a word, the redhead spun on his heel, his mind wandering as he was set on going back to his barracks. He would have gotten there if he hadn't bumped into Aizen.

" **Let the games begin then, right Ryu?** " Back in the cell, Ashtaroth appeared before his partner and asked with a grin.

"Yes. Let's hope Ichigo and the others know not to overestimate themselves." Ryu mused, thinking about his carrot-top student. All his partner did was nod his head and let his owner resume meditating. Though, Ryu did wonder who his next guessed would be. It kind of saddened him that Hayuru hadn't visited him but he couldn't fault her for not wanting to see him behind bars. 'I can only hope she'll be alright.' Ryu mused to himself.

 **~Later~**

'How the hell does Ryu-sensei know someone so bat-shit insane!?' Ichigo wondered to himself as he laid on the ground in a lump After introducing her brother, the guy who pissed off Ichigo, to the group and having to beat the shit out of Ichigo and Ganju for stepping on her pipe when they were fighting. The substitute Shinigami couldn't understand how the calm and collected teacher he's known for the past couple months could even be friends with a woman like this. There personalities were like night and day! He froze stiff when Kukaku stopped stomping on her brother and walked to him and easily lifted him up by his head.

"Listen up idiot! Just because you're Ryu's student means jack shit to me! Sure, I can't kill you, but it sure as hell doesn't mean you can come into _my_ house and mess with it! If you don't like how I run things, get the hell out!" Kukaku threatened Ichigo, who's face was drenched in fearful sweat drops. "Any questions?" She hoped he said something.

"Nope. None at all." Ichigo muttered, staring fearfully at the woman. "Good. Glad we understand each other." While she was sad she didn't get to beat him more, she let him go and walked to the others.

Slumping on the floor, he moved to Ganju. "You're sister's a real piece of work." Ichigo stated. "You don't know the half of it." Ganju knew from experience how crazy his hot head of a sister was. He silently prayed for Ryu, hoping his sister didn't kill the one Shinigami he could stand.

"Get the hell up!" Like a switch, Ichigo and Ganju stood at attention. "You two," She motioned towards the twins. "Go outside and get things ready!" Kukaku ordered and they rushed outside. "Rest of you. Get your crap and follow me!" Grinning a little, the busty woman led the group down the lit hallways.

Kukaku purposefully ignored the four-eyes question. She smirked a little more when Ichigo stopped him from demanding her to answer his questions about the vines that lit up the halls. "Ganju. Open the doors!" She ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Not wanting to incur more of her wrath, the younger brother pulled open the double doors.

The teens now saw the remaining length of the chime sticking outside her house. "What is that?" Both Shinigami and Quincy ask.

"This is what'll send you to the Seireitei from the sky. It'll get you there safely if my name isn't Kukaku Shiba, the best damned fireworks creator." She told the teenagers. Turning to the twins, she called. "Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Raise the platform!" doing as told, the muscular men turned the gears and opened the ceiling to allow the platform to reach the surface. "Here is my personal fireworks station." The well-endowed woman announced. She then kicked Ganju when he stole her thunder. "Left you all speechless." Kukaku said with a grin.

Sighing, Uryū looked at the woman skeptically. "I know you're supposed to be a pyrotechnic wizard, but I'm still not convinced of that yet." He stated as he fixed his glasses. "the idea of shooting us up in the air is completely-" His criticism was interrupted when Kukaku tossed a clear orb at the Quincy. It bounced off his head and into Ichigo's hands.

Now holding it, he recognized it instantly. "Hey. I remember this thing. Ryu called it a Spirit Orb." The orange-haired youth remembered his teacher giving him this to practice.

"Good. You aren't as stupid as you look." Ichigo's eyebrows twitched erratically at the jab but kept his tongue. "Since you know about it, push your **Reishi** through it to show the others." Kukaku ordered as she was curious about the boy who was taught by the man she fancied.

Grumbling to himself, he went with it. Closing his eyes, he focused his **Reishi** into the Spirit Orb. From the outside, they all watched as Ichigo's **Reishi** created a rather large dome surrounding him. 'Not bad.' Kukaku lightly praised the amateur carrot-top. 'But still has some way to go.' She added, as she could tell he didn't have the best control over his large Spirit Energy, noting the small cracks that started to form. Just as he was about to complete it, a sudden gust of wind caught him off guard and the thing blew up in his face…literally. Kukaku couldn't hold back the laughter at his comically scorched face. "Wow! That was pathetic! You've been trained by Ryu for two months and can't even hold the ball for two minutes?" She couldn't help but be disappointed about this kid.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime came to his aid and began to heal his face. Twitching a little, he got up and looked at Orihime. "Thanks, Inoue. I'm fine now." He thanked the blushing girl who just waved it off in a comical way. Ichigo then glared at the woman. "Shut the hell up! So what if I can't do this for long?" The man shouted in anger. Kukaku returned the glare.

"Means that Ryu waisted all that time on you. I, at first, thought you could at least do something as simple as that, but I wrong." Kukaku berated the teenager.

"So, is that how we're going to get in the **Seireitei**?" Before anything could escalate and blows to be thrown, Ishida asked. After seeing how strong the orb looked, he could see it probably blasting through that giant wall.

The beauty ended the glaring match with the strawberry. "Not exactly. Gather round." Kukaku told them. Now having their attention, she explained about the **Sekseki** barrier that surrounded the **Seireitei** from all sides and the only way to possibly enter the walls is with the Spirit Orb and them pouring their Spiritual Pressure into the orb. "So, get to training with it." With a snap of her fingers, the twins took the smaller of the four with Chad following with his own two feet.

When they were out of ear shot, Ganju spoke up. "Are you sure you want to help them, sis? I know this is for Ryu but, think about our brother-" "Enough, Ganju!" Kukaku snapped, shutting him up. "I still hold a great distain for Soul Reapers, but this is for Ryu. Besides, don't show any weakness to them, ever." She reminded her little brother with a softer voice. "Now go."

"Alright sis." Ganju said as he went about what his sister told him to do. He could only hope Ryu was alright.

"Fucking idiot. Why'd you give some of your power to him?" Now that she was alone, Kukaku asked herself. "Is it because he looks so much like Kaien?" It was the only reasonable answer she could come up with. Shaking her head, she refocused on what needed to be done to get them to the **Seireitei** safely.

 **END**

 **A/N: I know this was short and probably not my best. I just wanted to get this update out of the way to show you guys I'm still breathing and writing. Don't know what update will be coming next but it's coming.**

 **Check out my Profile as I've got a poll going for this story. I'll make the final decision and take the poll down in two weeks.**

 **Strom Out!**


	10. AN

Sup guys. Strom here with some news on the story. After reading it a couple times, I cringed as it felt sloppily put together. So, this will get a rewrite. Don't know when it will come out, but it will. For those who are wondering whas story is going to be updated next, it's gonna be my DxD Conquest as that's around 70% done.

Till then, be good.

Storm Out!


End file.
